Tudo começou em um mercado
by N.Rathbone
Summary: Uma garota vem morar em Forks com sua família, e encontra alguém, que vai se tornar muito especial, no mercado! Ela conhece a felicidade com seus verdadeiros amigos, mas um deles vem a se tornar muito importante em sua vida...*TODOS HUMANOS*/Universo Alt.
1. Chegada

**Twilight não me pertence. Se pertencesse, eu estaria casada com o Robert Pattinson, morando com ele e junto com o nosso pequeno Spunk ou casada com o Jackson, com uma casa cheia de criancinhas de olhos verdes... :P**

* * *

Aqui estava eu, Fernanda Summers, uma garota de L.A vindo morar em Forks. Meus pais Liam Summers e Cristine Summers, conseguiram um trabalho em outro lugar, tecnicamente, na cidade de Forks, pois eu tinha convencido os chefes deles mandarem-nos para Forks, pois era um cidade com um clima mais frio. Muito frio. Eu detestava o verão, claro que meus pais não sabiam que eu era a responsável por estarmos aqui, ou eles me deixavam de castigo até eu me casar. Eles amavam o calor, o sol. Posso dizer que não sou fã de calor, minha pele me denunciava, era da cor da neve, com aquele toque de cinza, mas minhas bochechas sempre eram rosadas, me dando um ar mais alegre. Meus olhos eram castanho chocolate, mais pro caramelo. Tinha cabelos castanhos ondulados, que muitas vezes ficava liso, ou encaracolado. Era mais alta que todas minhas amigas em Los Angeles. Tenho 1, 72m, quando a maioria tinha em média 1, 60m.

Olhava através da janela do carro, via as árvores, a terra, eu realmente iria amar esse lugar. Adorava ar puro, natureza. Tentava me acalmar ouvindo "Clair de Lune, Debussy" no iPod, mas eu estava muito agitada para relaxar. Meu irmão, Emmett, estava sentado do meu lado no banco do carro, jogando Guitar Hero no iTouch. Meu deus! Tinha aquele jogo até no iTouch?! Tinha que admitir, o jogo até que era divertido, mas era muito viciante, não iria querer me viciar em um jogo de guitarra... Emmett era meu irmão mais velho. Tinha cabelos pretos, mas seus olhos eram cor de mel. Ele era mais alto, tinha 1, 85m, e era o irmão que toda garota iria querer ter. Ele era divertido, inteligente e carinhoso. Claro que também era muito protetor, mas sabia controlar. Ele era muito musculoso, parecia um urso, mas parecia mais com uma criança que cresceu demais.

Minha mãe, Cristine, tinha cabelos castanhos repicados e olhos azuis. Sabia ser legal, mas também sabia ser muito chata quando queria. Mas gostava dela, ela tinha seu jeito divertido de encarar a vida. Meu pai, Liam, tinha cabelos loiros escuros e olhos castanhos. Também era muito protetor quando o assunto era família, principalmente eu, que me tratavam como a princesinha da família. Urgh! Eu gostava de ser tratada bem, mas não de ser mimada muito, a graça da vida não era ganhar tudo do bom e do melhor sempre que queria. Tem que aprender a viver. Minha família era muito rica, minha mãe é dona de uma agência de modelos famosa no nosso país. E meu pai era conhecido como um grande médico. Minha mãe iria divulgar alguns de seus trabalhos por Portland, e meu pai iria trabalhar no hospital da cidade. Assim, meus pais conseguiram comprar uma mansão em Forks, mesmo eu achando que não era necessário.

Chegamos na nossa nova casa, ela era incrível. O jardim era enorme, meus pais sabiam que eu gostava de verde, a casa era grande, maior que nossa antiga em Los Angeles. Era clara, se destacando diante do verde e do céu cinza. Meu pai estacionou o carro, e abriu o porta-malas. Eu peguei minhas duas malas, e a carreguei até a entrada. Não dava para ver do vidro da porta, pois as cortinas estavam fechadas. Peguei a chave que meu pai havia me dado e abri a porta. A casa era magnífica, eu absolutamente não entendia nada de móveis e decoração. Mas pelo que entendia, era linda. Tinha uma grande escadaria, que levava até o segundo andar. Não vi o resto da casa, fui direto ao meu novo quarto, onde sabia que minha mãe tinha um dedo nisso, ela nunca iria deixar a filha dela ter um quarto qualquer. Fui abrindo porta por porta, todos tinham móveis incríveis, todos os quartos com direito a um closet enorme e um banheiro espetacular. Cheguei ao final do corredor, depois de encontrar cinco quartos, um escritório, um biblioteca, finalmente cheguei ao meu provavel quarto. Abri a porta e vi o quê tinha ali.

Quando entrei mal consegui respirar. Meus quartos sempre foram lindos, mas esse era o mais lindo de paredes eram brancas, com painéis pindurados, com algumas fotos. Minha cama era uma king-size, com cobertas brancas e travesseiros rosas, estava encostada na parede, de frente para a janela, que tinha cortinas brancas. O carpete era rosa, com alguns detalhes em branco. A estante era linda, eu adorava ler, então minha mãe havia colocado uma bem grande, em cima da escrivaninha, ambas brancas. Em cima da mesa, tinha um novo Mac Air da Apple, uma nova câmera digital, e um iPhone. É, minha família amava a Apple. No canto do quarto achei um saco de boxe preto, e luvas rosa claro. Tive que rir daquilo, minha mãe sabia que eu adorava extravazar a raiva com boxe, mas ela fazia até aquilo combinar com meu quarto branco e rosa! Resolvi abrir o banheiro primeiro, sabia que o closet devia estar lotado de roupas de grife, mas aquilo já era normal para alguém que é filha de uma dona de agência de modelos.

O banheiro era igualmente lindo, só que era totalmente branco. Já tinha produtos guardados em baixo da pia, e várias toalhas. Minha banheira era enorme, mas também havia um chuveiro, no caso de eu só tomar um banho rápido. É, eu amava um banho demorado, mas eu economizava água, então nem venham brigar comigo.

Resolvi que já era hora de ver meu novo closet. Abri as portas e vi a maravilha que tinha ali. Louis Vuitton, Gucci, Diesel, Dolce&Gabbana, … Tinha tudo quanto era marca, e sinceramente, eu não era tão ligada a coisas assim, pra saber o nome de todas as marcas, só gostava das roupas. Vejamos... Bolsas, sapatos desde sapatilhas até botas de salto agulha, calças jeans, vestidos, casacos, coletes, blusas, blusas e mais blusas. É, minha mãe se superou dessa vez, não que eu não gostasse, mas era exagero...

Desci as escadas para ver o resto da casa, a sala era linda, como o resto da casa, tinha um sofá grande e confortável, uma tela de plasma na parede, vários quadros de paisagens, mesa de centro, e algumas flores em vasos de cristais. A cozinha era aconchegante, grande, mas ainda vazia de mantimentos. A sala de jantar tinha uma mesa retangular, com doze cadeiras, só usávamos a sala de jantar para ocasiões especiais. Tinha a lavanderia, onde já tinha as máquinas de lavar e secadora. Percebi que minha mãe havia feito uma mini academia, então provavelmente não tinha academia em Forks. A sala de jogos, onde já se encontrava Emmett assistindo tv. Tinha mesa de sinuca, mesa de ping pong, era repleta de video games, dvd's, cd's e microsystem. Vi que tinha uma porta na sala de jogos que levava para o jardim, e fui ver como era.

Claro, era lindo, tinha um balanço com dois lugares na varanda, algumas cadeiras, e no jardim tinha uma piscina média, pois ainda estávamos em Forks, então não precisávamos de uma piscina muito grande. Tinha um banco, na verdade dois bancos, que formavam um mini refúgio, pois era coberto, em volta dele tinha flores, trabalho de minha mãe e Tia Mary Minha tia sabia que eu ficava no seu jardim sentada na grama que em volta era coberta de rosas, então devia ter dado a idéia para minha mãe.

Vi que o sol já tinha saído. Milagre., pensei. Pensei que era difícil sair sol em Forks. Entrei novamente em casa e vi meu pai rodando uma chave no dedo.

-Adivinha o presente que eu tenho para você? - ele disse com um sorriso alegre no rosto.

-Uma chave? - disse confusa.

-Sim, mas a chave do seu novo New Beetle prateado. - disse aumentando ainda mais o sorriso.

Um New Beetle?! Eu não acredito! Eu amo esse carro e ele está me dando de presente!

-Aaaah pai eu te amo! Mas não precisava! - eu gritei enquanto eu corria para abraçá-lo.

-Eu também te amo, minha filha. Você já tem 17 anos. E além do mais, o Emmett também vai ganhar um. Só que vai ser uma lamborghini preta. Ah sua mãe saiu, e pediu para você comprar algumas coisas no mercado daqui. - ele pegou um papel de dentro do bolso interno do casaco dele.

-Ok, pai. Eu so vou trocar de roupa e vou no mercado. - falei enquanto me afastava e ia em direção ao meu quarto.

Entrei no meu banheiro tomar um banho para tirar o cheiro da viagem. Peguei meu shampoo de chocolate, e comecei a me lavar com água morna. Depois do meu banho tomado, me enrolei na toalha e sequei o cabelo fazendo ele ficar liso.

Com o cabelo seco, entrei no closet e peguei minhas roupas íntimas da Victoria Secret, uma blusa de manga comprida branca lisa, pois ainda estava frio para usar blusas de manga curta. Vesti minha calça jeans desbotado da Diesel e um tênis da adidas com tiras prateadas, pois eu ainda ia no mercado. Passei um pouco de brilho labial e usei 212 CH.

Pequei uma bolsa e coloquei minha carteira, iPhone, chaves do carro e casa. Desci as escadas e fui até a garagem para ver meu "bebê". Ele estava lindo, estacionado do lado de uma lamborghini, e de uma Mercedes sedan. Entrei no carro e senti o cheirinho de carro novo. Sai da garagem e fui em direção ao mercado onde meu pai tinha mostrado o caminho. Estacionei o carro e peguei a bolsa e sai do carro colocando o alarme. Algumas pessoas olhavam, claro que meu carro devia ser chamativo, a maioria era antigo. Entrei no mercado e fui procurar os produtos, colocando-os no carrinho. Várias pessoas olhavam, eu dava um sorriso tímido que as vezes era retribuído.

Faltava apenas alguns itens para comprar, quando esbarrei em alguém e derrubei algumas caixas de doces que estava segurando.

-Mil desculpas, eu sou muito desastrada. - eu me desculpei enquanto corava de vergonha e me abaixava pra juntar.

-Não foi nada. - disse um voz melodiosa do meu lado.

Olhei para o dono da voz, e encontrei um garoto que aparentava a mesma idade que eu, com cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos. Era musculoso, não muito, mas ainda era musculoso. Eu vi que ele estava ajoelhado ao meu lado me ajudando a juntar os doces.

-Hm... Você é fã de doces, não? - ele falou enquanto olhava a quantidade que eu tinha pego.

-Ah, não. É que acabei de chegar na cidade, e minha mãe me pediu para comprar. Ela ama doces.

Ele me encarou por um momento, e eu senti minhas bochechas corarem.

-Então você é uma dos Summers? - ele perguntou curioso.

-É, mas como sabe?

-Sabe, aqui em Forks todo mundo sabe de tudo. - ele falou dando um sorriso que quase fez minhas pernas desmoronarem. - Qual o seu nome?

-Fernanda, ou Nanda, como preferir.

-Nanda... - ele disse parecendo que estava vendo como meu nome soava. - Prazer, sou Jasper Hale. - ele esticou a mão e eu apertei-a.

Ficamos nos encarando por um tempo, até eu lembrar que eu tinha que ir.

-Ah perdão, mas tenho que ir. - falei dando um pequeno sorriso.

-Eu posso te acompanhar? - ele soava esperançoso.

-Claro. - aceitando seu pedido enquanto ia andando até o caixa. Paguei e fui pegar as sacolas, que percebi que Jasper já tinha pego todas. - Não precisa fazer isso.

-Eu insisto. - ele era tão gentil que fazia a proposta ser irrecusável.

Caminhamos até meu carro, e abri o porta-malas, onde Jasper colocou as compras e fechou antes que eu tivesse chance.

-Que ano está cursando? - ele me perguntou depois que fechou o porta-malas.

-Segundo, tenho 17. - ele abriu um sorriso radiante quando disse isso.

-Eu também. Eu moro no bairro da Medicina, onde vários médicos que trabalham no hospital vivem. Minha mãe é médica e meu pai advogado que trabalha em Portland. Minha irmã, Rosalie, estava ansiosa por sua chegada. Ela é a do tipo que ama roupas de marca, e ouviu que sua mãe é dona de uma agência.

-Eu também moro no bairro da Medicina! Meu pai médico, e minha mãe realmente é dona de uma agência de modelos. Ela veio divulgar alguns trabalhos em Portland e relaxar um pouco, mas ainda vai continuar trabalhando, mas pelo computador e telefone. Ela ama decorar coisas, ela decorou a casa inteira. E meu irmão, Emmett, é um ano mais velho, mas como ele viajou no ano passado durante um ano, ele está no mesmo ano que eu. Ele parece um urso brincalhão. - falei sorrindo.

-Você ama eles. - não era uma pergunta.

-Amo. Não sei o quê faria sem eles. Então... quer uma carona? Já que você mora no mesmo bairro...

-Não precisa. Aliás eu tenho que me apressar, Rosalie está "naqueles" dias e me obrigou a vir aqui comprar doces pra ela. - ele pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa e riu divertido – Ela vai ter um ataque quando souber que eu vi você.

Ri com aquilo.

-Te vejo amanhã no colégio, então? - ele me perguntou enquanto andava pra trás.

-Pode apostar que sim. - falei sorrindo.

-Então até amanhã, Nanda. - ele entrou no mercado enquanto acenava.

Eu o olhei por um tempo, e lembrei que tinha que entrar no carro. Entrei e dirigi até em casa. Quando entrei na garagem, vi que o M3 de minha mãe já estava ali.

Abri a porta, e encontrei a sala vazia, carreguei as compras até a cozinha, e deixei em cima da mesa, pois não sabia onde guardar as coisas ainda.

-Oi? Já cheguei! - falei anunciando minha chegada.

-Olá minha filha! - minha mãe apareceu com um roupão saindo do jardim, provavelmente na piscina. - Comprou tudo?

-Sim, mãe. Eu conheci um garoto chamado Jasper, ele também mora aqui no bairro, e está no mesmo ano que eu.- falei enquanto ajudava minha mãe a guardar as compras.

-Jasper? E como ele é? - Curiosa demais...

-Ele é legal. Me ajudou a levar as coisas pro carro.

Antes de ela dizer alguma coisa, Emmett tinha me agarrado num abraço de urso, ele estava todo molhado. Lá se vai a minha roupa...

-Vem maninha! A água ta boa, não me faça te jogar na piscina vestida...

-Tá bom, como se eu fosse capaz de querer que você me jogue. Só me solta pra eu poder subir, sim?

-Ok, mas não demora ou eu vou te buscar! - ele me soltou e voltou pro jardim, só consegui ouvir o barulho dele se jogando na água e fazendo água espirrar para todo o lado.

Subi as escadas e entrei em meu quarto. Tirei o iPhone e coloquei em cima da mesa, peguei a carteira e guardei dentro da gaveta. Tirei as roupas e guardei no armário e fui ver os biquínis. Peguei um tomara-que-caia preto, e o coloquei. Olhei pela janela e vi que o sol estava forte. Milagre! Coloquei um chinelo preto, um roupão, passei protetor, peguei meu óculos de sol da Armani, e meu iPod.

Desci a escadaria e fui para o jardim. Todos estavam dentro da piscina, minha mãe nadava, meu pai relaxava na borda da piscina, e Emmett mergulhava. Eu sentei em uma cadeira na sombra. Já disse que eu odeio sol?Já? Então... Eu peguei meu iPod e comecei a ouvir "Love Story – Taylor Swift". Não demorou nem dez minutos e Emmett já tinha me jogado na piscina. Sorte que eu tinha tirado o roupão, os óculos e o iPod, se não eles já eram. Assim passamos o dia em família, antes de eu me deitar na cama e adormecer profundamente.

* * *

**Oi! E então? Não peguem muito pesado nas reviews! Primeira fic!!! Deixem alguém feliz, mandem reviews!!! Beijooss**


	2. Forks High School

**Twilight não me pertence. Se pertencesse, eu estaria casada com o Robert Pattinson, morando com ele e junto com o nosso pequeno Spunk ou casada com o Jackson, com uma casa cheia de criancinhas de olhos verdes... :P**

* * *

Acordei com o som do despertador do meu iPhone, e demorei um pouco para me lembrar que tinha que ir para o colégio. Levantei da cama e olhei pela janela. O céu estava cinza. Fui até o banheiro me olhar no espelho. Ainda bem que meu cabelo não estava a juba que fica quando, geralmente, eu acordo, mas sim liso e pouco volume. Escovei o cabelo, escovei os dentes e desci até a cozinha para comer alguma coisa. Chegando lá, vi que Emmett já estava pronto, comendo suas panquecas com calda de chocolate. Ele olhou pra mim de cima para baixo, como se estivesse me analisando.

-Belas pantufas, maninha. - ele pelo jeito estava se segurando para não rir, não era um comportamento muito Emmett. Geralmente ele ria da cara de todo mundo, sem ligar se a pessoa estava bem na frente dele. Olhei para baixo e percebi que estava com minhas pantufas de coelhinho.

-Obrigada, Emmett... - disse sarcasticamente, enquanto pegava uma panqueca e comia no meu prato.

-Vamo, Nanda. Ou vamos chegar atrasados... - Emmett já estava ficando impaciente.

-Tá bom, tá bom! Já to subindo!

Subi as escadas e entrei dentro do meu banheiro para escovar os dentes novamente. Logo depois, entrei no meu closet. Escolhi uma manga longa com gola alta, branca; jeans escuras; botas pretas, com salto agulha; e um chapéu branco risca giz. Passei um pouco de brilho, e pouca maquiagem. Peguei minha mochila, coloquei meus livros novos, celular, carteira e chaves.

Desci as escadas e encontrei Emmett encostado na porta. Ele estava com blusa branca, que destacavam seus músculos, jeans escuras e tênis da Nike preto. Pelo jeito estávamos combinando, só faltava o chapéu.

-Em que carro nós vamos? - perguntei, pois eu estava com a minha chave e ele com a dele.

-No meu, o seu é meio... hm... feminino demais pra mim. - tá, pode até ser feminino demais, mas a lamborghini é tão pouco chamativa...

-Tudo bem, Emm. Então vamos antes que cheguemos atrasados.

Caminhamos até a sua nova Lamborghini Gallardo. Muito pouco chamativa em Forks... Emmett adorava velocidade. Ele abriu a porta pra mim, e eu entrei. Ainda tinha o cheirinho de novo, que nem o meu. Ele entrou do lado do motorista e ligou o som. "Supermassive Black Hole – Muse". Adorávamos essa música, eu era capaz de ficar ouvindo ela por horas seguidas sem enjoar dela.

Chegamos em Forks High School em quinze minutos, ainda estava vazia, e nós achando que íamos chegar atrasados. Ele saiu do carro e veio abrir a porta para mim com o seu sorriso de sempre. Provavelmente pensando como iria ser derrotar todos os garotos na aula de Educação Física. Fomos até a secretaria e encontramos ela deserta, tirando uma mulher ruiva sentada atrás de uma mesa cercada de papéis. Quando entramos o vento entrou fazendo vários papéis voarem. Eu e Emmett nos agachamos para juntar, sendo que era nossa culpa por eles terem voado. Depois entregamos os papéis para a mulher que nos olhava perplexa.

-O-obrigada. Posso ajudá-los em alguma coisa? - ela perguntou olhando Emmett, ou melhor, comendo-o com os olhos. Deus! Até ela?! Ela tinha pelo menos cinquenta anos!

-Sim, senhora. Eu me chamo Fernanda Summers e esse é meu irmão, Emmett Summers. - disse enquanto indicava Emmett com a mão - Somos novos e queriamos os horários das aulas e tudo mais.

-Ah, sim! Claro, os irmãos Summers. Aqui está o seu horário, - ela me deu meus horários – E o seu. - ela disse enquanto entregava o horário para Emmett, com uma piscadela, mas ele abaixou a cabeça bem na hora que ela piscou.

Ela nos mostrou as salas e como chegar até elas. Depois saímos da secretaria, tomando cuidado com o vento. Quando saímos, já tinha mais gente nos estacinamento, que nos olhavam sem parar.

-Então Emm, não demorou nem cinco minutos, e já conseguiu uma admiradora! - falei enquanto ria dele, que dava um sorriso pateta.

-Isso é bom, se eu quiser mudar de turma, é só apelar pro meu poder de sedução. - ele falou isso enquanto andava do meu lado com as mãos no bolso.

-Hey! Nanda! - ouvi uma voz melodiosa me chamando.

Me virei e vi Jasper acompanhado de uma garota que fazia qualquer outra ficar com a auto-estima lá no chão. Ela era loira, com os cabelos ondulados até a cintura; olhos azuis claros, e pelo que eu via, roupas de marca. Devia ser a Rosalie.

-Olá Jasper. Essa deve ser a Rosalie, não? - ambos me deram um sorriso radinte.

-Pode me chamar de Rose. Então era verdade mesmo que meu irmão disse que te encontrou ontem no mercado? - ela parecia bem animada com a espectativa de ter um novo rosto da "moda" no colégio.

-É verdade sim. Ah, Jasper, Rose, esse é meu irmão Emmett. - disse enquanto o indicava com a mão esquerda.

Olhei para Emmett, ele parecia hipnotizado pela Rose, e Rose, parecia hipnotizada por ele.

-Prazer – ele pegou a mão dela e beijou delicadamente. Eu consegui ouvir Rose suspirando.

Ele pareceu notar que o Jasper ainda estava ali, e esticou a mão para ele, que a apertou.

-Então, Nanda que aula você tem agora? - perguntou Rose, que tinha saído do seu tranze.

-Educação cívica, Jefferson, prédio 6 - falei enquanto lia o papel que tinha meus horários.

-Que coincidência! Eu também! - me informou Rose – Eu vou te mostrar o caminho hoje! Tchau Jazz! Tchau Emmett – ela mandou um sorriso tímido para o meu irmão, que ficou do lado do Jasper, enquanto nos olhavam.

-Tchau Emm! A gente se vê depois! Tchau Jasper! - acenei animadamente enquanto Rose caminhava o meu lado.

-Aii Nanda, posso te chamar de Nanda, né? - ela perguntou eu acenei com a cabeça – Quero saber tudo sobre você e sua família!

-Calma Rose! - falei rindo, ela estava tão animada que só faltava ela pular. Mas então fiquei séria – Rose, me desculpe te perguntar, mas você não está falando comigo só porque minha mãe é dona de um agência, né?

-Não, Nanda! Eu quero saber sobre você, se fosse só por sua mãe eu já ia começar falando sobre ela e te obrigar a pedir pra eu ser modelo, ou ganhar coisas. - ela colocou a mão no meu ombro, e me olhou amigavelmente. - Eu quero ser sua amiga. De verdade.

-Obrigada, Rose. É que é difícil. Várias pessoas se aproximavam de mim só por isso. - dei um sorriso a ela, e ela me retribuíu – Bom, eu e minha família já moramos em tudo quanto é lugar. L.A, Brasil, Londres, Paris... - falei enquanto contava os lugares nos dedos. Rose ficou encantada. - Já estamos acostumados a mudar tanto. Meu pai é um grande cardiologista, e vinha pessoas de vários lugares para se consultar com ele. Minha mãe era modelo no começo, então ela começou a fazer muito sucesso e criou a agência. Ela diz que eu desenho bem, então às vezes me pede a minha opinião. Ela também fica insistindo pra eu e o Emmett sermos modelos em alguns trabalhos, de vez enquando a gente faz, quando a gente gosta da marca e tudo mais... Mas e a sua? Como é sua família? Jasper disse que seu pai era advogado e sua mãe era médica.

-Bom, minha mãe é neurologista e meu pai é advogado mesmo. Ele geralmente fica fora da cidade, pois os clientes dele são de fora. Eu tenho alguns trabalhos como modelo de vez enquando. Jasper, bom, ele ainda não sabe o quê ele quer ser nem nada. Ele canta muito bem, tinha uma banda antes, mas ela acabou. Ele tem grande carisma, sempre consegue amigos muito rápido e ele influencia as pessoas facimente. - ela ficou hesitante por um momento e perguntou – E o Emmett?

-O quê tem o Emmett? - perguntei confusa.

-A sei lá... A idade, hobby's e tudo mais... - ela estava começando a corar com aquilo. Eles até faziam um casal bonitinho... Foco, Nanda! Foco!

-Bom, o nome dele é Emmett Summers, tem 18 anos e cursa o 2º ano, porque ele viajou o ano passado por muitos lugares então ele perdeu um ano. Ele é muito forte, muito mesmo. Nunca enfrente ele em uma queda-de-braço, ou você vai parar no hospital. - aquilo já tinha acontecido com um amigo meu, ele enfrentou o Emmett e teve que ficar 2 meses com gesso no braço. - Ele parece um urso brincalhão, sempre fazendo as pessoas rirem, mas sabe ser sério. Ele é muito protetor, nunca mexa com minha família, só se você quiser perder os dentes da boca. Mas ele é um cara incrível. Ele adora esportes, ele gosta de ver os outros perderem.

-Nossa... - ela ficou atônica com o quê eu disse. - Ah, já chegamos, falta dez minutos ainda, quer entrar?

-Por mim tudo bem. - disse entrando na sala. Ela era pequena, e os lugares eram em mesas de duas pessoas. Tinha alguns alunos sentados, todos que estavam ali, se viraram para me ver. As garotas estavam em um grupinho, cochichado. Uma delas era loira, olhos azuis, não gostei dela, parecia se achar superior a todo mundo. Outra era uma menina de cabelos castanhos encaracolados, era um pouco baixinha e era muito agitada.

-Essa é Lauren Mallory e seu grupinho de seguidoras. Ninguém gosta dela, mas andam junto porque ela é popular. - Rose me dava informações das pessoas ali. Notei que uma menina entrou na sala. Ela parecia uma fada. Ela era baixinha, pelo visto mais ou menos 1, 50m. A garota tinha olhos verdes e cabelos pretos repicados. Percebi que ela tinha roupas de marca, pelo visto não tinha tão poucas pessoas ricas aqui.

-Quem é aquela que acabou de entrar? - perguntei a Rose, que seguiu meu olhar até a garota fada.

-Ela se chama Alice Cullen. Ela tem um irmão chamado Edward. Eles são lindos, mas não se misturam muito, mas Alice é bem simpática, sempre trata as pessoas bem, a não ser que essa pessoa mereça. - ela parecia gostar da menina chamada Alice, não falava no mesmo tom que falava de Lauren.

Olhei em volta e percebi que o professor já tinha chegado. Andei até ele e me apresentei. Ele me indicou o lugar vazio do lado de Alice. Caminhei até a mesa e sorri para ela enquanto sentava. Ela olhou para mim e abriu um sorriso de orelha em orelha.

-Prazer, meu nome é Alice. Você é a Fernanda, né? - ela tinha uma voz melodiosa e quase pulava na cadeira de tanta animação.

-Nanda, por favor. Prazer, Alice - realmente ela era muito simpática.

Paramos de conversar quando o professor começou a dar a matéria. Legal, já tinha aprendido isso. Eu estava no fundo da sala, mas algumas pessoas ainda olhavam, algumas mandando sorrisos de boas-vindas ou só olhavam, que nem no caso da tal Lauren.

No final da aula, Alice se despediu de mim com um beijo em cada bochecha, como se fossemos amigas, não que eu não quisesse, mas ela REALMENTE era animada. Rose me fez sinal que iria me esperar lá fora. Olhei em volta e percebi que o grupo da Lauren vinha em minha direção. Tentei sair mas já estava encurralada.

-Oi, você é a Fernanda, não? - Lauren me perguntou, vi que tinha um olhar de raiva, mas finji não notar.

-Sim, sou eu – respondi secamente.

-Você gostaria de andar com a gente? - ela perguntou com um sorriso triunfante no rosto, como se já soubesse a resposta.

-Hmm... Não, – elas me olharem incrédulas e eu continuei – obrigada, mas tenho coisas melhores para fazer do quê vocês ficarem aí, pastando com essas calças de brechó e blusa de promoção se achando superiores a todo mundo.

Nem esperei as respostas delas, só sai pela porta e percebi que Rose estava encostada na porta junto com a Alice, ambas gargalhando.

-Hmm... Oi? - eu não estava entendendo nada.

-Oi, Nanda. Desculpa mas a gente tinha que ouvir isso. Tínhamos certeza que você não iria ficar quieta. - Alice mal conseguia falar direito.

-Não sabia que vocês eram amigas... - Rose não tinha me falado nada a respeito disso.

-Bom, sabe, ela era namorada do Jazz, mas daí eles terminaram, mas ainda são amigos, então ela é minha amiga também – Rose me explicou.

-Legal. Bom, eu tenho Espanhol agora. Alguma de vocês sabe onde é? - Espanhol... Fácil, era parecido com português.

-Eu sei! É a mesma aula que o Edward, talvez você o conheça! Ele é tímido, mas é boa pessoa – Alice me mostrou o caminho, ou melhor, me arrastou até lá. Entrei na sala e acenei enquanto elas se afastavam. Encarei a turma e percebi que todos olhavam para mim. Sorte que a professora ainda não tinha começado. Senti meu rosto esquentar e andei até a mesa da professora e ela me colocou no lugar do lado de um garoto cabelos cor de bronze e olhos verdes. Era forte, não parecia muito musculoso, mas não parecia nem um pouco frágil. Me sentei a seu lado e me apresentei.

-Oi, meu nome é Nanda - disse sorrindo. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu de volta.

-Oi. Sou Edward Cullen – ele se apresentou ainda sorrindo.

Edward CULLEN? Esse era o irmão da Alice?!

-Você é o irmão da Alice? - perguntei curiosa.

-É, mas como sabe? - ele tinha uma voz de veludo. Caramba, todo mundo aqui tinha uma voz linda?!

-Ela me disse que tinha um irmão chamado Edward e que tinha aula de Espanhol também. - expliquei a ele.

-Acho que vocês vão se dar bem. Ela ama roupas... Não que ela esteja interessada nas suas roupas e tudo, mas ela adora comprar... - ele tremeu quando disse isso.

-Hmm... por quê ficou assim quando falou isso? - podia estar frio, mas não era tanto pra tremer.

-Não é você que é a cobaia dela. Ela me considera mais como um Ken, aquele namorado da boneca lá.

Eu tive que rir disso, a imagem dele de boneco sendo vestido pela Alice, a menina fada.

A profesora começou a aula e não voltamos a falar novamente. Depois que terminou fui para a aula de Educação Física, onde eu tinha aula com Emmett. Isso iria ser divertido, sempre ganhávamos. Quando cheguei lá o professor me deu um uniforme, mas não me fez vestir. Só tinha trocado as botas por tênis. A aula iria ser de vôlei, já consegui imaginar Emm jogando a bola, coitada da pessoa que fosse atingida...

Como imaginava, todo mundo tinha medo do Emmett. Ganhamos fácil com 12 pontos a mais. Troquei o tênis pela bota, e esperei Emmett no lado de fora. Ele foi rápido, e seguimos até o refeitório, onde todo mundo olhou para nós. Pegamos as bandejas, pagamos e fomos procurar um lugar pra sentar.

Logo achamos um. Jasper acenava no canto do refeitório, nos chamando para nos sentar junto com ele, Rose, Alice e Edward. Eu me sentei entre Alice e Rose, e Emmett entre Edward e Jasper.

O garotos conversavam sobre carros. Nossa, que interessante... E nós falávamos sobre a Lauren. Elas achavam admirável o quê eu fiz, pois segundo elas, nunca ninguém tinha recusado andar com elas, nem tinham coragem de falar o quê eu falei.

Notei que Alice olhava para Jasper de vez enquando e Rose e Emmett também, só que ambos olhavam em horas diferentes. Edward ficou conversando comigo sobre música. Ele gostava de música clássica e tocava piano desde que era pequeno. Ele e Alice eram adotados por um homem chamado Carlisle Cullen e uma mulher chamada Esme Cullen. Pelo modo que ele falava, não tinha dúvidas que ele amava seus pais adotivos.

O sinal tocou e eu e Emmett seguimos para o estacionamento, enquanto eles para suas aulas, pois como era nosso primeiro dia, não precisávamos ficar de tarde.

Fomos pra casa conversando sobre nosso primeiro dia. Ele disse que conheceu várias pessoas, mas a maioria era apenas por interesse, principalmente as garotas. Chegamos em casa, e eu fui direto tomar banho. Coloquei água quente, e comecei a relaxar. Saindo do banho, sequei meu cabelo até ele ficar liso. Escolhi uma roupa mais confortável; calça jeans, crocs branco, e moleton da GAP.

Desci as escadas encontrei Emmett assaltando a geladeira. Agora sim ele parecia um urso, roubando comida...

-Que feio Emm... Roubando comida da geladeira... - disse rindo enquanto ele me olhava com boca cheia de comida.

-Você quer jogar ping pong? - ele me perguntou depois que engoliu.

-Tá, como se você não soubesse quem vai ganhar – falei enquanto revirava os olhos e Emmett riu. Ele sempre foi melhor que eu no ping pong, mas como um bom irmão, às vezes ele me deixava ganhar. Só às vezes...

Ficamos jogando a tarde toda, claro que ele ganhou, quase sempre ganha. Mais tarde fomos jantar, quando nossos pais chegaram. Minha mãe começou a perguntar sobre nosso primeiro dia.

-Então, Nanda... E o Jasper? - eu me engasguei com aquilo. Eu já disse como minha mãe é curiosa???

-O quê tem ele mãe? - disse enquanto tomava água.

-Você não disse muito sobre ele ontem... - ela realmente tava tentando tira alguma informação de mim. Muito curiosa...

-Eu já disse, ele é legal. Hoje eu conheci a irmã dele, Rosalie, ela faz alguns trabalhos como modelo. Eles são gêmeos, mas ele tem olho castanho e ela tem olho azul. São bastante diferentes.

-Modelo? Acho que você pode convidar ela para vir aqui, assim eu posso conhece-la! - os olhos de Emmett brilharam quando ela disse isso. Minha mãe realmente estava animada. Todo mundo era animado ou é só impressão?

-Claro, claro. E então pai? Como foi no hospital? - perguntei tentando desviar do assunto.

-É incrível. Simples, claro, mas tem funcionários ótimos, todos são muito educados. - ele disse sorrindo. Meu pai adorava cuidar das pessoas.

-Você conheceu algum médico chamado Cullen? - perguntei curiosa. Edward tinha dito que seu pai era médico.

-Conheci. Carlisle Cullen, todas as enfermeiras dão em cima dele. É engraçado, mas ele ama a esposa dele. Por quê pergunta?

-Só curiosidade. Eu e Emmett conhecemos os irmãos Alice e Edward Cullen. Eles são adotados, e gostam bastante dos pais deles. Licença, já vou ir dormir. - acrescentei quando vi minha mãe abrindo a boca pra perguntar sobre os Cullens.

Dei um beijo no meu pai e em minha mãe. Emmett me deu um abraço de urso e um beijo estalado na bochecha. Subi até meu quarto e coloquei o pijama. Escovei os dentes e deitei na cama. Adormeci rapidamente lembrando que amanhã iria encontrar Alice, Rose, Edward e Jasper.

* * *

**_Aqui está o segundo!! Tá meio ruim, mas é primeira fic, e na segunda-feira eu volto pro colégio :´( Iluminem meu dia, mandem reviews!!! No momento só recebi uma, mas ela já ilumino meu diazinho!!!!!!_**

**Sra. Hale: **Brigadaaa!!! Você ilumino meu dia, de verdade! É né, a Nanda tem tudo que a gente sonha... MANHÊÊÊÊ!!! Eu quero se ela!!!!


	3. Residência dos Summers

**Twilight não me pertence. Se pertencesse, eu estaria casada com o Robert Pattinson, morando com ele e junto com o nosso pequeno Spunk ou casada com o Jackson, com uma casa cheia de criancinhas de olhos verdes... :P**

* * *

Acordei mais cedo do quê no dia anterior. Joguei as cobertas pro lado e fui até a janela. Neve! Estava nevando! Amo neve, assim como todo o frio. Tempo maluco esse, um dia está sol, outro dia nublado, e agora nevando! Arrumei minha cama, fui até o banheiro escovar os dentes e tomar banho. Logo e seguida sequei o cabelo e entrei no meu closet. Iria escolher uma roupa normal hoje, provavelmente Emmett iria fazer uma guerra de bola de neve, e como eu iria participar, não vou usar uma roupa que eu possa estragar ou minha mãe me mata. Peguei uma jeans escuro da Diesel, moleton GAP preto com o logotipo rosa e tênis Adidas branco com listras pretas, botas iriam ser uma arma mortal nesse tempo.

Fui até a cozinha onde estava Emmett tomando seu chocolate quente. Peguei a caneca dele e dei um gole. Devolvi para ele, Emm não se importava em dividir as coisas comigo, desde que ele ganhasse mais.

-E então? Vai participar da guerra de bola de neve, né? - ele me perguntou. Era divertido ganhar dos outros.

-Claro, não perderia isso por nada! - demos nosso sorriso maligno ao mesmo tempo.

-Vai ser no estacionamento depois da aula. Mas estou pensando em jogar uma bola de neve em alguém no refeitório... - tadinho da criatura que receber essa bola, é como receber um cubo de gelo tamanho família bem no rosto.

-Tudo bem, só vou subir para escovar os dentes e já volto! - peguei uma barra de cereal e comi no caminho até me quarto. Escovei meus dentes, peguei minha mochila com todo meu material, celular e chaves. Fui até o hall e Emmett estava me esperando. Entramos na garagem e fomos até a Lamborghini dele.

A estrada estava mais escorregadia, então Emmett dirigiu mais devagar. Chegamos no colégio e já se via algumas pessoas. Talvez elas quisessem evitar a possível guerra de bolas de neve antes das aulas. Vimos Jasper e Rosalie saírem de um Audi TT. Ambos estavam com roupas casuais. Já deviam saber que íamos aprontar alguma coisa.

-Oi Nanda! Oi Emmett – ela deu um sorriso tímido para me irmão que sorriu também.

-Oi Rose, tudo bem Jasper? - falei simpática.

-Tudo ótimo! Belas roupas... - ele disse desconfiado.

-Gostei da de vocês também - disse tão desconfiada quanto ele – Eu já vou entrando, Rose você vem?

-Claro. Até depois pra vocês! - ela informou eles e veio se juntar a mim.

Dez segundos de silêncio.

-Vocês vão fazer alguma coisa, né? - perguntamos juntas.

-Talvez... - respondemos juntas novamente.

Virei para trás e vi que Alice vinha em nossa direção. Ela concerteza não planejava participar da guerra.

-Olá garotas, vocês sabiam que os garotos estão planejando uma guerra... - ela parou e olhou nossas roupas e engoliu seco – Vocês não vão me acertar, né?

-Alice, a gente nunca iria fazer isso com você! - eu falei inocentemente para ela, que não acreditou em mim.

-Tá, sei. Bom, eu tava pensando se esse fim de semana a gente podia sair com os garotos para ir no boliche! - ela perguntou animada.

-Por mim tudo bem, podemos fazer grupos de irmãos. Eu e Emmett; Rose e Jasper; Alice e Edward - já estou vendo o Emmett fazendo uma aposta, ele sempre fez os perdedores passarem micos na frente de todo mundo no boliche.

-Tudo bem, me deem seus números pra gente marcar direito - todas nós pegamos nossos celulares e trocamos os números. Elas deram o delas e de seus irmãos, e eu dei o meu e o de Emm.

A aula de educação cívica passou rápido. Alice me passava bilhetinhos constantemente pedindo para eu não jogar neve nela. Respondia que eu não iria jogar. Mas acho que esqueci de informar que Emmett nunca deixa ninguém de fora...

Cheguei na aula de Espanhol e sentei do lado de Edward, que também estava com uma roupa mais casual. Fizemos um acordo que não jogaríamos neve um no outro. Já falei que às vezes eu tenho memória curta, quando quero esquecer alguma coisa?

Finalmente chegou a Educação Física. Informei a Emmett que tinha prometido a Alice que não iria acertar neve nela, mas ele podia. A Alice precisava se divertir de vez enquando...

Acabando a aula, nos arrumamos rápido e ele fez duas bolas de neve e as escondeu na manga. Chegamos até o refeitório e pegamos apenas um refrigerante. Sentamos na mesa junto com os outros. Alice estava ansiosa, sabia que alguém ia acertar nela. Edward me olhava como se estivesse tendo certeza que não ia descumprir o combinado. Jasper estava desconfiado de Emm. Rose estava tirando a maquiagem, acho que ela tinha medo de borrar no meio daquela neve.

Emmett me passou uma bola de neve por baixo da mesa. Nos levantamos dizendo que tínhamos que pegar uma coisa no carro, e quando estávamos cinco metro longe da mesa, jogamos as bolas. A de Emmett acertou a testa de Edward, e a minha atingiu bem o rosto do Jasper. Eles fizeram expressões de quê iria ter revanche. Várias pessoas se viraram pra ver quem tinha jogado as bolas de neve. Eu e Emm abrimos sorrisos malignos e saímos do refeitório.

-E então? Tem algum plano, maninho? - perguntei quando passamos pela porta.

-Nanda, seu irmão aqui SEMPRE tem um plano! - ele me olhou com seu olhar sombrio. Se eu não conhecesse ele, eu estaria morrendo de medo.

-Tudo bem... Qual é o plano? - perguntei curiosa.

-Na última aula, você diz que está passando mal e pede para ser liberada mais cedo. Eu vou fazer mesma coisa com minha professora de Francês, eu falo melhor que ela – Emmett é sempre tão modesto... - Vamos nos encontrar atás do carro, onde vamos fazer as nossas "armas". Eu vou acertar Alice e Jasper, e você vai jogar em Rose e em Edward.

-Mas como eu vou acertar o Edward? Ele pensa que eu não vou jogar nele.

-Chegue por trás. Ele não vai acertar em você com força, pois você é uma garota. Mas ele vai jogar. Eu não quero acertar Rose. Você não pode acertar a Alice. Eu tenho um grand finale pra resolver...

Ficamos falando do plano até tocar o sinal. Ele foi para trigonometria e eu fui para minha aula de biologia. Chegando na última aula, falei para a professora que não me sentia bem, e ela me liberou antes. Obrigada mãe, por me obrigar a ter aulas de teatro!

Cheguei até o carro e vi Emmett já fazendo nossas "armas". Comecei a ajudá-lo. No final contamos um total de cinquenta bolas. Tocou o sinal e Emmett se preparou para lançar, pois ele tinha mais força, assim poderia jogar mais longe.

Ele viu Alice saindo olhando de um lado pro outro, se certificando que não tinha nada vindo em sua direção. Emmett acertou bem na parte de trás da cabeça de Alice. Ela gritou tão alto que não podíamos deixar de gargalhar.

Emmett me cutucou e me apontou Edward que andava calmamente até seu carro. Escondi uma bola de neve na mão dentro do bolso e fui até ele.

-Olá Edward – bem na hora que ele virou eu acertei a bola bem no meio da cara dele. Ele tirou a neve da cara dele e ele olhou pra mim com um ar divertido.

-Eu achei que não íamos jogar neve um no outro...

-Oops! - coloquei a mão na boca infantilmente quando disse isso e saí correndo até o carro.

Emmett já estava tendo um guerra com Jasper, ambos estavam ensopados, ambos estavam gargalhando.

Achei Rose do lado de Jasper, e comecei a acertar um monte de neve nela. Ela começou a revidar, logo Edward se juntou e agora quase a escola inteira estava participando.

Jasper teve sua revanche e acertou três bolas em mim. Emmett tinha sumido e me deixado sozinha com Jasper, Rose e Edward.

Ouvi um grito e me virei pra ver daonde tinha vindo. Lá estava Emmett jogando dez bolas de neve na cabeça de Alice, de uma vez só. Imagine a cena? Um urso jogando uma montanha de neve, em uma fadinha? Pelo jeito esse era o grand finale de Emmett.

Agora Alice corria atrás do meu irmão, que estava vindo em minha direção.

-Olha a minha roupa! Olha a minha_ roupa novinha! - _disse Alice enquanto mostrava a roupa dela. Tudo encharcado...

-Se acalma Alice! - ela parecia um pixel nervoso – Como se eu não soubesse que você iria ficar assim... Eu vou dar roupas novas pra quem quiser, eu tenho tantas... Emmett que tal eles irem lá em casa?

-Por mim tudo bem! Assim a gente já mostrava a casa pra eles – Emmett concordou alegre.

-Então... - me virei pra eles – Vocês querem ir lá em casa? Minha mãe está ansiosa para conhecê-los.

Todos concordaram na hora.

-Tudo bem. Eu e Emm vamos na frente e vocês vem atrás, ok? - todos assentiram com a cabeça e foram para seus carros.

Eu entrei na Lamborghini junto com Emmett. Saímos em direção a nossa casa com o Audi TT do Jasper, e o Volvo de Edward atrás de nós. Entramos na garagem e esperamos eles estacionarem. Os olhos de Alice e Rose estavam brilhando de entusiasmo. Os garotos também estavam animados, mas tentavam disfarçar, muito mal por sinal.

-Vocês vão ficar aí ou vão entrar? - disse Emmett, divertido.

Mostramos todos os cômodos da casa pra eles, deixei meu quarto por último para Ali e Rose. Sabia que elas iriam ter um ataque quando vissem o closet.

Emmett e os garotos ficaram lá na sala de jogos, em uma partida de sinuca.

Eu abri a porta do meu quarto e elas entraram, analisando tudo.

-Eu amei o seu quarto! É tão moderno! - os olhos de Alice brilhavam, assim como os de Rose – Mostra o closet logo, por favor!

-Tá, tá... - fui até a porta do meu closet e abri.

Olhei para a cara delas para ver suas reações. Elas pareciam que estavam no paraíso.

-Ai meu Deus! - elas disseram juntas. Talvez elas nunca tenham visto um closet tão grande quanto o meu. Ele era maior que todo o meu quarto, paredes rosa e carpete branco.

-Bom, eu vou dar uma calça, blusa, casaco, bolsa, sapato para cada uma. Minha mãe me da coisas de mais.

Elas me abraçaram juntas, eu mal conseguia respirar. Em seguida elas andaram por todo o closet a procura de roupas. Ouvi meu celular tremer e fui até a minha cama, onde estavam nossas mochilas.

Peguei meu iPhone e vi que era uma mensagem.

_Como está ai em cima?_

_J._

Sorri com isso. Será que divia falar que elas quase me mataram sufocada? Comecei a escrever a resposta.

_Tirando o fato que elas quase tiveram um ataque..._

_Tudo bem. E como tá aí em baixo?_

_N._

Trinta segundos depois ele me enviou a resposta.

_Edward perdeu pro Em. na sinuca_

_Vou te mandar a foto do quê aconteceu_

_depois que ele perdeu a aposta do seu querido irmão._

_J._

Logo chegou uma foto do Edward vestindo um biquíni tomara-que-caia rosa. Emmett geralmente comprava roupas e escondia em um armário na sala de jogos, para suas apostas.

Comecei a gargalhar tanto, que Ali e Rose vieram ver o motivo de tanto riso. Mostrei a foto pra elas e elas também caíram na gargalhada.

_Lol! Acho que esqueci de avisar..._

_Nunca apostem nada com Em._

_ou vocês tem risco de virarem a chacota da cidade!_

_N._

Vinte segundos e Edward tinha me mandado a resposta no lugar do Jasper. Alice e Rose já tinham voltado, aos risos, pro meu closet.

_Obrigado por me avisar só agora!!_

_E então? Como fiquei de biquíni?_

_:-)_

_E._

_Sexy...Só faltou o batom!_

_N._

_Haha, obrigado! Agora o J._

_Está no ping pong com Em._

_E._

Coitado do Jasper. Emmett tem muitas armas, nem sempre o biquíni é o pior...

_Mando meu pêsames para ele._

_O quê está fazendo agora?_

_N._

_Tentando arrumar um batom_

_para ficar mais sexy... E você?_

_E._

Edward de batom??? Essa eu tenho que ver!

_Esperando sua irmã e R._

_Escolherem algumas roupas._

_N._

Bem nesse momento Ali e Rose saíram do meu closet segurando suas novas roupas. Calças, sapatos, blusas, casacos, bolsas.

-Muito obrigada mesmo, Nanda! - ela vieram me abraçar novamente e guardaram as roupas nas suas novas bolsas e descemos até a sala de jogos. Chegamos lá e vimos Edward com o biquíni tomara-que-caia, mas agora com um batom rosa chiclete. Jasper estava vestido de gogoboy.

Nenhuma de nós conseguiu segurar a risada. Imagina você, na sua sala de jogos, e ve seu amigo de biquíni e batom, e seu outro amigo vestido de gogoboy...

-Edward, você esqueceu de falar com o Jasper sobre a aposta, né? - perguntei no meio das risadas.

-É, posso dizer que eu esqueci sim... - Jasper lançou um olhar mortal para ele.

-Bom, Jazz... Você está... - tentei achar uma palavra que o descrevesse.

-Um idiota? - ele tentou completar.

-Não... Está sexy. Devia ter avisado vocês antes... Até quando eles vão ter que ficar assim? - perguntei ao Emm.

-Bom, eu ainda não sei. A mãe ligou dizendo que ela e o pai tiveram que ir para L.A por causa do trabalho... Então que tal eles dormirem aqui? Tem tudo... Colchão, coberta, comida, filmes, ...

-Por mim eles podem ficar, eles moram aqui perto também. Vocês querem passar a noite aqui? - perguntei para eles.

-Por nós tudo bem, só temos que avisar nossos pais e ir buscar algumas roupas para amanhã – Alice me informou enquanto olhava para Edward que conversava com sua mãe no telefone.

-Por nós também. Eu vou ligar para nossa mãe – Rose pegou o telefone e ligou.

Depois que todos tinham ligado, afirmaram que podíam dormir aqui. Eles saíram, ou melhor, Alice e Rose saíram, pois Edward e Jasper ainda estavam fantasiados. Eles pediram a elas para pegar suas roupas e elas foram até suas casas.

Eu e Emmett pegamos alguns colchões e levamos até a sala de jogos, onde arrastamos alguns móveis para poder ter espaço. Já eram 18h24 quando elas chegaram.

-Aqui está a sua roupa Edward – Alice entregou uma mochila com as roupas de Edward.

-Aqui estão as suas Jazz – Rose jogou a mochila para Jasper - Então, vamos agitar essa noite?

Eu e Emmett nos olhamos. Se fosse por nós, a noite estava apenas começando...

* * *

**_O quê será que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo? Como será a noite na casa dos Summers?! Como eu queria um Jasper vestido de gogoboy... *suspiros*_**

**_Obrigada pelas reviews!!! Eu quero mais reviews!É só apertar esse botão aqui em baixo "Review this Story/ Chapter"_**

**_Sra. Hale: _**Brigada!!! Mal comecei essa história... Ainda tem muuuuita coisa pela frente! E sim, a Alice ainda sente algo pelo Jazz, mas ele agora só a ve como uma amiga! Emm e Rose realmente já tem aquele clima...! Edward... Bom, o Edward ainda to pensando em algo pra ele. Beijoss espero que goste dese capítulo!

**_Vondy: _**Brigada! *-* Sim a Nanda realmente é muuuuuuito sortuda, mas ela não liga muito pro dinheiro e talz, ela liga é para os amigos, como ela sempre teve amigos interesseiros, ela fica muito feliz de ter amigos verdadeiros em Forks. Beijos!

**_Bia. Cullen-CrAzY: _**Aiii que trágico, quarta feira volta pras aulas :x eu ainda to tentando me acostumaa volta a acorda 5h45 da manha T.T agora nas férias eu só to acordando 12h xP Espero que goste desse capítulo, beijooss!


	4. A Noite

**Twilight não me pertence. Se pertencesse, eu estaria casada com o Robert Pattinson, morando com ele e junto com o nosso pequeno Spunk ou casada com o Jackson, com uma casa cheia de criancinhas de olhos verdes... :P**

* * *

-Claro... Então, o quê vocês querem fazer? - perguntei inocentemente à eles. Eu e Emmett sempre tínhamos algo por debaixo da manga.

-Vamos jogar alguma coisa! E a Nanda faz as apostas... Não confio muito no Emmett – Jasper sugeriu. Ele pelo jeito não fazia idéia que eu e meu irmão compartilhávamos os mesmos pensamentos quando o assunto era aposta.

-Tudo bem... Sinuca, Emmett joga, mas ele não escolhe o desafio. Eu sou horrível... - Mentira. Eu era a única desafiante de Emmett desde que aprendemos a andar, então ele sempre me ensinava. Ou seja, eu era tão boa quanto ele. Obrigada novamente mãe, pelas aulas de teatro.

-Ok, eu e Jasper contra você e Emmett – Edward falou.

-Tudo bem. Ali, Rose, que tal vocês escolherem um filme? Tem vários ali naquele armário – apontei para um armário que tinha pelo menos uns 250 filmes. Eu tinha quase certeza que depois que elas terminassem, não iriam querer ver o filme se comparado a com a aposta.

Começamos a jogar, eu encassapei três bolas na primeira tacada, fazendo Edward e Jasper trocarem olhares e engolirem seco.

Não demorou nem dez minutos, e já tínhamos ganhado. Ed e Jazz estavam muito temerosos com o meu "pequeno" desafio...

-Bom, como eu e Emm ganhamos, eu vou escolher um desafio para vocês. Só posso dizer que eu espero que tenha gostado dessa roupa Edward... Jasper, você ficou muito bem nessa roupa, mas... Eu sou muito boazinha, vou deixar vocês com um pouco de roupa a mais – eles respiraram aliviados. Acho que não contei que Emmett tinha muitas fantasias. Era praticamente um closet só de fantasias.

-Obrigado. Então, o quê vamos ter que vestir? - perguntou Jasper.

-Espera aí! - entrei dentro do closet das fantasias seguido por Emm, que me ajudou a achá-las. Voltei até a sala onde todos esperavam ansiosos – Primeiro, eu sinto muito por isso... Mas a mente poluída do Emm me ajuda muito às vezes. Segundo, Edward, você não fará mais o papel de mulher, isso vai ser o Jazz.

-Como assim eu vou ter que me fantasiar de mulher? - perguntou Jazz amedrontado.

-Bom, enquanto Edward simula um strip tease, você vai se fantasiar de mulher gato e bater com um chicote de brinquedo nele – consegui manter a cara séria. Mas isso foi muito difícil, principalmente quando tem três pessoas rindo como hienas do seu lado, e mais duas pessoas se olhando enojados.

-Você não pode estar falando sério! - eles gritaram pra mim ao mesmo tempo. Nervosinhos demais...

-Nunca falei tão sério! E vão se vestir logo! Quanto mais cedo vocês se vestirem, mais cedo vai terminar! - completei com meu sorriso maligno enquanto eles iam, bufando, até o banheiro trocar de roupa.

-Nanda você foi genial! Nunca me diverti tanto antes! - disse Alice no meio as gargalhadas.

-É maninha! Nunca pensei que você tivesse tanto talento para apostas! - Emm dava seu sorriso radiante pra mim.

-Emm, eu fui criada junto com você, morei junto com você e vivi com você! Eu vivia cerca de 15 horas por dia com você, eu tinha que aprender alguma coisa... - falei enquanto colocava meu braço apoiado em seu ombro.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, Alice e Rose começaram a gargalhar novamente. Olhei para trás e vi uma cena que eu nunca iria esquecer na minha vida.

Jasper vinha vestido com uma roupa de couro preta coladíssima, máscara nos olhos, orelhas de gatinho no seu cabelo loiro e um chicote de brinquedo. Reparei que a fantasia também tinha um rabinho atrás.

Edward estava... Sexy. Ele usava uma roupa de policial, que combinava muito com seu corpo, por sinal. Ele tinha deixado dois botões abertos mostrando o começo do seu peitoral malhado.

-Como se diz, Jazz? - perguntei a ele.

-Miau – ele falou sem emoção, nos fazendo explodir em risadas.

-Se mexam, eu estou esperando – falei cínicamente, enquanto desligava a lâmpada e ligava as luzes fazendo o globo de vidro no teto brilhar sem parar. Liguei o som e coloquei "Gimme More – Britney Spears".

Eu, Alice, Rose e Emm, nos sentamos no colchão de frente para eles. Eles ficaram parados, sem saber como reagir.

-Por quê vocês estão parados? - perguntei à eles.

-Talvez porque eu nunca tinha feito strip tease na minha vida?! - Edward ficava tão fofo bravinho...

-Sempre tem uma primeira vez! - ele me lançou um olhar raivoso e eu bufei enquanto me levantava – Eu tenho que fazer tudo aqui? Eu vou mostrar como você tem que fazer, Edward. Jasper é só bater nele com o chicote.

Comecei a rebolar no ritmo da música, Edward tentava me acompanhar. Logo depois que a música começou pela segunda vez, ele já começou a desabotoar a camisa.

Voltei a sentar entre Emm e Alice. Jasper estava agora dando chicotadas em Edward, que desaboatava a camisa lentamente, mostrando seu abdômen malhado. Ele tirou a camisa e jogou do outro lado da sala. Ele ficou rebolando por um tempo e jogou seu chapéu pra mim, me dando um sorriso. Tinha certeza que quase todos estavam se divertindo, tirando Jasper.

Me levantei, com o chapéu de Edward na cabeça, e fui até Jasper. Tirei o chicote dele e joguei pra longe, fazendo-o me olhar confuso. Indiquei aos outros que ainda estavam sentados, para virem dançar junto. Eles não esperaram eu chamar de novo. Eu agora tirava a máscara e as orelhas de mentira de Jazz. Troquei a sua tiara por meu chapéu de policial. Ele pelo jeito ficou mais animado. Eu dançava com Jazz, Alice com Emmett, Rose com Edward.

Troquei a música por "Just Dance – Lady Gaga ft. Akon". Eu e Jazz dançavamos e ríamos quando dávamos um passo meio doido. Trocamos de pares, todos com seus irmãos. Eu e Emm pirávamos, ele me abraçava no ar e me colocava no chão novamente. Com certeza quem não nos conhecesse, iria nos confundir com namorados.

Troquei de música novamente. "Wow – Kylie Minogue" . Dessa vez eu dancei com Edward, Rose e Emm, e Jazz e Alice. Edward dançava muito bem, ou ele mentiu sobre não saber como rebolar, ou ele se soltou de vez. Sentia seu corpo junto ao meu. Notei que ele era musculoso, não era como eu pensava dele no primeiro dia. Ele tinha seu rosto do lado de minha cabeça, conseguia escutar que ele estava ofegando. Lembrei que não tinha dado nada para eles beberem.

-Gente eu vo pega refri pra gente, já volto! - disse saíndo em direção a cozinha. Percebi que Edward me seguia.

-Teve uma grande idéia, isso aqui está muito divertido, e ainda são só 19:00! - ele disse impressionado olhando no relógio da cozinha.

-Obrigada, mas percebi que Jazz estava meio triste por causa do chicote, então tive a idéia na hora – falei enquanto pegava os refrigerantes no frigobar.

-Deixa que eu te ajudo – ele pegou três latinhas e sorriu pra mim. Eu sorri de volta e voltamos para a sala, onde todos ainda dançavam. Entreguei as latinhas para cada um, fazendo-os agradecer.

-Gente vou colocar um música mais lenta, tenho que respirar um pouco – informei a eles. Todos concordaram ofegantes. Escolhi uma das poucas músicas lentas que tinha. "Flightless Bird, American Mouth" - Temos um problema, eu só tenho essa música lenta e ela dura uns quatro minutos.

-Tudo bem... Eu quero dançar com minha irmãzinha hoje. Maninha vem aqui e dance com seu irmão favorito! - Emmett esticou a mão para mim.

-Emmett... Você é o meu único irmão! - ria enquanto aceitava a mão dele.

-Eu sei! E isso me faz, seu irmão favorito pra sempre! - Emmett às vezes era tão pateta...

-Emm, mesmo se eu tivesse outros irmãos, você sempre seria meu favorito. Eu te adoro Emm, não sei o quê eu seria sem você – ele se emocionou e me abraçou delicadamente. Dançamos aquela música abraçados e em silêncio.

-Te amo, maninha – ele falou com sua voz rouca no meu ouvido depois que a música terminou.

-Te amo também, Emm. Pra sempre – dei um sorriso fraco e senti uma lágrima caindo do meu olho. Ele tirou a única lágrima, delicadamente, com sua mão.

-Bom, acho que é melhor pararmos poraqui antes que você tenha um ataque de choro – Emmett brincou – Com quem eu danço agora?

A música recomeçou. Eu fui até Jasper, ele colocou a mão na minha cintura e segurou minha mão com a sua.

-Você dança bem, Jazz – disse abrindo um sorriso.

-Você também. Obrigado por me tirar aquele chicote, ia ficar muito estranho um vizinho olhasse e visse eu dando chicotadas no filho do médico – ele tremeu com o pensamento, me fazendo rir.

-Não foi nada. Você não parecia muito feliz, então resolvi tirar aquilo que te deixava triste... Bom, quase tudo. Você ainda está usando a roupa – me segurei para não rir. Mas o couro definia seu corpo, não apenas os músculos...

-É, eu vou tirar depois. Aliás, o quê vamos fazer depois?

-Eu ainda não sei. Emmett deve ter alguma coisa, minhas idéias estão se esgotando – uma delas era extremamente ridícula.

-Me conta uma! - ele parecia uma criança pedindo doce.

-É muito ridícula... - eu senti meu rosto corar.

-Por favor!

Deus que me protega, amém.

-Sete minutos no paraíso, só que o nosso jogo é diferente. É dois minutos ao invés de sete. Você não precisa beijar a pessoa, pode conversar, ou algo o tipo.

Eu ficou pensando por um tempo e abriu um largo sorriso.

-Achei a idéia genial – percebi que a música tinha acabado. Andei até Edward que me esperava.

-Me concede essa dança, bela dama? - ele perguntou fazendo uma reverência.

-Claro, jovem rapaz – lhe respondi.

Ele colocou a mão em minha cintura e segurou minha mão. Ele dançava muito bem.

-Onde aprendeu a dançar desse jeito? - perguntei surpreendida.

-Minha mãe. Ela me pagava tudo quanto era aula. A única que eu gostei foi a de piano.

-Um dia eu vou poder te ver tocar? - seria interessante ver Edward tocando piano.

-Quando você quiser – ele abriu um sorriso radiante.

Depois de dançarmos com todos, resolvemos que já era hora de fazer outra coisa. Fui até Emmett e perguntei sobre o quê poderíamos fazer.

-Hmm... Que tal dois minutos no paraíso? A gente explica a regra pra eles.

-Tudo bem – me virei para Rose, Alice, Jasper e Edward – Bom, podemos jogar dois minutos no paraíso, se estiverem de acordo. As regras são que não é necessário beijar, mas tem que conversar, ou fazer algum contato com a pessoa.

Todos concordaram e fui pegar uma garrafa. Quando voltei, todos já tinham formado um círculo. Sentei entre Alice e Rose. Coloquei a garrafa no meio e a girei.

Girou, girou, girou, girou... Boca da garrafa no Emmett, e fundo na Rose. Ambos ficaram vermelhos e entraram dentro do closet. Passado dois minutos ambos saíram mais vermelhos que quando começaram. Emmett pegou a garrafa e a girou.

Ela foi parar com a boca apontada pra mim e o fundo para Edward. Minha barriga parecia que estava cheia de borboletas. Mas por quê isso? Será que eu queria beijá-lo?

Levantamos e entramos no closet. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, mas começamos a conversar. Ele me falou sobre sua vida. Ele tinha uma ex-namorada chamada Isabella Stewart, que ele amava muito, mas ela teve um acidente de carro e não resistiu aos ferimentos. Ele disse que sofreu muito com sua morte, ela era tudo pra ele. Vi uma lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto e a tirei.

-Você não pode chorar. Ela não iria querer ver você assim. Ela iria querer que você vivesse a sua vida – falei enquanto passava a mão por seu rosto, secando as lágrimas.

-Obrigado, você está me fazendo voltar a viver, Nanda – ele disse tocando em meu rosto. Bem na hora, alguém bateu na porta. Saí e me sentei novamente. Girei a garrafa que foi parar em Jazz e Rose. Depois de dois minutos, eles saíram calmamente.

A garrafa girou novamente. Boca na Alice, fundo no Jazz. Ali ficou vermelha como um pimentão e seguiu Jazz até o closet. Dois minutos se passaram e ambos pareciam meio abalados. O quê será que tinha acontecido? Jazz girou a garrafa.

Boca pro Jazz, fundo pra mim. Senti novamente aquela sensação de borboletas no estômago. O quê estava acontecendo comigo? Fui até o closet com Jazz do meu lado. Fechamos a porta e ficamos em silêncio.

Eu queria beijá-lo, assim como eu queria beijar Edward? Mas eu tinha os conhecido fazia apenas três dias! Notei que já tinha se passado um minuto, Jasper ficou olhando de meu olhos para minha boca. Ele começou a inclinar sua cabeça em minha direção, mas eu não fiz nada para o impedir.

Quando nossos lábios estavam quase se tocando, alguém bateu na porta. Pulei com o susto, e saímos do closet. Meu Deus! Eu quase tinha beijado Jasper Hale! Pera aí... Isso é bom? Mas e o Edward?

O tempo foi se passando e a garrafa parou em mim e Alice. Andamos até o closet e fechamos a porta. Eu fui direta.

-Alice, o quê aconteceu pra você e o Jazz saírem tão abalados?

Ele me olhou por um tempo, provavelmente pensando se me contava ou não.

-Bom, como você sabe, eu e ele já fomos namorados. A gente terminou porque não tinha mais aquela química, mas isso não me impede de deixar de gostar dele. Não que eu ame ele e tudo mais... Mas eu ainda sinto um pouquinho de adoração por ele. Então hoje, a gente conversou aqui, e ele falou que só me via como amiga, que estava muito confuso com tudo... Acho que ele não esperava que eu gostasse dele ainda – nossa, eu não sabia que ela se sentia assim em relação ao Jasper.

-Oh... Entendo, já aconteceu isso comigo, só que o meu amigo é que gostava de mim. Ele se chamava Jacob, tinha a mesma idade que eu. Minha família tinha passado uma temporada de pelo menos uns 5 anos em Los Angeles. Eu tinha 12 anos e Emm tinha 13. Chegamos lá, e a primeira família que conhecemos foram os Black. Eu e Jacob viramos melhores amigos na primeira semana. Depois de alguns anos ele começou a gostar de mim. Dei meu primeiro beijo nele, ele era tão desajeitado com esse tipo de coisa... E foi quando em um dia dos namorados, ele chegou na minha casa com rosas e me pediu em namoro. Eu fiquei em dúvida por um tempo, mas eu aceitei. Nossas famílias ficaram felizes, mas eu estava confusa em relação aos meus sentimentos por Jacob. Mas depois de cinco meses junto com ele, percebi que eu o amava, mas o tempo foi se passando, e eu só conseguia vê-lo como um amigo, meu segundo irmão. Eu terminei com ele amigavelmente, ele ficou muito triste, mas ele me entendia, então concordou com apenas amizade. Ele era um anjo, o meu anjo. Vivia me protegendo. Mas foi uma despedida muito triste, era choro pra todo o lado. Agora a gente perdeu o contato com eles, e desde então eu não falo mais com o Jacob.

Ficamos em silêncio. Eu sentia tanta falta de Jacob, ele foi meu melhor amigo e meu primeiro amor, não é uma coisa fácil de esquecer. Queria saber onde eles estavam, se estavam bem... Eles, de certa forma, eram minha segunda família. Era lá que eu dormia quando meus pais viajavam.

Toc, toc, toc. Alguém estava avisando do tempo. Quando saímos, todos estavam de pé. Pelo jeito iríamos fazer outra coisa.

-Então maninha, que tal pedirmos uma pizza, tomar um sorvete? - Eu já falei que o Emm parecia uma criança?

-Tudo bem, Emm. Eu ligo pra pedir a pizza, que sabor?

-Calabresa! - disseram todos juntos. É sério, eles me assustam...

-Ok, ok – fui até o telefone que ficava na sala e liguei pra pizzaria.

Legal, a pizza vai chegar em 20 minutos. Fui até a cozinha, onde todos se encontravam com tigelas pra pegar o sorvete. Obrigada pai, por nunca deixar faltar sorvete quando vocês saem.

Morango, creme, chocolate, flocos, …

-Hmm... Vou pegar de morango, eu amo morango! - falei enquanto pegava a colher pra pegar o sorvete.

-Eu também amo morango – Deus! Ele queria me matar do coração? Edward comendo um morango sensualmente... Para, Nanda!!!

-Já comeu com chocolate derretido? - perguntei. Ele acenou a cabeça possitivamente – É incrível! Oops... Acho melhor eu parar de falar e pegar o sorvete antes que ele derreta.

Peguei duas bolas de sorvete e fui pegar pegar a calda de chocolate. Joguei um pouco de calda sobre o sorvete, e comecei a comer.

-Hmm... Nanda, sua boca está suja de sorvete... - Edward falou rindo. Droga! Não que se sujar seja muito ruim, mas poxa! Na frente do Edward e do Jazz?!

-Oops... - comecei a apalpanhar meu rosto a procura de sorvete, mas uma mão chegou mais rápido.

-Pronto, tirei - Caramba, daonde que o Jasper apareceu?!

-Obrigada, Jazz – disse dando-lhe um pequeno sorriso.

Ding, dong! A pizza chegou.

-Eu vo atender – informei à eles.

Fui até a porta e abri. Mike Newton? Ele não trabalhava na loja da família dele?

-Olá, Mike... Hmm, você não trabalhava na loja da sua família? - pergunte confusa.

-Oi, Nanda. Bom, é que eu to querendo arrajar uma graninha daí eu to trabalhando como entregador de pizza também.

-Entendo... Então, quanto é a pizza?

-São quinze dólares.

-Ok, já volto, Mike!

Saí em direção a cozinha pra pegar o dinheiro.

-Hey, Emm. Você tem quinze dólares aí? O meu dinheiro tá lá em cima. Depois eu te pago.

-Pff... Como se fosse faltar dinheiro com 15 dólares a menos... - ele falou brincando enquanto me dava o dinheiro.

-Tá, tá...

Quando voltei pra porta. Mike estava olhando o hall.

-Aqui está – falei entregando o dinheiro.

-Obrigado. Bela casa você tem...

-É, culpa da minha mãe... Bom então até amanhã, Mike!

-Até!

Fechei a porta e andei até a cozinha com caixa de pizza. Todos estavam a minha espera, ou melhor, a espera da pizza.

-Aqui está. Eu lavo a louça, Emm pega os pratos pra eles ali no armário.

-Ok, maninha.

Comecei a lavar a louça, pra não deixar ela acumulada. Ouvi os barulhos de pratos e talheres, quando Emm pegou-os.

-Hmm... Nanda, acho que tem uma coisa pra você aqui... - Rose disse rindo.

Uma coisa pra mim? Sequei minhas mãos com o pano, quando terminei de lavar os pratos. Ela estava na mesa segurando um pedaço de papel, eu peguei e comecei a ler.

_Nanda,_

_Eu sei que a gente mal se conhece, mas achei você linda e interessante desde a primeira vez que eu te vi. Gostaria de saber se você quer sair comigo nesse sábado pra ver um filme. Estou te perguntando por papel porque iria ser mais rápido do quê Tyler, que vai te chamar pra sair amanhã. Espero que aceite..._

_Mike._

Quando acabei de ler, podia jurar que eu estava vermelha como um pimentão. Como assim linda e interessante? Eu sou feia e muito desinteressante! E o Tyler vai me convidar pra sair amanhã? Meu Deus...

-E aí, o quê vai falar pra ele? - perguntou Alice.

-Que não, obrigada. Ele até é legal, mas não quero sair com alguém assim, em dois dias, sendo que eu nem falo com ele direito...

-E a gente também tem o boliche... Esqueceu? - falou Rose.

-Ah, é verdade. Então tenho mais uma desculpa. Eu prefiro muito mais vocês do quê eles...

-Obrigada... Afinal, duvido que ele fosse querer ver o filme... - Epa! Isso foi uma indireta!

-Tá chega, vamos comer a pizza antes que ela esfrie – muito obrigada, Emm! Ele sabia quando eu estava sem graça, então ele me ajudava.

Começamos a comer, percebi que Jazz e Edward já tinham trocado de roupa. Muito melhor que fantasias... Depois do segundo pedaço eu já estava cheia, não conseguia mais comer. Deixei todos conversando na mesa e fui lavar os pratos. Quando eu lavava um prato, senti alguém tirando-o de minhas mãos. Olhei pro lado e vi Jasper pegando a esponja.

-O quê você está fazendo? - perguntei confusa.

-Te ajudando a lavar a louça. Eu lavo e você seca – tá bom... Como se eu fosse ter coragem de dizer não pra ele...

-Ok.

Comecei a secar os pratos, quando eu senti uma pequena quantidade de água sendo jogada no meu rosto.

-Jazz! Eu já disse como você é maquiavélico? - falei enquanto batia o pano, de brincadeira, nele.

-Acho que não... O quanto eu sou?

Muito Jazz... Você quase faz meu coração pular pela minha boca toda vez que eu olho em seus olhos castanhos, pensei irônica.

-Bastante – é, era uma palavra que quase definia o quanto de malvado ele tinha naquele corpo.

Terminamos de lavar a louça e vimos que a cozinha estava vazia.

-Onde eles foram? - Jasper perguntou.

-Conhecendo o Emm, eles devem ter voltado pra sala de jogos.

Voltamos pra sala de jogos. Lá estavam eles, jogando ping pong. Alice e Rose conversavam animadamente.

-O quê fazemos agora?

-Bom... Vocês já assistiram "A Pantera Cor-de-rosa"?

-Não – falaram juntos.

-É uma comédia, com Steve Martin. É bem legal.

-Tudo bem, mas a gente pode pegar uma coberta antes? - pergutou Alice. Estava ficando muito frio, então a gente iria, provavelmente, ficar juntinhos.

-É, está ficando frio – fui pegar a coberta que tinha no meu quarto. Elas eram melhores, sem querer me gabar, mas elas eram...

Cheguei no meu quarto onde estava as bolsas em cima da cama. Fui até o closet e tirei duas cobertas. Não sei porque, mas eu peguei meu iPhone. Talvez eu fosse precisar dele. Cheguei na sala de jogos, onde eu coloquei as cobertas em cima dos colchões, que estavam na frente do sofá.

-Vocês querem ver o filme ou não? - mal terminei a pergunta e todos já estavam sentados.

Peguei o dvd do filme de dentro do armário e coloquei ele no aparelho de dvd. Sentei no chão entre Edward e Emmett, onde eles me passaram as cobertas pra me cobrir. O filme começou e eu me lembrei da primeira vez que eu o vi.

_Flashback_

_Eu estava dentro do cinema, junto com Jacob. Estávamos com 14 anos na época. Eu e ele tínhamos sentado um do lado do outro, eu segurando o chocolate e ele segurando a pipoca. Ríamos muito quando o Inspetor Clouseau fazia suas palhaçadas. Jacob fazia o filme ser melhor ainda, principalmente quando ele imitava as frases do Steve Martin._

_Quando o filme já estava no final, eu olhei para o Jacob, que estava me olhando. Nos inclinamos, e tocamos nossos lábios. Podia não ser o primeiro beijo muito romântico, mas sem dúvida era perfeito, principalmente quando é com alguém de confiança. Ele movimentava seus lábios delicadamente sob os meus. Sua boca era macia, que cobria seus dentes perfeitamente retos e brancos._

_Nos separamos e olhamos dentro dos olhos um do outro. Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo._

_-Foi perfeito, Jake._

_Ele me olhou com seus olhos incrivelmente negros e sorriu._

_-Pra mim também, Nanda._

_Fim do Flashback_

Não tinha notado o quanto ele fazia falta, mesmo que só tenha sido à 5 dias que saímos de Los Angeles. Comecei a ver o filme e percebi que já estava na metade. Emm ria como um urso e Alice ria de um jeito que fazia ela se parecer ainda mais com uma fada. Quando o filme chegou ao fim, Alice, Rose, Jasper e Edward já estavam dormindo. Emmett me olhava preocupado, ele devia perceber que eu estava muito quieta.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? - ele perguntou sussurando no meu ouvido.

-Mais ou menos. Esse filme me lembrou do Jake – respondi no mesmo tom.

-Entendo. Também sinto falta dele, mas é melhor você descançar um pouco, amanhã temos aula.

-Eu sei. Obrigada Emm, eu realmente não sei o quê faria sem você aqui.

-De nada, maninha. Agora vamos dormir ou vamos parecer vampiros amanhã – ele falou enquanto me abraçava.

-Tudo bem, Emm. Boa-noite – me aconcheguei no seu abraço e beijei sua bochecha.

Passado um tempo percebi que Emm também tinha dormido, pois seus braços tinham escorregado deixando-me livre.

Dez horas, onze horas, meia-noite... Não conseguia dormir. Peguei meu iPhone e resolvi mandar uma mensagem para o Jake pela 20ª vez.

_J. Vc não faz idéia de como_

_vc faz falta pra mim..._

_Hj eu vi A pantera cor-de-rosa,_

_me lembrei de vc e aquele dia no cinema..._

_Onde vc tá? Nunca senti tanto sua falta_

_como agora, pq vcs não respondem_

_nossos telefonemas? Sentimos falta de_

_vcs..._

_N._

Nem esperei uma resposta, sei que ele provavelmente nem iria responder, como todas as outras. Olhei o horário e vi que já era 01:30. É, se eu não dormi até agora, é porque eu não vou conseguir dormir. Levantei com cuidado pra não acordar ninguém, e saí do colchão. Olhei para os cinco. Todos eram lindos, claro. Mas eles ficavam com a espressão mais calma. Peguei uma lanterna e comecei a andar pela casa até a sala de música. Sim, a gente tinha um sala de música. Entrei e olhei em volta.

Guitarra, violão, violino, teclado, bateria, piano. Eu sabia tocar piano e violão, mas apenas minha família sabia. Eu tinha muita vergonha de tocar na frente dos outros. Escolhi o piano, uma música mais calma seria legal agora. Sentei no banco na frente do piano e comecei a tocar. Clair de Lune, aquilo fazia eu relaxar, tanto que eu até aprendi a tocá-la. Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei tocando, mas percebi que tinha alguém sentado do meu lado. Parei de tocar imediatamente e olhei pra ver quem era. Deus! É, ele realmente queria me matar do coração.

-O quê faz aqui, Edward?

* * *

**_Desculpem-me pela demora!!! É que essa semana eu voltei pro colégio, ou seja, eu estava morrendo de sono, mas eu já tenho o 5º capítulo e metade do 6º! Então hoje e amanhã vai te capítulo novo! Vamos as reviews!_**

**_Bia. Cullen-CrAzY : _**Sim, eu tenho que acorda 5:45 T.T ! É iria ser beeeeeem mais motivador acorda com um Edward do meu lado *sonhando*! Como você pode ver, já rolou um clima dela com o Jazz, eles quase se beijaram! Mas tem o climinha com o Ed também! Espero que você goste desse capítulo!!! Beijooss :***

**_Sra. Hale :_** Aqui está a continuação, perdão pela demora!!! Espero que você goste! Beijooss :**

**_Cris : _**sakspoakspak' é, mas aqui está a continuação, então veja se ficou parecido de como você imaginou! Brigadaa de verdade vocês todas iluminam meu dia/semana! Beijooss :**

**_Glorii : _**Brigadaaaaa! *--* Aqui está, e delsss como vocês são curiosas!! rsrsrs mas até eu to com um pouco de dúvida de como eu vo faze o final dessa fic! Mas eu já sei com quem ela vai ficar, mas é segredo!! Então você, como todas as outras, só vai descobrir nos próximos capítulos, mas ainda vai demora um pouco! Beijooss :**

**_Secret Window : _**saokspoakspoakspaokp' é, o Jazz na nossa cama iria ser MARA! Brigadaaaa *--*, adorei que vocês estejam gostando! Espero que goste desse capítulo! Beijooss :**

**_Gente, não é só porque eu recebi algumas novas reviews, que eu não quero mais, viu? Eu quero reviews!!!! saopkspaksop' Quero várias ou em não continuo e coloco ela como completa*chantagem*! Muahahahaha *risada maléfica* Entao eu quero reviews, ok gente? Vocês estão iluminando o meu dia! Beijooosss :********_**


	5. Fim da Noite, Começo do Dia

**Twilight não me pertence. Se pertencesse, eu estaria casada com o Robert Pattinson, morando com ele e junto com o nosso pequeno Spunk ou casada com o Jackson, com uma casa cheia de criancinhas de olhos verdes... :P**

* * *

-Ouvindo você tocar – ele respondeu.

-Você deveria estar dormindo...

-Você também.

Ponto pra ele.

-Eu não conseguia dormir, então resolvi vir aqui.

-Não sabia que você tocava piano...

-Só minha família sabe... Você deveria voltar a dormir.

-Não.

Eu olhei pra ele e percebi que falava sério. Seus olhos verdes estavam procurando algo dentro dos meus, mas pelo jeito não conseguiu achar nada.

-O quê está pensando? - ele me perguntou. A que eu quero me jogar em cima de você e te obrigar a voltar a dormir pra eu poder pensar na vida em paz...

-Em nada. Só pensando na vida – rezei mentalmente pra ele não me perguntar algo mais.

-Entendo... Não quer falar, né? - olhei pra ele. Ele me entendia.

-É... Então, você gostaria de tocar piano? Eu queria ver você tocar – eu perguntei tentando mudar de assunto.

-Claro, já que não conseguimos dormir... - ele encolheu os ombros.

-Mas eu vi você dormindo!

-Não exatamente... Eu tentei dormir, mas não estava conseguindo dormir. Daí eu percebi que você não estava mais do meu lado e resolvi te procurar. Comecei a ouvir você tocando e vim aqui. Bom, é melhor eu começar a tocar.

Ele começou a tocar uma música que era doce, triste e linda ao mesmo tempo. Me fazia lembrar de Jake, de Emm, Alice, Rose, Jazz, Ed... Será que ele que tinha feito essa música? Nunca tinha ouvido algo parecido... Não demorou muito e ele já estava na notas finais. Quando ele terminou ele olhou pra mim.

-E então? - ele perguntou minha opinião. Então ele que fez?!

-Você fez isso? - podia sentir minha boca ligeiramente aberta.

-É... Era pra Isabella, só que ela não teve tempo de ouvir... - vi uma lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto. Sem pensar eu virei seu rosto em minha direção pra eu poder limpá-la. Seus olhos estavam marejados.

-Edward, eu sinto muito, de verdade. Não devia ter te perguntado isso – droga de boca... Quando é pra ela ficar fechada ela vai lá e fala...

-Você não tem culpa, não sabia de nada – sua lágrimas ainda rolavam por seu rosto. Tirei-as delicadamente. Não queria vê-lo triste, isso também me deixava mal.

-Por favor, não chore. Não quero te ver triste, assim você também me deixa triste – sem pensar eu passei minha mão sobre o seu rosto. Ele não ligou, pegou minha mão e beijou a palma. Em seguida ele me abraçou.

-Você é boa demais pra mim – ele disse com o rosto afundado em meus cabelos.

-Você realmente não sabe o quê está falando... - senti um vento e percebi que estava muito frio – Nossa, está frio.

-É verdade. Acho melhor a gente vestir alguma coisa mais quente se a gente não voltar pra dormir.

-Ok. Eu não estou com mínima vontade de dormir – era verdade, nunca me senti tão acordada.

-Nem eu – ele concordou.

-Eu vou lá no meu quarto, tem roupa masculina em algum lugar no quarto de hóspedes.

-Eu tenho meu casaco dentro da minha mochila, não precisa pegar um pra mim.

-Tá bom, Ed. Mas a sua mochila está lá no meu quarto, então eu vou subir de qualquer jeito...

-Eu vou com você.

-Tem medo do escuro? - perguntei.

-Não, por quê? Você tem? - ele perguntou divertido.

-Na verdade, eu tenho. Nunca me dei bem com o escuro, sei lá... É medo de ter alguém por perto e eu não enxergar.

-Entendo... Que parte do dia você mais gosta então?

-Hmm... Eu não gosto da noite porque é escura, não gosto do dia porque eu não gosto muito do céu e tudo mais. Eu prefiro o pôr-do-sol, é lindo. Acho o crepúsculo o momento mais bonito do dia – sorri enquanto disse isso.

-É verdade, o crepúsculo é lindo. Um dia eu ainda te levo em um lugar onde você vai poder vê-lo melhor.

-Isso iria ser interessante – tá, isso iria ser perfeito, mas eu não iria dizer isso...

Chegamos no meu quarto. Eu fui até o closet e ele ficou olhando o cômodo. Peguei um casaco e coloquei. Muito melhor. Saí do closet e vi que Edward já tinha vestido outro casaco e estava olhando as fotos no meu painel de fotos. Tinha uma minha com Emm me carregando nas costas; eu em Paris quando tinha 11 anos; eu e meu pai no dia em que ele me ensinou a jogar baseball; minha mãe junto comigo em uma foto na sessão de fotografias na agência dela, onde estávamos bem bonitas, por causa da maquiagem e das roupas; uma minha e Jacob na cabine de fotos, nos nossos 14 anos, quando começamos a sair. Eram fotos engraçadas, ele fazia caretas enquanto eu ria da cara dele, mas a última era quando eu tinha dado um beijo nele, enquanto ríamos. Percebi que Edward olhava essa última foto, mas não dava pra perceber o quê ele sentia.

-Esse é o seu namorado? - ele perguntou.

-Em certa parte... Na época ele era, mas agora não. A gente tinha 14 anos, estávamos em Los Angeles. Ele era meu melhor amigo, daí começamos a namorar, e depois de mais ou menos 1 ano e meio, a gente terminou. Depois a gente continuou os melhores amigos, mas agora que eu vim aqui pra Forks eu perdi o contato com ele.

-Sente falta dele – não era uma pergunta.

-Sim, muita. Ele é como um segundo irmão, mas desde que saímos de Los Angeles nossa família não consegue se comunicar com a dele.

-Hmm... Estou ficando cansado acho que devíamos tentar dormir – ele falou, mudando de assunto.

-Então vamos descer – falei. Ele pegou minha mão e entrelaçou-a com a sua – Por quê isso?

-Assim você vê que não está sozinha – ele sorriu pra mim. Tinha minhas dúvidas se isso era por causa do meu medo de escuro ou por causa do Jacob.

Chegamos até a sala de jogos, onde todos ainda estavam dormindo, só que agora eles ocupavam o colchão inteiro.

-Ed, me ajuda a pegar o outro colchão que tá apoiado na parede – sussurei pra ele.

Ele me ajudou a levar o colchão até o lado do deles. Pegamos uma coberta e deitamos. Tirei meu tênis e deixei-os de lado, assim como Edward. Fiquei deitada ao lado dele, olhando-os nos olhos. Ele nos cobriu e me abraçou.

-Não quero que você passe frio – ele me explicou. Assim eu me afundei mais em seu peito, fazendo ele rir.

-Eu não quero passar frio – falei rindo.

-Boa-noite, Nanda.

-Boa-noite, Ed.

Assim dormimos juntos, nos protegendo do frio e enchendo minha cabeça de dúvidas.

.

.

.

.

Acordei de manhã e percebi que tinha braços em volta de minha cintura. Olhei e vi Edward do meu lado, me olhando.

-Bom-dia, Nanda – ele disse, sorrindo.

-Bom-dia, Edward. Que horas são?

-Hmm... eu não sei, estou sem relógio. Mas eles ainda estão dormindo – ele apontou para o colchão ao lado, onde todos ainda dormiam.

Peguei meu iPhone que estava do lado do colchão. Ainda faltava duas horas pras aulas começarem.

-Ainda temos 2 horas. Acho que eu vou tomar banho... Mas aqui está tão bom – falei arrancando uma risada dele.

-Tudo bem. Posso tomar banho no quarto de hóspedes?

-Claro. Depois a gente volta pra tomar café-da-manhã.

Nos levantamos e eu fiquei descalça, mesmo que estivesse frio. Fui até o hall pra me olhar no espelho. Viva, meu cabelo está legal, droga, meu rosto está horrível.

-Nossa! Eu pareço um ogro! - eu estava rindo da minha própria cara.

-Deixa de besteira, você está linda, só tá assim porque a gente dormiu as 2 da manhã.

-Ok, vamos subir antes que eu perca coragem de tomar banho.

Eu dei a mochila com as roupas dele, e mostrei onde estavam as toalhas. Entrei no meu closet e peguei algumas roupas. Não iria ser legal se eu estivesse só de toalha no meu quarto e alguém entrasse...

Entrei no chuveiro e coloquei na água quente. Comecei a usar o shampoo de chocolate, esfregando-o até ele ficar com bastante espuma. Notei que tinha um condicionador de morango, da mesma marca que o shampoo de chocolate. Passei o condicionador, fazendo meu cabelo ficar com cheiro de morango com chocolate. Depois do shampoo, condicionador e do sabonete, eu saí do chuveiro. Me arrumei e sequei o cabelo. Escovei os dentes e saí do banheiro. Me deparei com Edward sentado na minha cama, me esperando.

-A quanto tempo você está aqui? - perguntei a ele.

-Uns 15 minutos. Eu acordei eles e agora eles estão tomando banho.

-Legal. Então vamos descer?

-Claro.

Saímos do meu quarto e andamos pelo corredor até a cozinha.

-O quê você quer comer? - perguntei a ele.

-Você cozinha? - ele perguntou surpreso.

-Cozinho. Então, o quê você quer?

-Hmm... Panquecas. Tem morango aqui?

-Pff... Claro que tem morango, eu tenho um estoque de morango praticamente. Tem uns 100 na geladeira. Pode pegar.

Peguei os ingredientes para as panquecas e resolvi fazer para os outros também. Depois de feitas, eu coloquei elas em um prato no meio da mesa. Me sentei do lado de Edward, que comia alguns morangos.

-Seu cabelo está com um cheiro bom... Morango com... chocolate?

-É, shampoo de chocolate e condicionador de morango.

-Você realmente gosta de morango, né?

-Gosto tanto quanto você, aliás, sua boca está vermelha – estava linda, era o termo correto.

Peguei algumas panquecas e comecei a comer. Depois de uns dez minutos, Emm desceu junto com Jazz.

-Bom-dia, maninha! Bom-dia, Edward! - meu irmão nos cumprimentou animadamente.

-Bom-dia, Emmett. Bom-dia, Jasper - eu e Edward falamos ao mesmo tempo.

-Bom-dia. Nossa, quem fez essas panquecas? Estão ótimas! - Jasper falou.

-Fui eu. Não sabia quantas vocês queriam, então fiz umas 12 – informei a ele.

-Bom, se eles não quisererm, eu quero! - Emm disse.

Logo depois Alice e Rose vieram se juntar. Ambas usavam as roupas que eu tinha dado pra elas.

-Ontem foi tão legal! Eu me diverti muito! - Alice parecia mais animada do quê ela já era, e isso não era pouco...

-Eu também adorei! O filme foi bem legal – Rose também parecia mais animada.

-Obrigada, obrigada. Mas licença que eu vou escovar os meus dentes – disse enquanto eu levantava. Cheguei no meu quarto e fui escovar os dentes. Depois deles escovados, arrumei minha mochila com meu livros, carteira e chaves. Peguei meu iPhone e quase tive um ataque quando vi que tinha uma mensagem... do Jacob.

Desci as escadas rapidamente até chegar na cozinha. Eu sei que a primeira coisa que alguém iria fazer iria ser abrir a mensagem, mas eu precisava falar com Emm.

-Nossa, onde é o incêncio? - Emm brincou.

-Emm... Jake me escreveu uma mensagem – falei séria.

Ele ficou quieto, os outros já tinham subido para se arrumarem. O rosto de Emm era diícil de dizer o quê ele estava sentindo. Alegria, raiva, surpresa, choque.

Eu fui até a sala de estar, onde eu sentei no sofá e finalmente li a mensagem.

_N. Por favor me desculpe_

_eu sei que vcs estavam tentando_

_falar conosco, mas ainda estávamos_

_em choque por vcs terem ido embora._

_Eu tbm sinto sua falta, e muita, vc _

_nem sabe o quanto... Eu tbm_

_pensei no dia do cinema. Foi um dia_

_especial. Estou meio ocupado_

_no momento, mas logo irei te_

_explicar tudo. Mande minhas_

_desculpas para a sua família, meus_

_pais logo vão ligar pra vcs, eles_

_andam trabalhando muito, mas_

_sentem muita falta de vcs tbm._

_Até outra hora, sempre conte comigo,_

_melhores amigos são pra isso, né?_

_J._

Era impossível descrever a minha felicidade. Ele também sentia minha falta! O Billy e a Sue vão ligar logo! Voltei pra cozinha, onde Emm ainda estava.

-Emm?

-Sim?

-Você está bem? - perguntei preocupada.

-Claro. Só estava pensando... O quê dizia na mensagem?

Entreguei o iPhone pra ele, quando ele terminou ele tinha seu sorriso pateta novamente em seu rosto.

-A mãe e o pai vão fica muito felizes com isso. Ainda bem que eles estão legais, pensei que tinha acontecido algum coisa pra eles não responderem.

-É, mas agora você tem que se apressar ou vamos nos atrasar.

-Ainda temos quase uma hora.

-Mesmo assim... Eu já estou pronta, então se mexe e vai se arrumar.

-Sim, senhora!

-Emm...

-Já to indo!

Vi ele subir as escadas e desaparecer na curva. Voltei para a sala de estar e digitei a resposta para o Jake.

_J. Vc não faz idéia de como_

_estou feliz de vc me responder!_

_Nossos pais viajaram, então eu_

_aviso pra eles quando voltarem._

_Mande um beijo para sua família_

_tbm! Sinto falta do Billy e da Sue._

_Até logo, de sua melhor amiga..._

_viu como sou modesta?_

_N._

Apertei o botão enviar e guardei o celular na mochila. Era bom falar com Jake novamente. Não que eu ame ele e tudo mais, mas ele é meu melhor amigo, então meu amor por ele é apenas de amigo. Deitei um pouco no sofá, e fiquei pensando em ontem de noite.

Ontem eu quase beijei o Jasper, quis beijar ele e Edward. Edward me abraçou, beijou a palma de minha mão e entrelaçou-a com a sua. Minha vida está muito complicada... Edward, Jasper, Mike, Tyler... A droga, hoje o Tyler vai me convidar pra sair, e o Mike vai querer saber a minha resposta. O mundo cruel! Homens são complicados...

-Nanda? - uma voz melodiosa me chamou. Reconheci como Edward.

-Sim, Edward?

-Hmm... Eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

-Claro que sim.

-Você... Bom, você quer ir lá em casa hoje? Meus pais querem te conhecer.

* * *

**_sopakpsaokspoak eu nem deixei vocês mandarem as reviews pro capítulo 4 direito, e já to postando o 5º! hihihi mas o 7º eu só vou postar com pelo menos 10 reviews a partir do capítulo 4, que no momento eu já tenho 3. Então nesse capítulo e no 6º vocês tem que me dar 7 reviews!!! É pouquinho né gente, sejam bonzinhos *--* Vamos as 3 reviews que eu recebi hoje de tarde pelo capítulo 4 :B_**

**_Bia. Cullen-CrAzY _: **saskaposkpa agradeço que você gosta tanto assim da fic! Sim, ela é inspirada em mim, eu tenho problemas em fazer fics que não tenham o meu nome, é como se eu estivesse escrevendo uma coisa de outra pessoa, como se eu estivesse entrando na privacidade dela. Vou deixar vocês curiosas :B Todo mundo tá me perguntando com quem, se é o Jazz ou o Edward. Agora pioro o estado de vocês... Agora o Jacob também entrou na "brincadeira", isso pode causar ciúmes da parte do Jazz e do Ed!! Pode dar uma de detetive, mas creio que vai demora um pouquinho pra você descobri... muahahaha! Mas aqui está o capítulo, e amanhã eu provavelmente vou postar o 6º! Beijoos :**

**_Glórii : _**Yep, mara pra gente, mas pra Nanda deve tá horrível...! Já penso se agora o Jake entra na história? Delssss! Iria virar um quadrado amoroso! Isso ia acaba com a Nanda :x Beijooss :** espero que goste do capítulo!

**_Sra. Hale : _**huhu mas não é a Swan, viu? É a Stewart! hihi Sim, a Nanda está começando a ficar com o coração dividido, mas eles se conhecem fazem apenas uns 3 dias! Realmente, todos os gatos gostam dela, isso é meio trágico! Aii... Eu quero um Jazz de chicote pra mim também!! Ou quem sabe um Edward fazendo um strip tease... soapksoaskpa' Aqui está o segundo capítulo, prometido, do dia! Beijooss :**


	6. Batalha Perdida

**Twilight não me pertence. Se pertencesse, eu estaria casada com o Robert Pattinson, morando com ele e junto com o nosso pequeno Spunk ou casada com o Jackson, com uma casa cheia de criancinhas de olhos verdes... :P**

* * *

Os pais dele? Me conhecer? Mas por quê eu iria conhecer os pais dele?

-Hmm... Posso saber o motivo de você me apresentar ao seus pais? - perguntei confusa.

-É que Alice falou tanto de você, então eles já ficaram curiosos, e querem conhecê-la...

Ah... Isso explica, mas por quê Alice falou de mim?

-Entendo. Bom, eu vou então, vai ser divertido conhecer os famosos Carlisle e Esme – concordei sorrindo.

-Ok, então você vem com a gente depois do colégio? - percebi que ele tinha sentado do meu lado.

-Tudo bem, eu vou, mas...

-Tem "mas" ? - perguntou ele, divertido.

-Tem. Hmm... Eu vou desde que a gente saia rápido, eu vou tentar fujir do Mike e do Tyler hoje e se eu demorar muito no estacionamento eles me alcançam – expliquei à ele.

-Como quiser, seu desejo é uma ordem – disse ele.

Logo em seguida ele começou a fazer cócegas em mim. Eu já falei que eu amo cócegas, mas elas são o meu ponto fraco? Não? Então, elas são o meu ponto fraco. Eu me contorcia de tanto rir e ele ria junto. Quando ele percebeu que eu mal conseguia respirar, ele parou. Demorou um pouco para eu me acalmar. Olhei para o Edward e percebi que ele estava sorrindo.

-Em quê está pensando? - perguntei.

-Em nada – ele respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

Tá, ele não quer falar...

-Hey! Posso saber o motivo pra vocês dois rirem? - Emmett perguntou enquanto descia as escadas.

-Edward. Ele fez _cócegas_ em mim – disse dando ênfase, lembrando Emm que esse era o meu ponto fraco.

-Ah, entendi. Aguém aí tem horas?

-Pera aí – peguei meu iPhone. Faltava quarenta minutos pras aulas começarem – São 8:20, Emm.

-Valeu, maninha – ele agradeceu.

Antes de eu conseguir falar alguma coisa, meu iPhone vibrou, avisando que eu tinha uma mensagem. Era de Jasper.

_Oi, N._

_Não tive oportunidade de te_

_cumprimentar direito hoje._

_Bom-dia! Como foi sua noite?_

_J._

Que fofo, ele queria saber como eu passei a noite. Comecei a digitar a mensagem.

_Olá, J._

_Bom-dia!!! Hihi_

_Minha noite foi...Curta._

_Só consegui dormir lá pelas __2h :S_

_Mas como foi a sua? Dormiu bem?_

_Sonhou com o quê? Perdão,_

_sou curiosa! Haha_

_N._

Mandei a mensagem e esperei a resposta. Não demorou muito, e ele já tinha mandado.

_Nossa! Por quê dormiu tão tarde?_

_A minha noite foi muito boa, sonhei_

_com algumas coisas, mas iria ser_

_vergonhoso falar pra você..._

_Te vejo logo._

_Bj. J._

Não digitei uma resposta, sendo que logo ele desceria. Por quê ele iria ficar com vergonha de falar o sonho dele pra mim? Deus, esses homens estão me deixando extremamente confusa!

Continuei deitada, pensando nas últimas semanas. Eu estava em Los Angeles, com meu melhor amigo; eu avisei que iria mudar para Forks, e ele ficou arrasado, ficou sem falar comigo até o dia da minha despedida; em meu último dia em Los Angeles, ele veio chorando até minha casa, para se despedir; eu vim para Forks, e no primeiro dia eu já tinha conhecido Jasper; conheci Alice, Rose e Edward; agora eu estava extremamente confusa com dois caras, que eu só tinha conhecido à apenas três ou quatro dias! E se o meu coração escolhesse um, mas ele me rejeitar? E se os dois me rejeitarem?! É muita coisa pra minha cabeça...

-Nanda? - oops... Tinha me esquecido que Edward ainda estava ali, sentado do meu lado.

-Sim, Edward?

-De quem era a mensagem? - Curioso demais...

-Do Jazz. Ele queria me cumprimentar direito – era porisso que ele tinha mandado a mensagem, não é?

-Hmm... - foi a única coisa que ele disse.

Os outros foram descendo, junto com suas mochilas. Jasper vinha por último, quando me viu, sorriu radiante. Não tinha como não sorrir também.

-Bom, então vamos? Emm, eu ainda tenho que falar com você no carro. - Ele ainda não tinha me falado sobre o quê tinha acontecido ontem com ele e Rose...

Fomos até a garagem e entramos em nossos carros. Rose com Jazz, Alice com Edward e eu com Emm.

-Emm... O quê aconteceu com você e a Rose ontem no closet? - ele ficou vermelho com a minha pergunta.

-Hmm... Bom... É, sabe... - Emm estava nervoso.

-Emm, desembucha!

Ele respirou fundo, olhou em meus olhos e falou.

-A gente se beijou... Mas não conta pra ninguém, tá bom? Eu ainda to muito confuso.

-Emm, eu te amo, eu nunca iria fazer algo que te deixe mal – ele sorriu pra mim.

-Tudo bem, eu também te amo. Vamos sair dessa garagem antes que a gente se atrase.

Saímos da garagem e Emm dirigiu até o colégio. Ele estacionou o carro na vaga de sempre e saímos do carro. Fomos em direção aos outros, que nos esperavam na frente das portas da escola.

-Nanda! - ouvi uma voz de longe. Tyler. Comecei a fazer caretas de costas pra ele, fazendo Edward e Jasper rirem.

-Oi, Tyler... - falei sem animação. Por favor, que seja rápido!

-Hmm... Eu posso falar com você? - ele me perguntou.

-Ah... Claro. Gente, eu já volto – disse à eles.

Depois de nos afastarmos, ele se virou pra mim e começou a falar.

-Bom, então... Você gostaria de sair comigo? É que eu gostei de você de se a primeira vez que eu te vi, tão linda... Então, o quê me diz? - Tá... Aquilo era uma cantada? Porque se fosse, ele não era muto bom...

-Hmm... Tyler, eu sinto muito, mas eu não vou poder sair com você. No fim de semana eu vou no boliche com os meus amigos... - comecei a dar desculpa, mas ele me interompeu.

-Eu estava falando de você sair comigo hoje. Eu te levava pro cinema depois.

-Não, Tyler. Hoje eu vou na casa do Edward e da Alice, pra conhecer os pais deles.

-Ok... Mas eu vou te levar ao cinema um dia... - ele disse, enquanto se afastava.

Bom, não foi tão ruim quanto eu esperava. Agora é só dizer não ao Mike e está tudo resolvido. Voltei aonde eles ainda me esperavam.

-Não foi tão ruim quanto eu esperava – informei a eles.

-Você aceitou sair com ele? - perguntou Jazz.

-Pff... Não. Tenho muitas outras coisas na cabeça – você é uma delas, completei mentalmente.

Os garotos saíram em direção as suas aulas, e a gente foi para a aula de Educação Cívica. Notei que Ali e Rose estavam eufóricas... O quê elas estavam aprontando?

-Hmm, posso saber o motivo de tanta animação? - perguntei a elas.

-Ai, Nanda! Tão dizendo que vai vir um garoto novo aqui pra Forks! Eu não sei o nome, mas o sobrenome é Cartman! Você conhece algum? Parece que ele é de Paris... Mas ele é americano... - Ah, isso explica toda essa animação.

-Cartman... Cartman... Acho que eu já ouvi esse nome antes. Não lembro, desculpa – De onde eu conheço esse nome?

-Bom, se você lembrar avisa, ok? - falou Alice um pouco chateada por eu não me lembrar do nome.

-Claro, Alice. Mas ele é apenas um cara... O quê isso tem demais?

-Ahm... Tudo?! Dizem que ele é lindo! É loiro, cabelo comprido, olhos acizentados, inteligente, gente boa... Isso não é uma coisa que se ve todo dia!

-Tá, Ali... Rose eu posso falar com você? - eu tinha que falar com ela sobre ela e Emm.

-Claro! Ali, a gente já volta! - fomos nos afastando até ficar em um parte do corredor, que ninguém poderia nos ouvir.

-Rose, o quê há entre você e o meu irmão? - perguntei séria.

-Eu não sei... Ontem a gente ficou, mas é tão confuso! - ela me explicou.

-Calma, Rose! É que ele também tá confuso, mas eu acho que se vocês se gostam de verdade, deviam ficar juntos. Eu quero que uma das minhas melhores amigas, e meu irmão sejam felizes. É uma das coisas que eu mais quero. - ela me olhou e percebi que seus olhos estavam marejados.

-Obrigada, Nanda. É muito importante ouvir isso de você. Mas eu ainda não sei o que eu sinto por ele!

-Tempo, Rose. A única coisa que você precisa é de tempo. Vamo indo, antes que o professor corte a nossa cabeça fora.

Fomos até a sala, onde todos já estavam sentados. Eu fui até o meu lugar, do lado da Alice.

-Eu falei pra Lauren que você já conheceu esse tal Cartman. Ela diz que duvida até mesmo que você fale francês... - Eu? Não falar francês? Mas por quê Alice tinha que falar isso pra começar?!

-Je ne peux pas parler le français? - perguntei a Lauren, que estava do meu lado.

Ela me olhou como se eu fosse de outro planeta.

-O quê disse, _Fernanda_?

-Je croyais que vous parliez français, Lauren...

-Pode falar a nossa língua? Eu não sei que língua _você_ está falando – Ela não entendia francês! Quem é que não sabe falar francês agora, Lauren?

-Qui ne connaît pas aujourd'hui de parler français, Lauren?

Todos não entendiam nada, mas perceberam que Lauren não sabia absolutamente nada, de francês.

-Oops... Perdão Lauren, esqueci que você não sabe falar francês! - falei teatralmente. Ela já estava vermelha. Era de raiva ou de vergonha?

-Est en colère? Perdão... Mas você deveria começar a falar a verdade de vez enquando _Lauren_. - virei para frente, sem ligar os olhares de morte que ela me lançava.

Alice me passou um bilhetinho por baixo da mesa, já que o professor tinha começado a dar aula.

(**N/A: Nanda: Negrito; Alice: Itálico)**

_Nanda, isso foi demais! Acho que agora todo mundo percebeu que ela realmente não fala francês! Ela sempre falava meio enrolado, então a gente não entendia direito... Mas isso foi realmente demais! E aí? Já lembrou do Cartman?_

Olhei para os lados para ver se não tinha ninguém olhando. Peguei o papel e comecei a escrever. Logo passei para ela.

**Haha, obrigada Aice! Ela, pelo que eu vi, não sabe falar nada de francês. Mas eu ainda não me lembrei desse tal Cartman... Eu te aviso se eu lembrar, ok? Agora vamos prestar atenção na aula, antes que o professor perceba.**

_Tá... Mas você VAI me contar! Obrigada pelas roupas!!! Hoje todo mundo ficou olhando pra mim e pra Rose, quando você não estava, claro. Se você estivesse, a gente poderia até andar peladas e com uma melancia na cabeça, que todos só teriam olhos pra você._

**Daonde você tirou isso? Eu sou feia, os garotos é que são cegos! Aqui não tem oftalmologista não??? Porque tá precisando...**

_Acho que você nunca se olhou no espelho, né? Você é legal, gente boa, muito bonita, divertida, carinhosa, amiga... Edward me contou sobre ontem. Ele disse que você foi muuuuuuuuuuito legal com ele com o lance da Bella.Não é todo mundo que faz isso!_

**Tá vou fingir que acredito. Alice, eu sei que aqui não é o lugar pra você me falar, mas como é essa história dele e da Isabella? Eu só sei que ela sofreu um acidente e não resistiu aos ferimentos...**

_A história é longa... Bom, eles se conheceram no ano passado, quando ela mudou aqui pra Forks. Acho que foi amor a primeira vista. Uma semana depois eles já estavam juntos. Eles eram perfeitos, sempre fazendo alguma coisa juntos. Mas um dia a ela e o Edward tiveram uma pequena discussão, ela saiu chorando lá de casa. Ela dirigiu até a casa dela. Mas nunca conseguiu chegar lá. Ela chorava, então não conseguia ver a estrada direito, então um caminhão bateu com tudo no carro dela. Ela foi levada até o hospital, cuidaram dela, mas ela não resistiu. Edward ficou sem falar com ninguém, não comia, não bebia. A única coisa que ele fazia era tocar piano. Acho que ele expressava seus sentimentos nele. Então depois de exatamente um ano que o acidente aconteceu, você chegou. Ele começou a se acalmar, a falar normalmente, mas a gente aprendeu a não tocar no nome da Isabella. Essa é a história._

**Nossa, eu sinto muito, não deveria ter tocado no assunto... Deve ser muito triste pra vocês, né?**

_Bastante, mas a gente começou a se acostumar. Você não precisa se desculpar. Acho que ele gosta de você, sabe, você é boa pra ele. Ele anda mais alegre, desde que você chegou. Ele fala tanto de você pros nossos pais!! Tá, eu ajudei, bastaaaaaaaaaaantee..._

**Como assim ele falou de mim pros seus pais????? O quê ele falou pra eles? E o quê você falou pra eles?**

_Calminha! Haha! Ele falou que você veio se apresentar pra ele, mas antes mesmo de você se sentar, quando você entrou, ele tinha visto que você era uma garota incrível. Que a sua risada era um som que ele poderia ouvir todos os dias. E mesmo que ele tenha falado de você pra eles apenas no primeiro dia, ele falou que você era alguém extremamente agradável de se conviver. Eu falei que você era superrr incrível, super simpática, divertida... E eu falei pra eles sobre as roupas novas também. Eles agradeçem pelas roupas, mas acham que você não precisava se preocupar com isso. Eles ficaram encantados com você, sem nem ao menos te conhecer!_

**Hm... E o Edward deixou você falar tudo isso que ele falou, pra mim? Tá foi lindo e tudo, mas ele nem me conhece direito!**

_Relaxa, é óbvio que ele não me deixou falar isso, principalmente pra você. Mas eu não to nem aí. Ele não deveria ter me falado então. E daí que ele nem te conhece direito? A primeira impressão é a que conta!_

**Alice... Primeiro: você não deveria ter me contado isso. Segundo: ele não me conhece direito. Terceiro: eu não quero pensar nisso agora...**

_Como quiser. Oopss... a aula acabo._

Bem na hora que ela me passou o papel, o sinal tocou, avisando o término da aula. Próxima aula: Espanhol. Aula com o Edward. Alice não devia ter me dito aquilo tudo... Mas o quê ela queria me dizer com aquilo?

-Até logo, Alice. Te vejo depois, Rose! - me despedi das duas.

Caminhei pelo corredor e todos ainda olhavam pra mim, desde o meu primeiro dia. Espanhol... Eu não estava nem um pouquinho afim de ter aula de Espanhol hoje. Quando entrei na sala, a primeira coisa que eu vi foi um rosto angelical olhando pra mim com um sorriso radiante. Edward.

Me aproximei da minha mesa que dividia com Edward. Sentei na minha cadeira e olhei pra ele.

-Oi, Edward.

-Oi, Nanda. Como foi a aula e Educação Cívica?

-Hmm... Normal. E então, me conte sobre seus pais.

-O quê quer saber sobre eles?

-A história deles. Como se conheceram e tudo mais.

-Bom, eles se conheceram em Londres, já fazem uns 15 anos. O marido de minha mãe batia nela várias vezes ao dia. Ela começou a ir no hospital quando a coisa começou a ficar muito feia. Ela conheceu meu pai lá. Ele cuidava dela, até que um dia, ela descobriu que estava grávida do seu marido. Mas ele continuava a bater nela, até que um dia, ela rolou escada abaixo e foi parar no hospital. Além de perder o bebê e conseguir várias fraturas, ela descobriu que não poderia mais ter filhos. Meu pai ajudou ela em todo o processo, e quando viram, estavam apaixonados. Eles me adotaram quando eu tinha 1 ano de idade. Meus pais morreram em um acidente num avião. E depois de dois anos, eles adotaram a Alice, que tinha 3 anos. Os pais dela tinham sido vítimas de um assalto. Desde então a gente tem sido uma grande família, mesmo que não seja biológica. - ele terminou com um grande sorriso no rosto.

-Nossa. A história é incrível. Trágica, claro. Mas incrível...

-Me conte sobre a sua família agora. - ele pediu.

-Tá. Meus pais se conheciam desde jovens, bom, eles ainda são muito jovens. Ambos tem 34 anos. Eles se conheceram no primeiro ano. Minha mãe sempre gostou do meu pai, mas ela achava ele muito bonito pra ela. Meu pai pensava a mesma coisa. Um dia eles se declararam um para o outro, e começaram a namorar. Depois de seis meses de namoro, minha mãe descobriu que estava grávida do Emm. Eles ficaram felizes e desesperados, eram muito jovens. Mas os pais de ambos, aceitaram. Eles tiveram o Emmett, se casaram logo em seguida. Depois de um ano, eu nasci. Minha mãe arranjou um trabalho como modelo. Meu pai se afundava nos livros, estudando medicina. Minha mãe arranjou muito dinheiro, pois era bastante bonita, então com a ajuda do meu pai, ela criou a agência. Eu e Emm crescemos no meio de gente famosa, modelos, roupas de marca. A gente viajava bastante, mas o amor deles nunca diminuiu, apenas aumenta a cada dia. Essa é a história deles.

-Nossa, seus pais eram tão jovens. Incrível. - acho que ele não tinha palavras pra decrever a história dos meus pais

-É. Você já sabe desse novo garoto que ta vindo pra cá? - perguntei.

-Não. Quem é ele?

-Um tal de Cartman. As garotas estão muito animadas com isso. Elas dizem que ele é lindo, loiro, olhos acizentados, inteligente, gente boa...

-E você também já está se apaixonando por esse tal _Cartman_?

-Na verdade não. Pra mim a pessoa não tem que ser bonita. Acho que a beleza principal das pessoas é tudo interior. Pra mim não adianta as pessoas dizerem que ele é lindo e tudo mais. Eu tenho que conhecer essa pessoa direito. Saber como ela é, hobby's, se ela é gente boa, educada. Pra mim não existem regras, desde que essa pessoa me faça feliz, goste de mim de verdade e principalmente ser educada. Não gosto de pessoas grosseiras. - Por quê eu acabei de explicar isso pra ele?!

-Uau. Tá acho que ele ganhou uma admiradora a menos - ele disse rindo.

-Bom, no momento sim. Se ele for legal... nunca se sabe - Era só o que me faltava, outro cara pra encher a minha cabeça de dúvidas!

-Vamos prestar atenção na aula - ele disse cortando o assunto. Acho que sinto cheiro de irritação no ar...

O dia foi se passando calmamente. A maioria das aulas foram monótonas. Quando o sinal bateu, eu fui até o estacionamento, esperando Edward e Alice. Várias pessoas saíam, algumas me cumprimentavam, Lauren me dava olhares mortais e alguns meninos – cegos, na minha opinião – acenavam animadamente.

-Nanda! - droga! Eu esperava que ele tivesse esquecido...

-Olá, Mike. - cumprimentei ele.

-Ahmm... Você viu o meu bilhete? - ele parecia meio sem-graça.

-Vi.

-E então? - ele me olhou esperançoso.

-Desculpa, Mike. Mas eu não estou com cabeça pra pensar sobre encontros e coisas do gênero. Aliás, hoje eu vou estar ocupada. E no fim de semana também.

-Um dia eu ainda te chamo pra sair, de novo... - ele começou a falar, mas foi interrompido.

-Mas a resposta sempre vai ser não. - completou Emm, colocando a mão em minha cintura.

Primeiro: Emmett me assustou. Segundo: Ele assustou Mike de um jeito que fez ele sair correndo até o carro dele. Terceiro: É só impressão, ou as calças dele estavam molhadas? Quarto: Ele iria demorar pra me chamar pra sair depois dessa. Quinto: Eu e Emm estávamos morrendo de rir.

-Bom, eu só vim aqui pra te perguntar se você precisa de uma carona pra chegar até a casa da Alice e do Edward. - ele falou depois de nos recuperarmos do ataque de riso.

-Não precisa, Emm. Eles vão me levar. Afinal, o quê você vai fazer hoje de tarde?

-Eu e o Jazz vamo joga videogame. Ele vai pra casa junto com a Rosalie, depois ele vem pra nossa casa.

-Tá bom. A olha eles já tão vindo. Até depois, Emm. - me despedi com um abraço e um beijo estalado na bochecha.

Fui em direção aos dois, que olhavam em volta, à minha procura. Quando Alice me achou ela abriu um sorriso de orelha em orelha. Ela veio em minha direção, seguida por Edward.

-Então, vamos indo? - perguntou Alice.

-Se acalme Alice... - falou Edward, revirando os olhos.

Ela mostrou a pequena língua pra ele, fazendo ele rir.

-É que eu quero mostrar a casa pra ela! Nanda, eu vi você falando com o Mike! Como foi?

-Foi engraçado... - disse segurando o riso.

-Como assim? - perguntou Edward, confuso.

-Bom, ele veio até mim, eu disse não. Mas daí o Emm chegou e fez o Mike sair correndo pro carro dele com as calças molhadas... - suspirei teatralmente.

-Mike Newton molhou as calças? - Edward começou a rir, acompanhado por Alice.

-Como vocês são malvados... Bom, vamos logo! Eu quero conhecer os pais de vocês...

-Ok, vamos indo. - falou Edward, ainda rindo.

Fomos em direção ao Volvo prateado, onde Edward abriu a porta para Alice. Eu já estava quase abrindo porta, quando sua mão se fechou sobre a minha.

-Eu abro. - ele abriu a porta pra mim, como um perfeito cavalheiro.

-Obrigada, Edward. - agradeci sorrindo. Eu entrei e ele fechou minha porta. Ele deu a volta pelo carro e sentou no banco do motorista, do lado de Alice, que sentava no banco do passageiro.

-Nanda você se importa se eu ligar o som? - ele me perguntou.

Se EU ia me importar? O carro era dele! Aliás, eu estava morrendo de vontade de descobrir o tipo de música que ele gostava.

-Claro que não, Edward.

Ele ligou o som. A música começou. "Gipsy in My Soul – Van Morrison". Ele ouvia isso?!

-Van Morrison? - perguntei surpresa.

-Conhece Van Morrison? - ele perguntou tão surpreso quanto eu.

-Claro! Ele é um dos meus cantores favoritos. Não conheço muita gente que ouça.

-Também é um dos meus cantores favoritos.

Alice pigarreou, fazendo Edward virar pra frente e ligar o carro. Logo partimos em direção à casa dos Cullen. Será que eles iriam gostar de mim? Por quê eu estava preocupada com isso? Eu realmente gostava do Edward? Ou do Jasper? E ainda vai vir um novo garoto que pode piorar o meu estado de dúvidas... Não notei que Alice falava comigo.

-Nanda...?

-Sim, Alice?

-Você ouviu o quê eu disse?

-Na verdade, não. - falei meio constrangida.

-Tá, eu falo denovo. Você vai ter que vir comigo fazer compras em Portland, quando o Cartman chegar. Eu quero estar linda quando ele chegar! - Pera aí! Ela não tinha dito que ainda sentia alguma coisinha pelo Jasper? Pelo visto não são só os garotos que me deixam confusa...

-Alice, você já é linda... - falei revirando os olhos.

-Mesmo assim. Você e Rose vão vir comigo e ponto.

-Tudo bem, Ali. Como você quiser...

-E você também vai fazer compras...

-Por quê?

-Você também tem que estar um arraso pra quando ele chegar. Você já é linda ao natural, imagina com A roupa perfeita! - ela batia palmas de entusiasmo.

-Alice... Minha mãe é dona de uma agência de moda, eu tenho milhões de roupas, e se eu quisesse uma em especial minha mãe conseguia na hora... Então por quê eu tenho que comprar também?

-Você precisa esquecer às vezes que sua mãe é dona de uma agência. E eu já disse, você tem que estar um A-R-R-A-S-O pra quando ele chegar!

-E posso saber por quê?

-Vai ver ele é o cara que você vai passar o resto dos seus dias, junto com seus filhos e netos... - notei que Edward apertou o volante com mais força quando ela disse a palavra _filhos_.

-Alice, você está exagerando... - e também está me deixando totalmente constrangida na frente do seu irmão.

-Tá! Eu não toco mais nesse assunto! Mas você vai fazer compras com a gente!

-Ok... Afinal, quando esse garoto vai chegar?

-Sexta, ou seja, amanhã vamos às compras. - ela bateu palmas novamente. Muito entusiasmada...

-Alice, por favor, avise nossos pais antes que você resolva estourar o cartão de crédito denovo, ok? Eles já estão ficando cansados de você gastar tanto dinheiro em apenas uma tarde de compras. - Edward falou pra ela.

-Eles não entendem a minha necessidade... - resmungou Alice. Eu e Edward reviramos os olhos.

-Já estamos chegando. - Edward me informou.

Depois de uns 2 minutos, paramos na frente de uma casa grande e linda. Como eu disse, eu não sei absolutamente nada de decoração e essas coisas. A casa era atemporal, graciosa. Era pintada de um branco suave, tinha três andares, era retangular e proporcional.

-Nossa. Bela casa. - era meio grande para apenas quatro pessoas morarem, mas era perfeita.

-Obrigado, Nanda. - não tinha notado que Edward tinha a minha porta aberta. Saí rapidamente e ouvi ele fechando a minha porta e abrindo a da Alice.

-Vamo logo! Ainda quero te apresentar aos meus pais hoje! - falou uma Alice impaciente.

Ela me arrastou até a porta, ela pegou uma chave na bolsa e a colocou na fechadura. Ela abriu a porta e me puxou pra dentro.

A sala também era linda, claro. Bastante clara, espaçosa e aconchegante. Alice me puxou até a sala de estar, onde se encontrava um homem com cabelos loiros, olhos acizentados, e extremamente bonito. Ele parecia mais com um ator de cinema. A mulher era muito bonita também. Tinha cabelos sedosos, cor de caramelo. Seus olhos eram violeta. Ambos levantaram quando nos viram.

-Você deve ser a Fernanda, não? - me perguntou o homem enquanto apertava a minha mão.

-Nanda, por favor.

-Eu me chamo Carlisle, e essa é a minha mulher, Esme.

-Prazer em conhece-la, querida. - ela me abraçou fraternalmente.

-O prazer é todo meu. Finalmente conheci os famosos Carlisle e Esme.

-Estamos felizes em finalmente conhece-la. Eles não paravam de falar de você. - corei ligeiramente quando ela disse isso.

-Mãe, eu vou mostrar a casa pra ela. - Alice me puxou novamente, em direção as escadas, deixando seus pais e Edward na sala.

Alice parecia que queria arrancar meu braço fora. Ela me mostrou todos os cômodos. O quarto de Edward, de seus pais, o banheiro, a biblioteca, o escritório de Carlisle e finalmente chegamos ao seu quarto.

Seu quarto era uma mistura de branco e roxo. As paredes eram brancas, assim como a mesa de madeira. As cortinas eram roxas, que nem o carpete. Havia uma cama, que tinha cobertas roxas com almofadas brancas. Havia um aparelho de som em cima da mesa, junto com um computador. Havia desenhos espalhados pela mesa. Ela desenhava muito bem.

-Nossa, Alice. Não sabia que desenhava tão bem.

-Eu faço alguns desses de vez enquando... Vem, quero te mostrar o closet, claro que não é que nem o seu, mas um dia talvez fique...

Ela me arrastou até o seu closet, onde todos os móveis eram brancos. Havia uma grande quantidade de roupas, iam desde as mais inocentes até as mais ousadas. De sapatilhas fofas até saltos mortais.

-Realmente nunca vou entender a mania de vocês por roupas. Mas o seu closet é demais.

-Obrigada. Hey, vamos falar com a Rose, ela deve estar se sentindo meio sozinha sem ninguém por perto.

-Você vai ligar pra ela?

-Pra que você acha que existe msn? - ela me puxou até o computador, onde dividimos a cadeira.

Ela ligou o computador e abriu a página do msn. Colocou a senha, e entrou. Uau, ela tinha mais de 1000 contatos. Tá eu tinha pelo menos uns 1500, mas ela morava em Forks! Eu já tinha viajado pra vários lugares... Ela procurou, e apareceu a Rose, que estava online.

Ela clicou, fazendo abrir uma nova conversa. Ela começou a digitar.

**Alice: Oiiiii!!!**

**Rose: Olá, td bem?**

**Alice: td e vc?**

**Rose: +-... vcs tão se divertindo ai, enquanto eu to sem ninguém aki**

**Alice: se anima! Amanhã vamos às compras!!!**

**Rose: hsaushaushau só vc Ali... como ta poraí? A Nanda ta aí?**

**Alice: s, ela tá bem aki do meu lado, lendo tudo o que a gente escreve**

**Rose: Oi Nanda! Alice já te fez de Barbie?**

**Alice: Háhá... vc vem com a gente amanha né?**

**Rose: claro. Sera que esse novo garoto eh gente boa?**

**Alice: Rose! Vc já tem o Emm...**

**Rose: ñ sei daonde vc tirou isso... eu já disse que eu to confusa, e vc esta me botando contra a parede, Ali...**

**Alice: iii... to vendo q tdo mundo ta contra mim hj... mas eu to achando q a Nanda conhece ele mas não lembra... e olha que as minhas intuisões nunk falham**

Ela realmente acha que eu conheço ele? Será que eu realmente conheço?

**Rose: bom, isso ela vai descobri qndo ve ele, q roupa vcs tao pensando em compra?**

**Alice: pra mim eu ainda vo ve, mas eu já sei a roupa de Nanda!!! eu vi um vestido p-e-r-f-e-i-t-o pra ela!!!**

**Rose: tenho pena de vc Nanda... mas geralmente Alice sabe qndo o assunto eh roupa. Q roupa que é Ali?**

**Alice: um vestido Jam Session, preto! O vestido combina muitoooo com a Nanda, msm q ela ainda nem tenha usado/visto...**

**Rose: Alice, vc já pensou se tiver frio e ela usar um tomara-que-caia???**

**Alice: ñ se preocupa Rose... eu SEI que o tempo vai estar bom qndo ele chegar, confie em mim rsrsrs :D**

-Alice, você está me assustando... Eu vou usar a roupa que eu quiser vestir...

Ela olhou pra mim, com aquela cara de cachorro sem dono.

-Você me ama, Nanda? - ela perguntou.

Droga! Ela tava apelando pra chantagem!

-Alice... eu...

-Você não me ama?

-Não é isso, Ali...

-Então me deixa escolher uma roupa pra você. Por favooooooooooooooooor!

Bufei, essa batalha já estava perdida.

-Tá bom, Ali. Mas se eu não gostar, eu não irei usar!

Ela bateu palmas de entusiasmo e me abraçou. Ou melhor, me sufocou.

-'Brigada! Você não vai se arrepender!

Assim, ela me fez entender o que Edward queria dizer com cobaia...

* * *

**_gente, eu sei, demorei um pouquinho pra postar, mas o site tava com defeito!!!!! eu só entrei a pouquinho tempo e vi que ele já tava funcionando denovo. Esse capítulo ta muito podre, eu sei... Mas o proximo vai ser melhor, prometo! Proximo capitulo :Alice+shopping= bolhas nos pés de tanto andar!!! Aiaii quem será esse tal Cartman? Será que a Nanda REALMENTE conhece ele??? Isso vcs só vão descobrir nos proximos capitulos :B Vamos as reviews!_**

**_Glórii :_** skapsokaposaksoa claro claro, mas ela só parte pra cima quando tem certezaaaaaaa que é isso que ela quer, ou seja, ela ainda está superultramega confusa! beijooss :*

**_Bia. Cullen-CrAzY : _**skaopksaopska sabe que eu também to achando que você vai demorar pra descobri?! rsrsrs Não se preocupaaa o Jake só tava ocupado msm, nada de Forks, pelo menos ainda não está em meus planos... Olha agora você já tem menos possibilidades de casais né? Ed&Nanda, Jazz&Nanda ou ...Cartman&Nanda. Pode tirar o Jake no momento ^^' sorry pelo capitulo blaster podre, mas o proximo vai ser melhor. beijooss :*

**_AmandaaC : _**brigada, de verdade *-----* aqui está o capítulo(podre, na minha opiniao) beijooss :*

**_Marrie : _**postando maisss beijooss :*

**_Gente, agora eu só posto o próximo, que eu to falando que vai ser meio grande... então proximo capítulo APENAS quando eu tiver um total de 23 reviews!!! ou seja, vcs tem que mandar 5 reviews (pokinhooo nhe gente!) ou nada de "capítulo 7 : Cartman" sejam bonzinhoooooooooooooooossssssssss façam alguém feliz, que eu farei vcs felizes, mandem reviews! _**

**_ps:não é so porque vai chegar as 23 reviews que vai te cap novo, ok? mas qnto mais reviews vcs mandarem, mais rapido vai vim o proximo cap. então vamooooooooo eu quero reviews, fala serio, eu ainda SÓ tenho 22! Quanto mais reviews mais rapido...!!!!_**


	7. Entre Dois

**Twilight não me pertence. Se pertencesse, eu estaria casada com o Robert Pattinson, morando com ele e junto com o nosso pequeno Spunk ou casada com o Jackson, com uma casa cheia de criancinhas de olhos verdes... :P**

* * *

Depois de nos despedirmos de Rose pelo msn, Alice me levou até o primeiro andar, onde ainda se encontrava Carlise, Esme e Edward. Eles levantaram do sofá quando notaram nossa presença.

-Gostou da casa, Nanda? - me perguntou Edward.

-É claro que eu gostei! É tudo tão bem cuidado, perfeito... Quem decorou essa casa é um artista.

-Bem, então pode chamar a Esme de artista. - ele falou.

Uau! A Esme? Ela que fez isso aqui? Deus! Eu vou querer que ela seja minha decoradora quando eu casar!

-Sério? Esme, você é incrível! Se você não se importar, eu vou querer que você seja minha decoradora quando eu tiver uma casa própria.

-Mas é claro que não irei me importar, querida. Seria uma honra. Bom, você gostaria de jantar aqui? Já está ficando tarde.

Só agora eu notei que o céu já estava no final do crepúsculo. Sempre tão perfeito.

-Eu adoraria, se não fosse encomodo. - não gostaria de trazer problemas pra eles.

-Imagine, você é praticamente parte da família. - falou Carlisle. Uau, eles já me consideravam da família. Será que eles gostaram de mim, ou falaram só por falar?

-Muito obrigada, Carlisle. - agradeci sorrindo.

-Bom, querido, vamos até a cozinha preparar jantar. - disse Esme.

-Claro. Fique à vontade, Nanda. - ele falou antes de entrar na cozinha junto com Esme.

Quando eles saíram, Alice e Edward se sentaram. Eu sentei no sofá junto com Alice, ficando na frente de Edward. Notei que ele estava me encarando, pensativo.

-O quê foi, Edward? - perguntei.

-Só estava pensando... Você não vai mudar, ou vai?

Ah, isso... Isso também estava me preocupando. Eu não queria me mudar, aqui tem tudo o que eu sempre quis. Natureza, tempo frio, amigos verdadeiros...

-Eu não sei. - respondi.

-Mas você vai ficar mais de dez anos, certo? - ele peruntou, ansioso.

-Edward, eu dificilmente vou ficar dez anos aqui em Forks. Talvez eu me mude quando eu me formar. Só tem uma coisa, que poderia fazer eu ficar aqui, mas duvido que isso vai acontecer.

-E o quê seria? - ele perguntou, com a voz fraca.

Levantei a cabeça, olhando dentro de seus olhos. Ele estava com o rosto tenso, os olhos eram extremamente difícieis de se decifrar.

-Me casando. Pois eu não teria coragem de deixar ele longe da família. Mas como eu disse, eu duvido muito que isso vai acontecer. - terminei dando um sorriso triste.

-Eu não teria tanta certeza disso... - ele disse em um sussuro, que parecia bem mais que era pra ele mesmo do que pra mim.

-Chega desse assunto. A gente fala dele depois! - Deus! Eu tinha esquecido que a Alice ainda tava aqui – Ai, Nanda! Amanhã a gente vai comprar muita coisa, então recomendo que você leve bastante dinheiro...

-De quanto mais ou menos?

-Uns $2000...

-$2000?! Alice, você quer que eu compre o shopping inteiro?!

-Não... Bom pelo menos não ainda. É que lá no shopping tem roupas de marca, então elas custam mais.

-Não? Sério? Eu não fazia idéia que roupas de marca eram mais caras! - falei sarcasticamente.

-Háhá. Mas é sério, amanhã vai ser a tarde toda comprando...

-Mas eu vou escolher roupas pra mim, Ali. Eu to querendo um novo Reebok Freestyle. Eles são tão lindos...

-Se continuar assim você vai ficar com fama de sneakerhead...

-Eu sei. Eu realmente amo sneakers, pena que não da pra usa em qualquer lugar...

-Isso aí! Você vai usar o vestido que eu escolhi pra você na sexta. Mas depois você vai poder usar suas roupas normalmente.

-Acalme-se, Ali! Até parece que vai ser um casamento...

-E pode até ser, mais pra frente...

Suspirei. Ela realmente queria me arranjar alguém.

-Alice, eu não quero me apaixonar agora. Já tenho muitas coisas na minha cabeça. - e sem pensar, eu olhei para Edward quando disse isso. Droga! Eu praticamente disse que eu fico pensando nele! Boa, Nanda! Ele me olhou confuso, provavelmente pensando o motivo pra eu olhar pra ele bem nessa hora.

-Tá bom. Mas você não não manda no seu coração.

Antes que eu pudesse responder, com uma resposta não muito educada, Carlisle saiu da cozinha.

-O jantar está pronto. - ele nos informou.

Depois de lavarmos nossas mãos, fomos jantar na cozinha. Carlisle e Esme já estavam sentados na mesa de seis lugares. Na mesa encontrava-se spaghetti com almôndegas. Eu amo isso! Sentei entre Alice e Edward.

-Espero que goste de spaghetti, Nanda.

-Não se preocupe, Esme. Esse é um de meus pratos favoritos. - disse fazendo ela abrir um sorriso sincero.

Começamos a nos servir. Peguei um pouco de spaghetti e duas almôndegas. Peguei o spaghetti com o garfo e comecei a comer. Aquilo estava delicioso!

-Nossa, Esme. Isso está divino! - elogiei.

-Obrigada, Nanda. Eu tinha medo que você não gostasse.

Sorri em resposta.

Enquanto comia, eu olhava aquela família. Esme e Carlisle falavam sobre o trabalho dele. Alice comia calmamente. Edward comia normalmente, às vezes falava alguma coisa ou comia em silêncio. Depois que terminamos com o spaghetti, que estava maravilhoso, Esme trouxe uma torta. Adivinhem do que era... Morango!

-Esme, você é perfeita.

Eles riram do meu comentário.

-É que como Edward me disse que você gostava de morangos, eu resolvi fazer.

Ele lembrava que eu gostava de morango? Eu pensei que ele já tinha esquecido...

É claro que a torta estava maravilhosa.

-Esme, você acaba de ganhar uma fã. Acho que esse foi o melhor jantar que eu já comi.

Eles riram levemente.

-Fico feliz por isso. Então acho melhor eu arrumar as coisas.

-Imagina, Esme! Eu arrumo, não se preocupe.

-Você é nossa convidada, não tem que lavar a louça.

-Eu insisto. Eu ajudei a sujar, eu ajudo a limpar.

-Bom, já que insiste. Mas ainda acho que você não deveria.

-Eu gosto de me sentir prestativa. - falei, dando os ombros.

-Não se preocupe, mãe. Eu ajudo a Nanda. - disse Edward. Por quê todo mundo me ajudava a lavar o louça? Será que eles tinham medo de eu me cortar?

-Tudo bem. Se precisarem de ajuda, eu vou estar no jardim. - disse Esme.

Alice disse que estava cansada e iria me esperar no quarto dela. Carlisle acompanhou Esme até o jardim. Ficamos só eu e Edward na cozinha.

Começamos a tirar os pratos e talheres da mesa. Quando levamos tudo na pia, eu tirei a esponja da mão dele, fazendo ele me olhar divertido.

-Eu lavo, você seca e guarda. Eu não sei onde colocar as coisas. - falei pra ele.

-Tudo bem. Eles gostaram de você. Esme e Carlisle.

-Sério? Isso é bom. Esme é ótima, Carlisle, bom, eu ainda não tive chance de falar com ele direito.

-Não se preocupe. Ele diz que gostou de você, e também gostaria de falar com você um dia desses.

-Hmm... Não sabia que você iria lembrar que eu gosto de morangos. - falei, mudando de assunto.

-Por quê não lembraria?

-Não é uma coisa importante.

-Tudo sobre você é importante.

Corei quando ele disse isso.

-Adorei conhecer sua casa e sua família. É tudo tão incrível.

-E adoramos você ter vindo. - ele disse, sorrindo.

Nem preciso dizer que eu corei, né?

Terminamos de lavar e guardar a louça em silêncio.

-Eu vou lá em cima ver a Alice, ok?

-Tudo bem. Te vejo depois. - ele falou como se tivesse uma piada particular...

Subi as escadas em direção ao quarto da Alice. Abri a porta e olhei pra cama. Alice estava deitada, dormindo calmamente. Deve ter dormido enquanto me esperava. Peguei minha mochila, arranquei uma folha de caderno e peguei uma caneta.

_Alice,_

_Eu vi você dormindo e não quis te acordar. Dormia tão calma, diferente de quando está acordada. Sua demôniazinha! Então eu arranjo um jeito de ir pra casa. Amanhã a gente combina pra ir no shopping, ok? Beijos._

Deixei o bilhete dobrado, do lado dela. Ela tinha uma expressão tão suave quando dormia. Tirei ela de meus pensamentos, peguei minha mochila e coloquei em minhas costas. Saí do quarto dela lentamente, com medo de fazer barulho. Quando fechei a porta eu vi Edward me olhando, encostado na soleira da porta do seu quarto.

-Ahm... Oi? - disse, sem-graça.

-Oi. Quer uma carona?

-Não precisa. Eu vou andando. - tá, eu tinha 99% de certeza que eu iria me perder, mas não iria falar isso.

-Já está ficando tarde, você iria se perder.

-Não quero dar trabalho.

Ele riu.

-Você está fazendo isso o tempo todo. Você nunca da trabalho, a não ser pra você mesma.

-Eu chamo um táxi, ou ligo pro Emm.

-Você está me evitando?

Eu? Evitar você?! Nem nos meus sonhos... Na verdade, você está sempre neles junto com o Jasper, sabia?

-Não estou te evitando.

-Não parece.

Suspirei. Ele realmente queria me levar pra casa, e eu já estava quase caíndo de sono.

-Tudo bem. Pode me levar.

-Obrigado. Você parece cansada, então vamos logo. - ele pegou a minha mão e me levou até o primeiro andar. Esme e Carlisle estavam sentados assisindo um filme.

-Mãe, eu vou levar a Nanda pra casa.

Eles se levantaram para se despedir.

-Foi muito bom conhecê-la. As portas sempre estarão abertas para você. - Esme me falou, enquanto me abraçava fraternalmente.

-Muito obrigada, Esme.

Carlisle também veio me abraçar.

-Foi um prazer conhecer a famosa Nanda. Como eu disse, você já faz parte da família.

-Vocês também. Um dia irei apresentá-los aos meus pais. Mas eles ainda não voltaram da viajem. - será que eles não foram aproveitar uma quinta lua-de-mel sem avisarem?

-Acho melhor levá-la pra casa, Edward. Ela está morrendo de sono. - avisou Esme.

-É verdade. - concordou Carlisle.

-Volte quando quiser. - convidou Esme.

-Se vocês continuarem a falar isso, eu vou ficar aqui e não sair mais. - ameacei de brincadeira, fazendo eles rirem.

Edward me levou até a garagem, onde ele abriu a porta do passageiro de seu Volvo pra mim.

-Edward, você é sempre tão gentil comigo.

-Damas tem que ser tratadas como damas.

Entrei no carro, rindo. Ele fechou a porta pra mim e foi até o lado do motorista.

Ele entrou e ligou o motor. Logo em seguida ligou o som, fazendo a música "Have I Told You Lately? – Van Morrison" encher o ambiente.

Sem nem passar dois minutos, eu já estava dormindo profundamente do lado de um cara que possuía uma parte de meu coração.

.

.

.

Acordei lentamente. Notei que ainda era noite e ainda estava no carro de Edward. Ele tinha acabado de sair pra abrir a porta pra mim. Quando ele abriu ele ficou surpreso por ver que eu estava acordada.

-Você dormiu no caminho até aqui. Eu já estava pensando que eu teria que carregar você até lá dentro.

-Por quê? Não consegue levantar 60kg? - provoquei.

-Na verdade, eu consigo. Mas eu estava mais com medo de Emmett e Jasper me verem com você no colo e pensarem que você estivesse machucada.

-Jasper? Ele ainda está aqui? - perguntei depressa.

-Está. O carro dele ainda tá aqui. Você consegue andar?

-Acho que sim. Só um pouco tonta. - nunca tentem levantar logo depois que acordam.

Ele veio comigo até a porta. Onde ficamos parados olhando um pro outro.

-Até amanhã, Edward. Adorei vocês. - disse me referindo à Esme e Carlisle.

-Até amanhã, Nanda. Não foi nada, pode vir lá em casa sempre que quiser.

Eu me despedi dele com beijo na bochecha, que foi retribuído. Ele se afastou, ainda acenando. Fiquei olhando ele ir embora com o carro dele, e lembrei que eu tinha que entrar.

Peguei a chave que estava dentro da minha mochila e abri a porta. Quando entrei a única coisa que eu conseguia ouvir, era o som de guitarra vindo do Guitar Hero da sala de jogos. Fui em direção à Sala de Jogos, pra ver Emm e Jazz.

Como suspeitava, ambos estavam de pé, com suas guitarras, jogando Guitar Hero. Eles não notaram a minha presença. Acho que eu tinha que ter uma entrada triunfal... Cheguei por trás deles, e disse em alto e bom som.

-Buuuu!

Eles gritaram de um jeito que era impossível de não rir. Emm tinha caído no chão, enquanto Jasper tinha caído no sofá.

-Nanda! Você quer nos matar do coração? - falou Emm.

-Não. A vida seria muito chata sem vocês. Só estava afim de informar que eu tinha chegado. - malvada, eu sei.

-Pode usar as palavas "Cheguei" da próxima vez, ok? Aliás, como foi na casa deles? - me perguntou Emm.

-Foi bem legal. Me trataram muito bem. A casa é incrível, e os pais deles são bem gente boa. Já to indo dormir. Tchau Emm! Tchau Jazz!

Sem esperar a resposta, eu subi até o meu quarto, sem nem ao menos trocar a roupa por um pijama, eu caí na cama. Dormi instantaneamente, sem sonhos.

.

.

.

Acordei e abri os olhos lentamente. O céu ainda estava escuro. Olhei o relógio na mesa-de-cabeçeira. Eram 4:17. Legal, não tem nada pra fazer. Levantei da cama e coloquei minhas pantufas de coelhinho. Segui em direção ao banheiro pra tomar banho. Peguei uma toalha e entrei dentro do box. Deixei a água escorrer pelo meu corpo, enquanto me ensaboava com o sabonete. Peguei meu shampoo de chocolate e passei no cabelo até ele ficar com bastante espuma. Logo depois de tirar os vestígios da espuma eu passei o condicionador nas pontas.

Depois do banho tomado, eu saí do box. Me sequei com a toalha e deixei o cabelo secar naturalmente. Me enrolei com a toalha e fui em direção ao closet.

Peguei um jeans com corte "boot cut", um adidas branco com listras pretas e uma blusa pólo branca. Não era chique, mas era confortável.

Como não tinha nada pra fazer, resolvi andar pela casa. Fui até o quarto do Emm. Ele estava dormindo tranquilamente. Continuei andando pelo corredor, sem nada pra fazer. Olhei pela janela e vi um parquinho infantil do outro lado da rua. Estava deserto, é claro. Todos deveriam estar dormindo agora. Me deu uma vontade de ir até lá, então peguei meu casaco no meu quarto e desci as escadas. Abri a porta e fechei-a com a chave. Fui andando pela calçada até o parquinho.

O parquinho era coberto por grama e árvores. Tinha alguns brinquedos para as crianças se divertirem, mas eu fui direto para o balanço. Comecei a olhar as casas em volta. Todas tinham suas luzes apagadas.

Depois de um tempo vi um vulto se aproximar. Quem estaria acordado às 4:45 a manhã pra vir num parquinho? Tirando eu, claro. Será que era um ladrão ou algo do tipo? Ele vinha em minha direção, parecia um homem pela altura e pelo contorno do corpo. O seu rosto foi iluminado pela luz do poste do parquinho. Era o Jasper.

-Deus! Jasper, você me assustou! - falei pra ele.

-Então estamos quites por ontem.

Como ele é do mal...

-O quê está fazendo acordado? - perguntei, mudando de assunto.

-Eu acordei faz pouco tempo, então resolvi vir aqui, já que nunca ninguém vem pra cá de madrugada. - ele me respondeu enquando sentava no balanço ao meu lado.

-Entendo. Eu também acordei agora pouco, daí eu não tinha nada pra fazer. - falei dando os ombros.

-Hmm... Então é verdade que você, Rose e Alice vão no shopping comprar roupas pra chegada do tal Cartman?

-É. Mas a Alice meio que me obrigou a ir junto. Ela disse que eu tenho que ficar perfeita pra quando esse cara chegar.

-Acho que você é a única garota do colégio que não está animada com a chegada dele. - ele disse rindo.

-É, posso dizer que sim. - concordei com ele.

Ficamos conversando até às 8:00, quando eu tive que voltar pra casa. Ele me acompanhou até a porta e foi pra casa dele. Entrei dentro de casa e notei que Emm provavelmente estaria dormindo. Fui até o seu quarto e lá se encontrava o meu urso babão dormindo.

-Emm...? Acorda. - disse enquanto balançava o braço dele.

Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu quando me viu.

-Bom dia, maninha! - ele me cumprimentou. Logo em seguida ele me puxou pra cama dele, me fazendo cócegas.

-Emm, para! - disse no meio dos risos.

Depois de um tempo ele parou e me puxou pra um abraço de urso. Ele era tão maquiavélico...

-Ok, ok. Eu também te amo, Emm, mas você pode me soltar? Você ainda tem que se arrumar. Você tem 30 minutos.

-Sim, senhora. - ele me soltou e saiu da cama em direção ao banheiro.

Eu saí do quarto dele e fui em direção ao meu. Guardei o casaco, pois já estava ficando quente. Fui em direção à cozinha pegar uma barrinha de cereal. Terminei ela em três dentadas e subi até o meu quarto novamente. Escovei meu dentes e o cabelo, que já estava seco e com cachos grandes nas pontas.

Peguei minha mochila e coloquei no ombro. Olhei o relógio, que marcava 8:35.

-Emm, vamo logo! A gente tem 25 minutos! - gritei do lado de fora do quarto dele.

Não demorou nem dois minutos e ele saiu do quarto dele de banho tomado, vestido e com a mochila no ombro.

-Vamo logo, a gente tem 23 minutos. Sorte nossa que hoje não está chovendo. - disse, impaciente.

-Tá, tá. Então vê se para de reclama e vamo logo pro carro. - ele disse rindo.

Fomos até a Lamborghini dele e ele dirigiu em direção ao colégio. Chegamos lá faltando apenas 3 minutos pras aulas começarem. Eu me despedi dele e fui correndo em direção à aula de Educação Cívica. Quando cheguei todos já estavam na sala, esperando o professor. Todos, é claro, olharam pra mim quando eu abri a porta. Fui em direção à minha mesa que dividia com Alice.

-Oi. Você foi embora sem se despedir... - ela disse, fazendo beicinho.

-Oi. Mas você estava dormindo, e além do mais, eu deixei um bilhete pra você.

-Tá, isso não importa. Hoje a gente vai te busca na sua casa lá pelas 16:00. A gente vai no _meu_ lindo porsche amarelo.

-Amarelo? Nossa, que cor pouco chamativa...

-Acho que já ouvi isso antes. Mas se arrume. Eu recomendo você usar sapatos confortáveis, pois hoje vai ser um dia e tanto. Vamos passar em várias lojas. Pra sua felicidade, vamos passar numa loja que só vende sneakers, então você vai poder abusar dos tênis.

-Obrigada, Ali!

-De nada, Nanda. Ah, olha. O professor chegou.

O professor tinha acabado de entrar na sala. Blá, blá. Que aula chata. Já aprendi isso também. Háhá, Jéssica acabou de derrubar um chiclete no cabelo da Lauren sem querer! Deus, ela vai ficar uma fera! Tudo bem que o cabelo dela não é grande coisa, mas tipo... É a Lauren! Estou até sentindo pena da Jéssica...

-Com licença, Srta. Summers. Mas a aula é aqui na frente. - o professor me repreendeu.

-Desculpe, professor. Mas é que eu estava apreciando o chiclete que a Jéssica derrubou no cabelo da Lauren. - respondi.

Todo mundo ficou em silêncio enquanto a Lauren mudava do branco pro vermelho. Jéssica me lançou um olhar assassino. Nossa... Todo mundo sentia raiva de mim... É claro que a Lauren começou a dar um escândalo quando pegou o cabelo e viu o chiclete. Lá se vai o cabelo comprido da Lauren...

Jéssica saiu correndo pela porta. É, correndo! Lauren foi correndo atrás dela. E a turma inteira, incluindo o professor, foram até a porta.

-AAAAAAHHH!!! SOCORRO! ELA QUER ME MATAR!!! - gritava Jéssica pelo corredor.

-MAS É ÓBVIO QUE EU QUERO TE MATAR! OLHA O MEU CABELO!!! OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ NO MEU LINDO CABELINHO!!!! - gritava Lauren de volta.

-Tão lindo... Vai ver que é porisso que ela jogou o chiclete nele... - falei, arrancando risadas de alguns da turma.

-Ninguém vai fazer nada? Elas podem se matar. Não que eu goste delas, mas tipo... Eu não quero ver um assassinato. - acrescentou Rose ao ver os olhares incrédulos de alguns.

-Eu vou lá. - eu me candidatei.

-Nanda, a Lauren te odeia. Ela vai te matar junto! - exclamou Alice, preocupada.

-Eu tenho minhas táticas.

Eu saí correndo em direção até o estacionamento, pra onde elas tinham ido. Lá estavam elas, correndo entre os carros.

-JÉSSICA, VOCÊ É UMA GAROTA MORTA! - gritava Lauren.

Quando Jéssica me viu, ela veio correndo até mim, se escondendo em minhas costas. Lauren veio correndo até nós.

-Fernanda, eu não gosto de você, mas eu não quero te matar. Então saia da minha frente.

-Lauren, eu não vou deixar você matar a Jéssica. Eu faço qualquer coisa, mas não mata ela.

Ela parou imediatamente.

-Qualquer coisa? - ela me perguntou.

-Qualquer coisa. - eu confirmei.

-Tudo bem. Me arranja a nova bolsa da Prada, que estamos quites.

Só uma bolsa? Pfff. Eu pensei que ela iria pedir um encontro com o Brad Pitt ou sei lá...

-Ok, Lauren. Eu arranjo a sua nova bolsa da Prada, você vai ter ela em suas mãos na segunda-feira. Mas agora sai daqui.

-Tudo bem. Mas se eu não tiver a minha bolsa, ela estará morta. - ela ameaçou, apontando para a Jéssica.

Ela foi embora em direção ao banheiro. Eu fui em direção à sala, onde tinha algumas pessoas no corredor, querendo ver oque tinha acontecido.

-Nanda! Eu queria te agradecer. - disse Jéssica.

-Jéssica, sem querer ofender, mas eu não estou com paciência pra você. Eu não fiz isso porque eu gosto de você, sendo que eu não te suporto, mas fiz porque eu não gosto de ver sangue, ok? Então, por favor, não enche o saco. - Uau, como eu ando má...

Ela ficou chocada, como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara. Eu fui até a sala pra avisar que não tinha acontecido nenhuma morte.

-Não aconteceu nada, só que agora eu perdi a minha nova bolsa da Prada que a minha mãe tinha acabado de me dar. - aquilo não era importante, acho que eu nunca iria usar aquela bolsa...

-Nanda! Eu já estava pensando que elas tinham te matado. - claro, Alice... Se elas tivessem me matado, elas já estavam mortas por causa do Emmett.

-Deixa de besteira, não aconteceu nada. Então, vamos pra próxima aula, sim? - disse quando o sinal tocou.

Peguei minha mochila e a coloquei em minhas costas. Segui em direção à aula de Espanhol. Tem como o meu dia piorar? Além de estar devendo uma bolsa pra Lauren, eu tinha que passar a minha tarde inteira no shopping... Mundo cruel!

-Oi - me cumprimentou Edward.

-Oi – disse nem tanto animada.

-Está mal-humorada hoje? - ele perguntou divertido.

-É, estou.

-Vou tentar não deixar você ainda mais nervosa com a sua TPM à flor da pele.

-Não estou de TPM, só o mal-humor é que chegou adiantado.

Nossa... Prêmio joinha pra você, Fernanda. Falando com o Edward sobre TPM... Meus parabéns.

-É que hoje eu tive uma dose de Lauren e Jéssica, e ainda vou ter uma dose dupla com Alice e Rose no shopping. Resumindo, hoje não é o meu dia. A não ser que eu encontre um príncipe encantado que me ajude a sair daqui e me ajudar a relaxar um pouco até o horário do almoço. E isso não vai acontecer, ou seja, hoje não é o meu dia. - expliquei.

-E se eu fosse o seu príncipe encantado e te ajudasse a sair dessa aula agora?

Tá, ele quase fez o meu coração pular pela boca. Sem brincadeiras. Ele? Meu príncipe encantado? Desculpe, querido, mas o Jasper é um forte concorrente...

-E como você iria me ajudar?

Ele se inclinou e sussurou em meu ouvido.

-Finja que está passando mal. Eu levo a sua mochila.

Não demorou nem um minuto e eu já estava branca. Truques de teatro.

-Professora! Acho que a Nanda não está bem. - falou um Edward preocupado.

Eu, pra melhorar a minha atuação, caí da cadeira.

-Leve-a para a enfermaria, Edward. - disse a professora.

Ele me pegou no colo e me tirou de dentro da sala. Tá, retiro o que eu disse, ele consegue levantar 60kg.

-Bela atuação. Não sabia que era tão boa atriz. - ele me elogiou depois que já estávamos no estacionamento.

-Eu fiz aula de teatro por uns 7 anos, Edward. Você também não é ruim.

-Minha mãe me colocou numa escola de teatro. Ela me obrigou a ficar lá por 2 anos, até ela perceber que eu estava virando um bom mentiroso.

-Obrigada pela dica. Agora não vou acreditar em tudo que você diz.

-Háhá... Vem comigo. - ele me estendeu a mão.

-Pra quê?

-Ué, eu sou o príncipe encantado que vai te ajudar a relaxar até o horário de almoço. - ele disse como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

-Você tem que voltar pra aula, Edward.

-Não importa. Ficar aqui é muito melhor do quê aquilo lá.

Suspirei. Mas aceitei a mão dele.

-E aonde a gente vai?

-Em lugar nenhum. Só vamos pra trás do colégio. Lá é incrível e ainda ninguém nunca vai lá.

-Desde que não nos achem, tudo bem.

Fomos até o fundo do colégio. Era lindo. Tinha várias cerejeiras, todas com flores nos galhos e no chão em volta.

-Nossa. Isso realmente é incrível.

-Eu disse... - ele disse rindo.

-O quê quer fazer? - ele continuou.

-Nada demais. Só quero deitar um pouco na grama e descansar. - Tá, eu ando muito cansada ultimamente. Será que eu não andei fazendo coisas inapropriadas para menores de 18 anos poraí, esqueci e agora estou grávida? Claro, Nanda!!! Esse vai ser o seu segundo prêmio joinha do dia! Daqui a pouco você vai entrar no Guiness...

-Então vem. - ele me puxou em direção a grama.

A grama era muito verde e aveludada. Deitei do lado de Edward, que olhava pro céu azul celeste. Não demorou muito e eu já estava cochilando do lado dele.

Acordei pouco tempo depois. Notei que minha cabeça estava encostada no ombro do Edward.

-Por quê isso tem que ser tão difícil...? - ele se perguntou.

-O quê é difícil?

Edward ficou tenso, mas derrepente suas bochechas ganharam um toque cor-de-rosa.

-Nada. - ele respondeu depressa.

-Quando você quiser me falar, eu vou ser toda ouvidos.

Ele me deu aquele sorriso torto que me fez derreter internamente. Foco, tenha foco!

-Obrigado. Acho melhor a gente ir. Faltam cinco minutos pro almoço. - ele me informou, enquanto olhava pro relógio.

Já? Aqui tava tão bom...

-Tudo bem. Acho que eu tenho que comer alguma coisa. - disse quando meu estômago roncou.

Levantei com ajuda de Edward. Peguei minha mochila e coloquei-a nas costas. Fomos em direção ao refeitório, onde já tinha algumas pessoas. Peguei uma bandeja, peguei salada e um pedaço pequeno de pizza. Depois que pagamos, fomos para a nossa mesa de costume.

-Maninha, posso saber o motivo de você não ter ido pra aula de Educação Física? Era vôlei denovo! Eu era o único que fazia alguma coisa! - Emm me perguntou quando se sentou na mesa, junto com uma bandeja cheia de comida.

-Eu estava muito cansada pra ir pra aula de Educação Física, e eu precisava relaxar.

-Como quiser, mas a aula estava chata sem a minha maninha. - ele fez beicinho de brincadeira.

-Você supera. - eu rebati, rindo.

Alice veio apressada até a mesa. Ah, não.. Ela devia ter ouvido que eu tinha passado mal.

-Nanda, é verdade que você passou mal e desmaiou na aula de Espanhol? - ela perguntou. O sorriso do Emm se desfez e se transformou em uma cara preocupada.

-Você passou mal? Não tá se sentindo bem? A gente pode ir pra casa.

-Calma, Emm. Eu não passei mal. Eu só precisei de um pouco de atuação e de uma ajudinha do Edward.

-Você me deixou preocupado! - ele me acusou.

-Emmett... Eu estava muito tensa, precisava descansar um pouco. E além do mais, você tem a noite inteira pra brigar comigo Sr. Eu-nunca-matei-aula.

Ele riu.

-Tudo bem, está perdoada. - ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

-Agradeço o seu perdão, eu não conseguiria viver sem ele. - falei sarcástica.

-Oi, gente! - disse a loira escultural, sentando na minha frente.

-Oi, Rose. Onde tá o Jazz?

-Ele já está vindo. Então, é verdade que vocês se encontraram hoje?

Senti todos os olhares daquela mesa, em mim. Eu fiquei vermelha de vergonha. Ela tinha que me perguntar _agora_??

-Em certa parte, sim. Mas não marcamos nada, então não foi um encontro. Eu encontrei ele no parquinho na frente de casa de madrugada.

-Tá bom... - ela não acreditou, tenho quase certeza.

-Como quiser, Rose... - eu não conseguiria convencê-la.

Depois de almoçarmos, fomos para as nossas próximas aulas. Biologia... ergh! Não que ela fosse ruim, mas era meio chata. Eu tinha essa aula com Edward também. E, incrivelmente, eu também sentava no lado dele.

Agora Edward andava do meu lado, em direção a sala de Biologia. Ele tinha ficado meio quieto desde que Rose tinha falado do meu "encontro" com o Jasper.

-Qual é o motivo pra ficar com essa cara? - ele já estava me fazendo ficar mal com aquela cara.

-É verdade que você se encontrou com o Jasper?

-Não, mas e se eu tivesse? Como você iria ficar? - oops, aquilo escapou.

Ele me olhou com seus olhos extremamente verdes e falou.

-Mal, muito mal. Você é muito importante pra mim.

* * *

**_gente, eu sei, eu demorei muitooo, mas é que a falta de criatividade bateu! Eu parei nessa parte do capitulo 7, eu só postei porque eu tava com medo que vocês ficassem sem fic essa semana denovo ;-; Talvez no fim de semana eu poste a do Cartman, que vai ter as compras com a Alice e a Rose, e ainda o encontro dela com o Cartman... Alguem ja tem uma ideia de quem ele é? Reviewsss!!!_**

**_AmandaaC : _**aiii brigadaaa, perdao a demora da minha criatividade bate na porta... beijinhos :**

**_Sra. Hale: _**yep, edward super fofiss *--* tenho ate pena do Tyler, ele e o Mike nao tem chance com o Edward e o Jazz rsrsrsrsrs Sim, a alice gostava um pouquinhoooo do Jazz, mas ela ta assim pq ela ta notando a coisinha entre ele e a Nanda. Nao prometo nada que a Nanda conhece o Cartman... eles podem, é claro, se apaixonar/se odiar se matar... na minha cabeça tem cada coisa... beijinhoss :**

**_Glórii : _**postando :**

**_Marrie : _**se eu fosse a Nanda ja teria explodido uma hora dessas [2] capitulo saindo do fornoo, pq fala serio, aki em curitiba ta um forno!!! beijoss :**

**_Mila : _**pois eh, alem de estar super ultra mega confusa, ela ainda tem a Alice e o tal Cartman chegando...delssss OO' aii que legal que vc ta acompanhando *---* beijinhos :**

**_Glórii (denovo): _**calmaaa rsrsrsrs *--* beijosss :***

**_gente, eu fiquei feliz pelas reviews, mas eu quero mais, perdao, mas eu sou autora, entao eu preciso de reviews!!!!! nao imaginam como é legal aparece aquele quadrinho no msn dizendo " você tem 1 nova mensagem" *-----*_**

**_pensem assim, quanto mais reviews eu tiver, mas rápido vocês irao descobrir quem é o Cartman!!! muahahaha! rsrsrs, mas é serio, se passa de 32 reviews, eu posto na sexta/sabado!!! beijossss :*****_**

**_ps: Gente, estou descepcionada!!! Vocês realmente não lembram de alguem que possa fazer o Cartman?!? Loiro, cabelo comprido, lindo... Ninguém tem uma idéiazinha??? *cof* ja... *cof* ... mes *cof*_**


	8. Amizade Colorida

**Twilight não me pertence. Se pertencesse, eu estaria casada com o Robert Pattinson, morando com ele e junto com o nosso pequeno Spunk ou casada com o Jackson, com uma casa cheia de criancinhas de olhos verdes... :P**

* * *

Quê?! Eu ouvi direito? Ele, praticamente, disse que odiaria que eu ficasse com Jasper e eu era muito importante pra ele? Tá, acho que eu andei consumindo drogas sem saber...

-Como?- perguntei, como se eu não tivesse ouvido direito.

-É que, você sabe, você é muito importante pra mim... Então, como seu amigo, eu iria me sentir excluído, entende? - aquilo parecia a mais pura verdade.

Ai, essa doeu. Isso prova que ele não sente nada por mim, tirando amizade... Aquilo doía, e muito. Saber que uma das pessoas que você mais gosta, não gosta de você. Podia sentir as lágrima chegando aos meus olhos, mas não. Eu não poderia chorar aqui, na frente dele. Engoli as lágrimas junto com minhas esperanças. Dramática, eu sei. Mas como eu deveria reagir quando a pessoa que você ama, praticamente te diz que "vocês" nunca iria existir?

-Ah, não se preocupe. Eu nunca te deixaria de lado - nem poderia.

Ele me deu um pequeno sorriso. Já não era aquele sorriso que fazia as minhas pernas bambearem toda vez que eu via. Mas sim aquele sorriso, cujo dono sempre poderemos contar do nosso lado, um amigo.

Eu não estava me sentindo bem, meu coração não se sentia bem. Saber que cada olhar, cada vez que ele segurou minha mão, tudo, não tinha passado, nem nunca iria passar, de amizade. Eu precisava ir pra casa, nem que eu fosse a pé. Iria pedir para Edward avisar Emmett, para ele não me esperar.

Eu levantei da minha mesa que dividia com Edward, e fui falar com o professor. Ele me liberou, falando que eu poderia ir pra casa.

-Você vai embora? - perguntou Eward quando viu que eu estava colocando a mochila no ombro.

-Vou. Avise Emmett para não me esperar, ok?

-Tá, mas você não está se sentindo bem? Quer que eu te leve?

Eu estava morrendo de vontade de dar uma resposta bem mal-educada, por ele não gostar de mim do jeito que eu gosto dele. Mas a culpa era minha por ter pensado que Edward iria se interessar em mim. Ele era lindo, gente boa, inteligente, rico... Todas as garotas da cidade babavam por ele, ele podia ter qualquer uma a seus pés, ele nunca iria me preferir. A culpa era minha, por ter me apaixonado por ele.

-É, não estou me sentindo muito bem. Não é necessário que você me leve, é sério. Eu vou a pé, não é muito longe.

Me despedi dele com um beijo na bochecha. Fui em direção a porta, sem notar que as lágrimas já estavam se acumulando. Tá, aquilo era ridículo. Eu estava chorando por um cara que nem sabe dos meus sentimentos! Comecei a andar pela rua, em direção a minha casa. Eu precisava de alguém, de um ombro amigo, alguém que eu pudesse dizer tudo, sem ser criticada.

A única coisa que vinha em minha mente, era um amigo meu, de quando eu era pequena. Ele sempre foi lindo, tinha todas as meninas em volta dele quando estávamos no parquinho. Mesmo ele tendo apenas 10 anos. Ele realmente era aquele amigo que eu precisava. Só tinha um problema. Ele morava em Paris. Perdi o contato com ele, depois que fui pra Los Angeles nunca mais consegui me comunicar.

Como eu queria ter ele aqui, do meu lado. Mas isso era impossível, ele provavelmente nem lembrava da minha existência. E eu ainda tinha que fazer compras hoje. Talvez isso até me anime um pouco. Compras, sorvete, compras, compras, compras, compras, casa. É, não era tão ruim.

Não notei que já estava na frente do portão. Pelo menos eu teria a casa inteira pra mim, durante pelo menos umas duas horas. Emmett vai me encher de perguntas, querendo saber como é que eu estou. Bufei. Abri a porta da casa e entrei. Ela estava extremamente silenciosa. Subi até o meu quarto, onde eu joguei a mochila em cima da cama. Fui até a sacada do meu quarto. Tudo verde, céu azul, pássaros cantando... Aquilo era incrível demais para um lugar só.

Andei lentamente até o banheiro tomar um banho, já que eu tinha que me arrumar. Demorei pelo menos uns quarenta minutos. Depois de sair do box, sequei o cabelo até ficar liso. Peguei uma jeans skinny, preta; uma camisa pólo, vermelha com listras brancas; e o meu novo Reebok Freestyle, que tinha estampa de marca de batom vermelho. Ele era bastante confortável.

Eu já estava pronta, mas ainda faltava uma hora pra elas chegarem. Emmett já devia estar chegando...

Mal pensei nisso, e ouvi o barulho do carro sendo estacionado na garagem. Ele devia estar bastante preocupado. Ouvi ele subir a escada rapidamente, fazendo o barulho ecoar pela casa silenciosa. Dez segundos se passaram, e a minha porta foi aberta.

-Nanda! Você tá bem? Não foi outra coisa de matar aula, né?

Tá, ele estava muito, mais muito, preocupado.

-Calma, Emm. Eu estou bem, só na hora eu estava meio enjoada e queria ir pra casa. Agora eu já to melhor.

Acho que ele engoliu essa. Ele me puxou em sua direção, me dando um abraço apertado.

-Edward me disse que você não estava passando bem, e que iria embora sozinha – ele me disse.

-É. Eu queria relaxar um pouco. Eu ando com a cabeça muito cheia.

-Entendo. Quer ficar sozinha, né?

-Por favor.

Ele me soltou, me dando um beijo no topo da cabeça. Ele me olhou e sorriu.

-Se anima, maninha. Papai e mamãe vão chegar aqui no domingo. A gente ainda vai no boliche no sábado, lembra?

-Claro, Emm. Que horas nossos pais vão chegar?

-O avião chega as 18:00. Então a gente vai sair lá pelas 16:00, por causa do tempo que demora daqui até lá.

-Tudo bem.

-Ok. Já estou indo, se precisar, é só chamar – ele me informou dando seu sorriso pateta.

-Obrigada.

Ele saiu pela porta, e eu fui em direção a minha sacada. Dava pra ver o bairro inteiro. Meu celular vibrou dentro da minha bolsa. Voltei até o meu quarto. Peguei ele de dentro da mochila e olhei. Era uma mensagem.

_N. É verdade que você_

_passou mal? Você tá bem?_

_Eu posso ajudar em algo?_

_J._

Essa mensagem me fez sorrir bobamente.

_Obrigada pela preocupação J._

_Sim, eu tava meio mal, daí vim_

_pra casa. Bom, agradeço, mas_

_acho que no momento não preciso_

_de nenhuma ajuda, tirando a_

_minha própria._

_Bjs. N._

_Não foi nada :-)_

_Eu posso passar aí mais tarde?_

_Depois das compras, claro._

_Eu queria poder saber como você_

_está, também. Jura que você tá_

_bem? Estou preocupado :x_

_J._

_J., seria um prazer você vir aqui,_

_se não for jogar GH com o Em. Claro._

_É sério, estou bem. Não precisa se_

_preocupar!!_

_N._

_Tudo bem, passo aí mais tarde então! :D_

_Rsrsrs eu não vou jogar GH com o Em._

_Pelo menos, hoje não. Eu quero aproveitar_

_o resto do dia com você, antes que amanhã_

_você se apaixone pelo tal Cartman._

_J._

_Eu não vou me apaixonar por ele..._

_Mas mesmo assim, seria um prazer ter você_

_aqui comigo hoje._

_Te adoro. N._

_O prazer é meu, até daqui umas... 4 horas?_

_Também te adoro. J._

Guardei o iPhone e coloquei na bolsa vermelha da Louis Vuitton, junto com a carteira, estojo de maquiagem e óculos de sol. Não notei o tempo passar, quando bateu 16:00, um carro businou. Alice.

Peguei a bolsa e desci as escadas. Quando saí, olhei o porsche amarelo canário, parado na frente da minha casa. Ele era... amarelo demais. Olhei para as duas pessoas que estavam dentro do carro.

Alice estava no banco do motorista, Rose no do passageiro. Ambas estavam deslumbrantes. Só não senti a minha auto-estima desmoronar, pois já estava acostumada com as modelos que tinha lá na agência.

-Oi, gente.

-Oi, Nanda! É verdade que você passou mal? Meu irmão disse que você estava bastante quieta, mas quando ele ía te perguntar, você falou com o professor. O quê aconteceu?

-Nada, Ali. Só dor de cabeça. Bom, vamos andando antes que vocês resolvam plantar esse carro nem um pouco chamativo, na minha casa.

-Háhá... Então, trouxe os $2000?

-Sim, Ali. Na verdade eu trouxe $3000, pra ter certeza que você não vai querer dar uma de Papai Noel e me dar presentes.

-Tá. Mas aonde a gente vai primeiro?

-Que tal a loja de tênis? - perguntei, esperançosa.

-Há! Nem vem. Se a gente deixar você ir nela, você vai comprar e ir embora, então, não.

Como a Rose era malvada...

-Tá... Então que tal você me levar naquela loja que você achou o vestido pra mim? - perguntei à Alice.

-Tudo bem. Vamos nela, depois eu e a Rose vamos procurar roupas para amanhã.

A tarde, pelo jeito, estava apenas começando.

Elas ligaram o som, logo notei que era "Nothing but a song – Tiago Iorc". Sem perceber, eu já estava cantando a música. Elas pararam no mesmo momento. Eu cantava tão mal assim?

-Foi mal - me desculpei.

-Nanda, você canta muito bem! Eu estou até surpresa! Nunca tinha te ouvido cantar! Você fez algum tipo de aula? - perguntou uma Alice agitada, sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

-Na verdade, não. Eu nunca cantei pra muitas pessoas. Só o Jacob sabe que eu canto.

-Quem é Jacob? - ah, acho que esqueci de falar dele pra Rose.

-Meu ex-namorado. Ele é meu amigo também. Eu geralmente fazia um dueto com ele, quando ele tocava alguma coisa.

-Ah. Bom, mas é sério, você canta muito bem. Já pensou em ser cantora, ou ter uma banda?

-Obrigada. Nunca passou isso na minha cabeça. Pra cantar, tem que ser muito bom, isso eu não sou.

-Você tem que começar a se conhecer, sabia? Se acha feia, chata, péssima cantora... Acho que você precisa de um psicólogo – Alice sua peste!

Nossa, só o que me faltava. Um psicólogo!

-Não, obrigada. Mas é que eu conheço a vida de artistas, então eu sei o quê precisa pra se tornar um.

-Como quiser. Mas canta um pouquinho mais, é sério.

Suspirei. Ela ligaram o som de volta, e re-comecei a cantar a música do Tiago Iorc. Quando eu terminei, Rose, já que Alice tinha que dirigir, bateu palmas. Elas me assustam...

-Acho que eu vou falar de você pro Jazz. Ele anda querendo achar alguém pra fazer um dueto, mas todas que tentaram, eram péssimas – sugeriu Rose.

Não! Ele não vai me ouvir cantar! Isso iria ser muito vergonhoso.

-Não vai não, Rose. Eu não vou cantar pra ele – ela não tinha como me obrigar.

-Ah, isso já está resolvido.

Ela me mostrou o celular dela, onde tinha a música que eu cantei, gravada. Droga! Eles andam muito malvados ultimamente.

-Rose, eu te odeio.

Ela riu.

-Eu sei que você me ama.

Meu celular tocou, já devia saber quem era.

-Alô? - atendi.

_-Alô? Nanda? É o Jazz._

-Oi, Jazz. Então, o que foi?

_-Rose acabou de me mandar uma gravação de você cantando. Você é ótima!_

Mesmo não estando no viva-voz, elas conseguiam ouvir.

-Obrigada, Jazz. Mas a sua querida irmã, gravou enquanto eu estava cantando. Eu não sabia que ela estava gravando.

_-Deus! É sério,você canta muito. Eu não sabia disso._

-Você e 99% das pessoas que eu conheço - disse rindo.

_-Nossa... Você gostaria de fazer um dueto comigo? Eu nunca encontro alguém que possa me ajudar nisso. São tudo um bando de taquara rachada..._

Gargalhei alto.

-E eu sou o que?

_-Ótima. Canta muito bem. E aí, você quer fazer o dueto comigo?_

Olhei pras garotas. Ambas acenavam positivamente.

-Bom, tudo bem. Mas se não der certo...

_-Não iremos tentar outra vez. Tudo bem. Então até depois, Nanda._

-Até.

Desliguei o telefone. Isso seria bem vergonhoso.

-Rose, eu ainda vou te matar - ameacei de brincadeira.

-Claro, claro. Ali, o que vamos comprar pra nós?! Ela já tem a roupa dela, mas e as nossas?

Elas começaram a conversar sobre as possíveis roupas para amanhã. Deus, era apenas um cara!!! E parecia que todas as garotas da cidade estavam se preparando para a chegada deles. Todas estavam saíndo para ir aos shoppings, salões de beleza e tudo mais. Bando de gente estranha... Se você se jogasse em cima do cara, você iria ficar com fama de atirada pra ele. E isso não é bom.

Fiquei perdida em meus pensamentos até Alice me sacudir. Estávamos estacionadas no estacionamento do shopping.

-Vamo logo! Eu quero te mostar o vestido! Eu acho que combina muito com você.

Ela mal terminou de falar, e já estava me arrastando pra dentro do shopping. Aquilo era minúsculo perto dos shoppings de Los Angeles, mas tinha uma grande variedde de lojas... Ela me puxou pra dentro de uma loja, não consegui ver o nome.

-Boa tarde, em que posso ajudar? - disse uma funcionária da loja. Ela era baixinha, cabelos ruivos e encaracolados.

-Oi! Eu reservei um vestido no nome de Alice Cullen – ela informou.

A funcionária saiu pra pegar o vestido reservado. Enquanto ela não voltava, as garotas fuçavam a loja inteira, a procura de uma roupa para elas.

A mulher voltou com um vestido nas mãos. Ele parecia ter sido feito inspirado por uma manga de camisa. Era preto, tomara-que-caia, e o cinto era em formato de gravata. Alice acertou na mosca. Era perfeito.

-E aí? O que você achou? - perguntou Alice, quase pulando de tanta animação.

-Perfeito, Ali. Ele é perfeito – respondi dando o meu melhor sorriso.

Ela quase saltou no meu pescoço. Mas ela se conteve e abriu um sorriso de orelha em orelha, feliz que eu tivesse gostado do vestido.

Eu paguei pelo vestido e saímos da loja. Andamos por quase todo o shopping. Vários garotos olhavam pra gente quando passávamos. Tinha quase certeza que os olhares eram para Ali e Rose, até um garoto se aproximar.

Ele era meio novo, tinha uns 15 anos. Era alto, bonitinho, e um pouco musculoso. Sua pele era morena, extremamente linda. Seus olhos eram castanhos escuros. Ele veio em minha direção, quando ele se aproximou, Ali e Rose seguraram o ataque de riso. Elas me pagam...

-Oi. Meu nome é Seth, qual é o seu? - a voz dele era... de derreter qualquer uma. Ali e Rose pararam com o ataque de riso no mesmo instante.

-Olá. Meu nome é Nanda, prazer em conhecê-lo Seth – disse simpática.

-O prazer é meu. Ahm... Você é muito bonita sabia? - coramos ao mesmo tempo.

-Obrigada – disse sem-graça.

-Então... Você gostaria de se juntar a nós? - ele indicou um grupo a 10 metros de distância.

Todos tinham o mesmo tom de pele. Um garoto que aparentava 19 anos, estava com os braços em volta do ombro de uma garota, que tinha pelo menos 18. Ele era grande e meio musculoso, já ela era linda e frágil. Os outros dois garotos eu não consegui descrever, pois estavam parados de costas pra nós, olhando uma loja de videogames. Só deu pra perceber que um era grande e outro era magro e cabelos lisos.

-Hmm... Desculpe, mas eu não posso abandonar minhas amigas. Eu e elas temos que nos apressar, sabe como é. Festa de última hora. E ainda é de gêmeas, então temos que andar o shopping inteiro a procura do presente ideal – eu menti pra ele. Não que eu não quisesse me juntar ao seus amigos, mas eu não queria dar falsas esperanças a ele.

-Ah, claro. Tudo bem. Sem problema. Te vejo poraí, Nanda – nossa, ele continuava com o humor ótimo. Se fosse eu, já estaria emburrada, pelo menos.

-Te vejo poraí, Seth – disse sorrindo. Ele foi se juntar ao grupo dele. Eles começaram a andar, e a sumir pelos corredores.

-Uau... Eles são o grupo de La Push – disse Alice, meio boba.

-E daí? - perguntei.

-E daí que eles nunca saem de lá! Eles geralmente vivem na praia. É difícil encontrá-los em lugares muito públicos, como o shopping – ela explicou.

-Hmm...

Começamos a andar novamente. Paramos na loja da Kipling. Deus! As bolsas deles são tão lindas!

Comprei várias. Uma Esthel, que era uma bolsa de mão, lilás, que vinha com um macaquinho de metal; uma Night Bag, que era uma bolsa de ombro médio, da cor roxa; uma Selma, um bolsa de ombro grande, preta; uma Grapevine, outra bolsa de ombro grande, branca.

Também comprei uma carteira New Money, amarela. Era uma carteira média, com dois compartimentos, um que se fechava com zíper e o outro, com botão.

Depois de eu sair com pelo menos, 4 sacolas, elas saíram. Ambas estavam com 8 sacolas. E eu achando que tinha comprado muito...

Depois de sair da loja da Kipling, fomos até a Victoria's Secret. Não comprei muita coisa, tirando uns casacos lindos e um pijama cinza de regata e shorts, de algodão. Essa loja não combinava muito comigo. Eu era mais do tipo jovem. Os produtos daqui faziam mais do tipo mulher fatal. Já Rose e Alice, por outro lado, iam de um lado para o outro, a procura de roupas.

Depois, de pelo menos uma hora, elas saíram carregando várias sacolas. Acho qua agora elas já tinham pelo menos umas 15...

A meu pedido, fomos até a loja da Nike. Comprei alguns tênis novos, e um Dunk Low com rosa e forro cinza. A estampa era de flor, cor cinza. Dava vontade de levar a loja inteira pra casa, mas me contive apenas com um Dunk Low, e dois Nike Shox, um branco, e outro R4 branco com rosa.

Agora eu já tinha um total de 8 sacolas, e $1000 a menos.

Fomos até uma loja que só vendia óculos escuros. Comprei um Dior rosa e um Chanel cinza. Alice comprou um Gucci rosa, com armação também rosa; e outro da Gucci, branco com lentes cinza. Rose não comprou nenhum, dizendo que já tinha um estoque só de óculos de sol.

Estávamos andando por duas horas seguidas, cheias de sacolas. Eu precisava descansar.

-Meninas, que tal irmos pra praça de alimentação tomar um sorvete? - sugeri.

-Tudo bem. Eu preciso descansar. Eu não sinto as minhas mãos – reclamou Alice.

Também, né. Ela estava carregando 20 sacolas, o que ela queria?

Compramos três casquinhas no McDonald's. Sentamos em uma mesa que tinha ali, colocando as sacolas no chão.

Comecei a olhar a praça de alimentação. Todos os garotos olhavam para a nossa mesa. Quando eu digo todos, é que realmente são todos.

-Nanda, acho que você tem vários pretendentes... - comentou Alice, rindo.

-Cala a boca, Ali. Eles estão olhando pra vocês também... - era a mais pura verdade.

-Mas a maior parte é pra você. Hey, aquele é o meu irmão?! - perguntou Alice, surpresa.

Quê?! Ele? Aqui? Do nada, as palavras 'amigo', ' amigo', 'amigo', enchiam a minha mente. Tá, eu tinha que parar de pensar nisso. Eu e ele nunca tivemos nada, e nunca iríamos ter, então, sem preocupações. Mas como eu faço pra tirar ele da minha cabeça?

Ele nos viu e veio em nossa direção. Ele estava com uma camisa social, preta, com as mangas drobadas até os cotovelos. Sua jeans era escura, e ele usava um Adidas preto.

-Edward, eu posso saber o que você está fazendo aqui?! - perguntou Alice, vermelha de raiva. Não é todo dia que se vê um pixel bravo...

-Estou passeando pelo shopping, oras – disse sorrindo, sentando ao meu lado.

-Mas você sabia que a gente vinha aqui... - ela, pelo jeito, estava tentando se acalmar para não fazer um escândalo na frente de todo mundo.

-É. Vim a pedido dos nossos pais, eles não querem que você gaste mais de $2000 em compras.

-Mas eu já comprei um monte de coisa! Eu já gastei $1400! - ela disse.

-Então você tem apenas $600 para gastar, maninha – ele provocou.

-Ergh! Tá, já fui avisada, agora pode ir embora? - ela falou com raiva.

-Não. Eu também tenho direito de passar a tarde com as minhas amigas, ok? - ele disse com uma voz meio... gay. Enquanto colocava o braço em volta do meu ombro.

Eu comecei a gargalhar alto. Rose e Edward me acompanharam.

-Então, posso ficar? - ele perguntou esperançoso.

Ele olhou para Alice, que olhou para Rose e pra mim. Rose acenou positivamente, mas eu fiquei quieta. Ele ainda era meu amigo, mesmo eu sentindo algo por ele. Aceitar ou não, eis a questão.

-O que você acha, Nanda? - perguntou Alice.

Mordi o meu lábio inferior. Mas resolvi concordar.

-Tudo bem. Você pode ficar, Edward – concordei sorrindo. Ele abriu um sorriso radiante.

-Tá, mas você vai ter que carregar as minhas sacolas. Eu ainda não sinto os meus dedos – falou Alice.

-Como uma criatura tão pequena pode ser tão irritante? - comentou Edward, enquanto revirava os olhos, mas ainda sorrindo.

Ela mostrou a língua pra ele, parecendo uma criançinha.

Levantamos da mesa e eu peguei as minhas sacolas. Edward pegou as de Alice, e Rose pegou as suas.

-Meninas, eu vou comprar uma coisa ali e já volto – ele nos falou apontando para a loja da Calvin Klein.

Ele deixou as sacolas de Alice no chão e entrou na loja.

-Nanda, você pode vir aqui? - pediu Edward depois de cinco minutos que tinha entrado na loja.

Eu entrei na loja e fui até os provadores, e me deparei com uma cena embaraçosa.

Ele estava segurando três cuecas da Calvin Klein, e estava vestindo apenas uma cueca branca. É, apenas uma cueca _branca_! Ele tinha pernas bem definidas... Nanda, pare de pensar nisso!

-Edward, por favor, você poderia colocar uma calça? - perguntei vermelha.

Ele não viu que eu estava ali e ficou ainda mais vermelho do quê eu. Ele colocou a calça e me olhou, constrangido.

-Perdão, eu não tinha te visto aí – ele se desculpou.

-Não, a culpa foi minha que chegou aqui sem dizer nada. Mas por quê você me chamou?

-Ahm... Eu queria saber qual dessas você acha melhor – ele me estendeu as peças de roupa íntima.

Ele está me pedindo um conselho sobre qual delas era melhor?! Tá, isso era muito constrangedor. E ele parecia tão constrangido quanto eu.

-Ah... As três são legais- disse me referindo as três peças, uma branca, uma preta e outra vermelha. - Mas posso saber por quê você pediu a minha opinião e não a da Alice?

-Bom, ela iria ficar me enchendo e no final eu ia ter que comprar um monte de coisa. Com a Rose eu não tenho tanta afinidade quanto você. Você eu já conheço melhor, mais amiga e menos crítica – ele explicou.

-Entendo. Bom, agora que eu já dei a minha opinião, eu vou esperar lá fora, ok?

-Tudo bem.

Eu saí da loja e fui me juntar as garotas, que ainda esperavam do lado de fora.

-Finalmente! Achei que você nunca iria sair de lá. O que ele queria? - como elas são curiosas...

-Ele me pediu um conselho sobre qual cor ele deveria comprar pras roupas íntimas dele – eu comecei a ficar vermelha e elas, a rir.

-Calem a boca! - pedi, rindo também.

Elas se recuperaram do ataque de riso depois de um tempo. Logo depois, Edward saiu da loja com uma sacola na mão.

-Pronto, não vou mais atormentar vocês hoje – avisou ele, enquanto pegava as sacolas de Alice.

Fomos até uma loja da Everlast. Era praticamente apenas coisas relacionadas a boxe, mas eu encontrei uma camiseta vermelha com capuz e com a palavra Everlast escrito em preto. E uma bolsa rosa, com a alça preta e com uma listra cinza.

Depois entramos em uma loja onde vendia tudo quanto era camiseta. Comprei uma regata D&G, preta; uma regata da Gucci listrada de rosa e branco; camiseta Ralph Lauren, rosa; e uma camisa Coke.

-Alice, eu não vou conseguir levar tanta coisa! - Edward reclamou quando Alice estendeu mais 5 sacolas pra ele.

-Se acalme, Edward. Essas são as últimas, meu dinheiro já acabou.

-Finalmente! - agradeçeu Edward.

-Você pode ter acabado, Ali. Mas eu e a Nanda ainda temos que comprar sapatos.

-É verdade, e eu ainda tenho que comprar os meus tênis – disse alegremente.

Fomos até uma loja de sapatos. Os sapatos de Rose eram, de grande maioria, de salto. Os meus variavam de sapatilhas fofas até as botas com os saltos mais mortais.

-Agora eu só vou na loja da Adidas, e depois na de tênis, depois podemos ir embora -avisei.

Entrei sozinha na loja da Adidas, já que agora todos tinham feito as suas compras.

Comprei três calças Adidas/Diesel. Adi-matic, que era de lavagem preta adicional, pernas retas e cintura média-baixa; Adi-ryoth, que era de cintura média-alta com um corte ligeiramente "boot cut"; e um Adi-bruke, de pernas retas e cintura alta.

Chegando na loja de tênis, eu já fui direto nos da Reebok. Peguei um Reebok Freestyle Napolitano, que tinha as cores marrom, branco e rosa no tênis; um Striper Collection, que iria combinar com a regata da Gucci, por causa das listras brancas e rosas.

Pronto já eram... 19:00?! Deus! Ficamos 4:30 aqui no shopping!

-Pronto, podemos ir embora – disse à eles, que estavam sentados no banco que tinha no corredor.

-Ainda bem que você não demorou, já estava ficando cansada – reclamou Alice.

-Tá, tá. Olha que eu comprei bastante... – disse olhando as minhas 18 sacolas.

-Nós também! - elas falaram ao mesmo tempo. Elas tinham, no mínimo, 22 sacolas, cada.

-Gente, eu tenho uma dúvida... Não vai caber umas 70 sacolas no porsche. Então como vamos levar?

Elas pararam. Pelo jeito elas ainda não tinham pensado nisso.

-Alguém pode ir comigo – sugeriu Edward.

Iii... Já to vendo quem elas vão falar pra ir junto...

-Nanda, você vai com o Eddie! - disse Alice, como eu pensei.

-Alice, eu já disse pra você não me chamar de Eddie! Pode até ser Ed, mais não Eddie – implicou.

-Tá, tá, Ed. Então eu vou com a Rose no meu carro e a Nanda vai com você.

Sem eu ter como discutir sobre o assunto, fomos em direção ao estacionamento. Elas foram até o porsche-não-chamativo da Alice, e eu fui até o Volvo prateado do Edward.

Colocamos as sacolas no porta-malas

-Ah, eu tenho que ligar pro Jazz, espera um pouco, Edward – pedi enquanto pegava o celular da minha bolsa.

Me afastei um pouco do carro e disquei o número do Jasper. Depois de três toques, ele atendeu.

_-Oi, Nanda._

-Como você sabia que era eu?

_-Eu tenho o seu número gravado._

-Ah... Então, a Alice e a Rose já tão indo no carro-banana... - ele me interrompeu.

Eu podia ouvir ele rindo do outro lado da linha. Era uma risada contagiante, não consegui não rir.

_-Carro-banana foi legal... Mas coninua._

-Então, elas estão indo no carro-banana e eu to indo com o Edward.

_-Com o Edward? Você convidou ele pra ir junto?_

-Não. A gente encontrou ele aqui no shopping, daí como eram muitas sacolas, resolvemos que eu iria com ele.

-_Ah, entendo. Então eu te vejo daqui a pouco?_

-Claro, beijos Jazz.

_-Beijo, Nanda. Até daqui a pouco._

Desliguei o celular e entrei no carro. Edward já me esperava no banco do motorista.

-Por quê você ligou pro Jasper? - ele perguntou com os olhos estreitados.

-Eu vou passar o resto do dia com ele, então eu liguei dizendo que eu já estava indo pra casa.

Ele estreitou ainda mais os olhos.

-Você vai se encontrar com o Jasper?

-Vou passar o resto do dia com ele. Mas não se preocupe, _amigo._ Eu não vou deixar você de lado – provoquei.

Ele desviou o olhar para a estrada. Ficamos em silêncio no caminho até a minha casa. Aquilo já estava me matando.

-Desculpa. Eu não quis dizer aquilo. Saiu sem querer. Mas eu realmente nunca vou deixar você de lado, Edward – disse seriamente.

Ele olhou pra mim durante um bom tempo, já que estavamos parados, esperando o sinal abrir.

-Tudo bem. Só doeu um pouco na palavra _amigo_.

Como assim?!?!

-Por quê?

Ele continuou me olhando por um tempo, depois suspirou e me respondeu.

-Eu não sei. Não faço idéia. Mas sempre dói quando você diz a palavra amigo.

Mas aquilo acontecia comigo também. Mas eu duvidava que ele chorasse porisso... Espera aí... Ele está se apaixonando por mim?

Aquilo fez acender uma nova pontadinha de esperança. Mas eu não podia pensar nisso. Se não fosse isso, eu iria quebrar a cara depois.

-Ah - foi a única coisa que eu disse.

Depois de um tempo, ele estacionou na frente da minha casa. Ele abriu a porta pra mim, sempre tão gentil...

Ele me ajudou a levar as compras até o meu quarto.

-Bom, você e suas compras estão entregues. Te vejo amanhã? - ele perguntou depois que colocou as sacolas na cama.

-Te vejo amanhã – concordei sorrindo.

Ele, para a minha surpresa, me abraçou pela cintura. Respira Nanda... Como é que se respira mesmo?

Tá, ele está me fazendo hiperventilar... Ou ele parava, ou eu iria desmaiar em seus braços.

-Até amanhã, Nanda – ele se despediu quando me soltou.

Ele foi em direção a porta e olhou para trás, sorrindo.

-Aliás, obrigado.

-Pelo quê?

-Sei lá... Por você ser você, do seu jeito. Sua personalidade, o seu jeito de pensar – ele explicou, dando os ombros.

-De nada, Edward. E obrigada também.

-Por...?

-Por aparecer na minha vida – tá, hoje mais cedo eu nem queria ver a cara dele, agora eu já estava agradeçendo por ele ter entrado na minha vida. Eu preciso de um pscicólogo...

-Não foi nada – ele disse ainda sorrindo, fechando a porta do meu quarto.

Comecei a guardar as minhas compras. Logo depois, eu peguei o meu celular pra mandar uma mensagem à Jazz, dizendo que eu já tinha chegado.

_J. Estou te esperando._

_Já cheguei em casa, então_

_anda logo e traz o seu violão._

_Beijos, N._

Guardei o celular, sem esperar uma resposta. Eu não estava afim de trocar de roupa, já estava ficando cansada.

Aliás, onde está o Emmett? Eu não vi ele quando ele chegou...

Fui até o quarto dele, mas bati primeiro, já tive muitas experiências por hoje...

Toc. Toc. Toc.

-Emm? Eu já cheguei! - anunciei do lado de for a do quarto.

Ele abriu a porta. Ele ainda estava com a mesma roupa que tinha usado mais cedo.

-Olá, maninha. Como foi a tarde de compras? - ele perguntou, me dando um abraço de urso.

-Foi boa. E a sua tarde, como foi?

-Foi normal. Computador, exercícios na academia aqui embaixo, dever de casa, comida, tv, Guitar Hero...

-Eu não entendo essa mania de vocês. O que o Guitar Hero tem demais? Ele é só um jogo!

-Ele não é só um jogo. Ele é _o jogo. _Você já jogou?

-Não...

-Então! Se você ganhar dessa vez, eu fico ser jogar por uma semana. Se eu ganhar, você vai ter que jogar comigo por um mês.

-Por quê um mês e você só uma semana?! - perguntei indignada.

-Porque é uma tortura para nós dois – ele disse dando o seu sorriso maléfico.

Bufei. Eu não tinha opção, era o Emmett!

Fomos até a sala de jogos, onde ele me deu uma guitarrinha e ele ficou com a outra.

Começou o jogo. Tá, não era tão ruim assim. Eu acertava bastante... Mais que o Emmett! Tá, ele iria ficar sem esse jogo por uma semana, e eu sem ouvir o maldito barulho da guitarrinha.

Terminando a música, apareceu a nossa porcentagem de acertos.

Eu fiquei com 98% e o Emm, 96%. Há! Se ferrou, Emm!

-Há! Pode dizer adeus ao seu Guitar Hero por uma semana, Emm.

-Como você conseguiu?! Você nunca jogou! - ele reclamou, indignado pela derrota.

-Emm, eu tive que ficar vendo você jogar esse jogo desde que você comprou ele. Eu tinha que aprender algo, né?

Ele foi, emburrado, até o seu quarto. Bem na hora, a campainha tocou. Devia ser o Jasper.

Assim sendo, quando eu abri a porta eu vi a figura alta, loira e com um violão nas costas.

-Oi, Nanda – ele me cumprimentou.

-Olá, Jazz. Entra – disse, convidando ele para entrar.

-Obrigado. Então, você quer testar o dueto agora?

-Por mim tudo bem, mas isso vai ser constrangedor.

Ele riu baixinho.

Fomos até a sala de música, onde ele sentou na cadeira do piano, e eu, em um puff.

-Que música você quer que eu cante? - perguntei, nervosa.

-Não sei. Você escolhe, só precisa me dar as notas para eu poder tocar.

Fui até o caderno que eu tinha. Escrevi as notas da música do Tiago Iorc, que eu tinha ouvido mais cedo. Entreguei a ele, e ele mandou eu começar a cantar.

Respirei fundo algumas vezes. Ele sorriu, e encorajando. Senti a minha voz sair, me fazendo cantar a música.

"**I read your mind a thousand times**

_(Eu leio a sua mente mil vezes)_

**Exempt myself from alibis**

_(Me insentando de álibis)_

**Surrender to me softly**

_(Entregue-se a mim suavemente)_

**You're tying to find, a different side of me**

_(Você está tentando encontrar um lado diferente em mim)_

**You see this life**

_(Você vê essa vida)_

**As nothing but a song without no rhyme**

_(Como nada além de uma canção sem rima)_

**Hum dap dararah**

_(Hum dap dararah)_

**Hum dap dararah oh**

_(Hum dap dararah oh)_

**Devote myself with a compromise**

_(Me dedico com compromisso)_

**Selfishly lying, giving bad advice**

_(Mentindo de forma egoísta, dando maus conselhos)_

**Surrender to me onde again**

_(Entregue-se a mim mais uma vez)_

**You're trying to find a boy inside a man**

_(Você está tentando encontrar um menino dentro de um homem)_

**You ask me why**

_(Você me pergunta por que)_

**We suffocate our lives beneath the sky**

_(Nós sufocamos nossas vidas sob o céu)_

**Hum dap dararah**

_(Hum dap dararah)_

**Hum dap dararah oh**

_(Hum dap dararah oh)_

**Maybe we're losing all reason with our silly fights**

_(Talvez estejamos perdendo toda a razão nas nossas brigas tolas)_

**Maybe this time it'll seem right**

_(Talvez dessa vez parecerá correto)_

**I wanna tell 'bout**

_(Quero te falar sobre)_

**The day we first met and**

_(O dia em que nos conhecemos e)_

**How I feel when you're holding me tight**

_(Como eu me sinto quando você me abraça forte)_

**Oh, And how you've changed my life**

_(Oh, e como você mudou a minha vida)_

**Hum dap dararah**

_(Hum dap dararah)_

**Hum dap dararah oh**

_(Hum dap dararah oh)_**"**

Eu terminei de cantar, e Jasper, de tocar. Ele estava com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

-Isso é ainda melhor ao vivo... - ele disse colocando o violão de lado e sentando em um puff do meu lado.

O que ele disse me fez sorrir e corar ao mesmo tempo.

-Então fui aprovada? - perguntei, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

-Mas é óbvio que sim! - ele disse alegremente.

Tá, não foi tão ruim. Foi até divertido. Ele tocando, enquanto eu cantava.

-Finalmente encontrei alguém com quem eu possa fazer um dueto. Se você quiser, é claro.

-Bom, eu já estou aqui, né? Então vamos seguir em frente – disse sorrindo, fazendo ele abrir um maior ainda.

-Se você quiser podemos continuar outro dia. Já que esse é o meu último dia que eu vou aproveitar com você – ele disse, fingindo choro.

-Você que pensa. Pensa que vai me abandonar assim tão fácil? Boa sorte – falei sorrindo.

-Não estava pensando em te abandonar assim... Eu estava pensando mais em você sozinha com dois garotinhos loiros e uma menininha com cabelos castanhos e todos com olhos chocolates, e você ainda grávida de 7 meses – ele me respondeu, sorrindo.

-A é? E aonde você teria ido pra me deixar sozinha com os seus quatro filhos?

-Las Vegas, baby – ele disse piscando.

Tá, isso foi engraçado. Mesmo eu sabendo que eu sempre quis ter dois garotinhos loiros e uma meninha com cabelos castanhos.

-Tá, claro. E você acha que eu iria te deixar fugir pra Las Vegas?

-E não iria? - ele perguntou confuso.

-Só se você nos levasse junto. Eu não conseguiria te deixar ir embora desse jeito, sem pelo menos um adeus – isso era a mais pura verdade.

Ele ele abriu um sorriso sincero.

-Não se preocupe. Nunca deixaria você e nossos filhos pra ir para Las Vegas. Vocês seriam a minha vida. Não iria conseguir viver sem vocês – ele disse beijando a minha mão.

-Tudo bem, Jazz. Estamos falando como se fossemos um casal – disse sorrindo tristemente. Isso bem que podia ser verdade.

-Se você quiser que eu pare de brincar sobre isso, eu paro – ele disse sério.

-Não, eu gosto disso. É divertido – eu fazia isso com o Jacob às vezes, discutindo sobre como o nosso bebê ficaria.

-Sério? Alice nunca gostou de falar sobre isso. Ela dizia que não queria ficar grávida porque iria ficar cheia de estrias – ele disse, revirando os olhos.

-E você não iria ligar se ela tivesse?

-Não. Eu ficaria até feliz. Aquilo iria mostrar que ela realmente teve um filho, e ele iria ser meu. E eu acho que a beleza de dentro conta bem mais do quê a de fora.

-Ainda bem. Eu sou horrível – comentei.

-Você não é horrível. É uma das garotas mais bonitas que eu já vi. Tanto por dentro quanto por fora – ele disse irritado.

-Tudo bem. Mas então você gostaria de ter quantos filhos? - perguntei realmente interessada.

-Eu não sei. Talvez dois ou três. Mas eu sempre quis ter uma menina. Pra dar uma de pai super protetor – ele falou sorrindo.

-Eu sei como se sente. Eu também sempre quis ter dois ou três. E uma menina iria ser incrível. Daria dicas pra ela e tudo mais. Gostaria que ela achasse um garoto ideal, me contasse sobre ele.

-E você iria ter que me contar tudo sobre esse garoto, pra eu ter certeza que ele iria tratar a nossa filha muito bem.

-É, mas você não poderia assustar o garoto. Ou ele nunca mais iria querer ver a nossa pequena Lily.

-Lily?

-É, um apelido para Lílian. Eu sempre gostei desse nome, mas se você não gostasse, a gente podia trocar – expliquei.

-Não, não. Eu sempre gostei de Lílian também. É difícil encontrar alguém que goste dos mesmo nomes pros filhos assim, logo de cara.

-Aham. Mas continuando... Aonde iríamos morar?

-Você poderia decidir. Sempre gostei de lugar frio, nunca me dei muio bem com o sol.

-Eu também! Eu não sei porque as pessoas não gostam do frio. Eu acho bem melhor do quê o calor. É uma época mais romântica. Ficar abraçados, dormir juntos, cheios de cobertas... No calor a gente prefere ficar longe, não querendo ficar ainda mais quente por causa do contato da pele.

-Exatamente. Então poderímos passar a lua-de-mel em Bariloche, que tal?

-Por mim, desde que eu estivesse com a pessoa que eu ame, eu ia até pro Iraque.

-Então vai ser Bariloche – ele abriu um sorriso de orelha em orelha.

Isso já está virando uma amizade um tanto... colorida. E eu não queria que ela voltasse ao preto e branco...

-E as crianças? Como elas seriam? - perguntei. Elas provavelmente seriam iguais a anjos, que nem o pai.

-Gostaria de um menino e uma menina. Eu gostaria que ela fosse exatamente igual a você, assim ela iria ser tão linda quanto a mãe.

-Eu iria gostar de ter um mini Jasper andando pela casa – falei, fazendo ele rir.

-Eu iria ensinar à ele como se joga baseball. E ela também. Algo melhor do quê ficar jogando Guitar Hero 20...

-Guitar Hero 20? Mas ainda estamos no 3!

-É, mas até lá...Nunca se sabe.

-Tudo bem. Mas sem Guitar Hero! Eu iria querer que você trouxesse o meu café-da-manhã na nossa cama – abusada, eu sei.

-Em todos os dias da nossa vida. Até quando eu não estiver mais aqui, do seu lado.

Isso me derreteu completamente. Como ele podia ser tão fofo?

-Jazz, você vai acabar me acostumando... E daí você não iria me suportar mais...

-Nunca vou me cansar de você. Você é incansável.

Dez x zero pra ele.

-Jasper, eu não entendo como você ainda está solteiro...

Ele riu.

-Eu não sei. Ninguém faz o meu tipo.

-E qual seria o seu tipo?

-Hmm... Deixa eu pensar – ele colocou a mão no queixo enquanto pensava. - Eu acho que o meu tipo de garota perfeita, seria uma que não tivesse medo de ser quem ela é. Ser romântica, carinhosa, divertida, e linda por dentro. Acho que esse é o tipo de garota ideal pra mim.

-Nossa... Você me surpreende mais a cada dia. A maioria só iria querem uma que tivesse um monte de curvas, loira, de olhos azuis. Uma Rose – completei.

-Eu sei. Você não faz idéia de quantas rosas ela recebeu no último dia dos namorados... O quarto dela estava cheinho, já tava até com o cheiro de rosas.

-Eu posso imaginar. Emm vivia fazendo piada quando eu ganhava uma rosa.

-Mas você já teve namorado? - ele perguntou casualmente. Ele não era que nem o Edward, que quando eu falava de outro garoto, ficava emburrado.

-Já. Tive um. Se chamava Jacob, e era o meu melhor amigo. Daí um dia a gente acabou ficando, e resultou em um namoro de um ano e meio. Depois eu terminei com ele, e ficamos apenas com a amizade.

-Um ano e meio? Uau – exclamou, surpreso.

-É. Ele era um anjo pra mim. Sempre me fazendo sorrir.

-Que bom que ele te fez feliz. Fazendo você sorrir. Seu sorriso é tão bonito – ele elogiou, olhando para a minha boca.

-O seu também, Jazz. Você não faz idéia.

Só porisso, ele abriu um sorriso tímido.

-Obrigado. Vixii... Olha a hora. Acho melhor eu ir indo – ele falou olhando no relógio.

-Já? Você disse que ia passar o final do dia comigo... O dia ainda não acabou. Ainda temos 02:00.

-Você ainda não se cansou de mim? Eu pensei que você já estava rezando a essa hora.

-Você é que é incansável. Então, quer ficar aqui?

Ele pensou por um instante.

-Tudo bem. Mas é só por 02:00, ok?

-Sim, senhor – concordei.

Meia hora depois, já estávamos dormindo nos nossos puff, eu apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro, e ele apoiando a sua cabeça na minha.

* * *

**_gente, eu sei que eu to prometendo o capitulo do Cartman faz 2caps. mas...eu tava escrevendo e quando eu vi tinha dado 20 paginas!!! então eu resolvi fazer 2caps, talvez eu poste o do Cartman na Quinta ou na Sexta, pq eu tenho prova de Historia (ngm merece...) nessa Quarta, e tbm tenho academia na Terça e na Quarta, entao... _**

**_Estou começando a ficar tristinha pelo quantidade de reviews que eu ando recebendo... :// É que eu ando meio tristinha utimamente, e eu fico taaaaao feliz quando eu recebo Reviews novas! Deixem a autora aqui - leia-se eu - feliz!!_**

**_Aiaii... Eu sei, começo meio uau... Mas alguma de vocês pensou, que isso que ele falou, podia ser apenas uma atuação? No capítulo anterior, ele tinha dito que ele podia ser um bom mentiroso... E se ele tivesse falado isso, só com medo da reação da Nanda, se ele falasse a verdade? :xxx_**

**_Tbm ando meio descepcionada... vcs REALMENTE nao sabem quem é o Cartman????? Loiro, cabelos compridos, lindo... nao se preocupem, vcs vao CONCERTEZA descobrir sobre Cartman no proximo capitulo ;) Eu to na parte em que ele já está no colégio, masssss... a Nanda ainda não o viu, pq a criatura (pra nao dizer outra coisa) da Lauren anda pindurada nele o dia inteirinhooo --' , aae pronto, vcs já sabem alguma coisa sobre o próximo cap. :B_**

_**Reviewsss!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**_Teyas : _**é, mas com esse capítulo... aiai... ta rolando o maior climax entre a Nanda&Jasper *---* mas isso eh vdd, se eu tivesse um Jasper ou um Edward na minha vida eu já tinha agarrado na hora spaokspoakspoaksopa' Beijooss :**

**_Bia. Cullen - CrAzY : _**uuuu agora tem mais :D mas sinto informar que o cap do Cartman so vai ser no próx. D: Aiaii soaksoapks se você achava que tava dificil, e agora? como é que ta o estado??? ospkaposkpoakspoakspoa' Uuu... É facinho descobrir quem vai ser o Cartman :B Loiro, cabelos compridos, lindo... Tem certeza que não consegue pensar em ninguém? beijooss :**

**_Glórii : _**olha... ta melhorando pra vc ein? ta querendo que a Nanda fique com o Jazz, e olha no qq deu?!?! Eles falando sobre os 'filhos' deles!!! aiai o Jasper é tão perfeitinhooo *--* beijooss :**

**_Sra. Hale : _**fico feliz que eu faço alguém rir *--* Final do mal, merece um começo mais ainda... É, $2000 O-O' ! Alguém aí quer me emprestar esses $2000 pra fazer umas compritxas??? :DD aiaii aqui ta o cap. que ainda nao eh o do Cartman :/ mas acho que da pro gasto :P beijooss :**

**_p.s: não Bia, o Cartman não tem absolutamente nada a ver com alguma criatura que não esteja fora do filme de Twilight!!! rsrsrs já pensaram que pode ser alguém assim, talvez poderia ser... o James??? Mas é APENAS uma hipótese... ahmmm... boa semana pra todas(os) :DDD_**


	9. Cartman

**Twilight não me pertence. Se pertencesse, eu estaria casada com o Robert Pattinson, morando com ele e junto com o nosso pequeno Spunk ou casada com o Jackson, com uma casa cheia de criancinhas de olhos verdes... :P**

* * *

Acordei e vi que sol já tinha nascido. Tudo estava claro, e o céu em um azul celeste.

Eu estava sentada em um puff, na sala de música, do lado de Jazz, que ainda dormia. Droga, que horas são?

Olhei no relógio de pulso dele. Ai meu Deus! Já eram 08:30! Tínhamos 30 minutos pra nos arrumar!

-Jazz, Jazz acorda! - chacoalhei ele.

Ele abriu os olhos e sorriu.

-Que bela maneira de começar dia.

-Jazz, é sério. A aula começa em 30 minutos!

Ele abriu os olhos, chocado.

-Eu ainda tenho que trocar de roupa. Rose deve estar querendo me matar por ter que usar o M3 vermelho dela. Eu vou pra casa, e eu te pego aqui, ok? - ele sugeriu, levantando-se do puff.

-Ok. Agora a Alice que vai querer me matar por causa do meu atraso na chegada do Cartman... Eu te acompanho até a porta.

Fomos, apressadamente, até a porta. Ele foi correndo até a casa dele, que ficava na outra quadra.

-Emmett vai me pagar – falei entre dentes, sozinha.

Fui correndo até o meu quarto, eu ainda tinha que me arrumar! Entrei no closet e peguei o vestido e uma sapatilha preta, pra combinar com o vestido.

Tomei um banho rápido, sem lavar o cabelo. Depois de me secar totalmente, eu voltei pro meu quarto e vesti o vestido que estava em cima da cama.

Ele caiu perfeitamente em mim. Calçei as sapatilhas e fui me olhar no espelho. Realmente, Alice era um gênio.

Fui escovar os dentes, pegar minha mochila e tirei o celular, chaves, carteira de dentro da bolsa, para colocar na mochila.

Pronto, eu já estava vestida. Só faltava um pouquinho de maquiagem. Não sei porque, mas coloquei o rímel a prova d'água. Passei um pouco de gloss, e o perfume da Dior Chérie.

Quando a campainha tocou, já eram 08:40. Corri até o andar de baixo, e encontrei Jazz ofegante.

-Uau. Se for pra recepcionarem ele assim, ele vai cair durinho no chão – ele elogiou, verificando a minha roupa.

-Tá, tá... Agora vamos, a gente só tem 20 minutos.

Caminhamos até o Audi TT dele. Ele, assim como Edward, foi um cavalheiro e abriu a porta para mim.

-Obrigada – agradeci.

Ele foi até o lado do motorista. Entrou e deu a partida.

-Como vai a nossa pequena Lily? - ele se referindo a nossa "filha"

-Ela vai bem. Ela teve que dormir a noite inteira pois estava com muito sono. Hoje eu contratei uma babá pra ficar com ela – contei, entrando na brincadeira.

-Eu detesto quando ela tem que ficar com a babá – ele suspirou.

-Eu também não gosto da idéia. Mas o que podemos fazer? Ela é apenas um bebê e temos que ficar a maior parte do dia fora.

-Eu sei. Mas sei lá, ela ficar com estranhos... Pelo menos a babá é confiável?

-Sim, querido. Ela é a melhor babá da agência.

-Você me chamou de querido? - ele perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

-Claro. Você é o meu "marido".

Ele riu.

-E então, querida. Como vai o nosso pequeno Hugo? - ele disse colocando a mão na minha barriga. Ah, saquei. Eu estou "grávida".

-Bem, eu acho. Daqui a pouco já vai aparecer a barriga. Eu espero que ele seja que nem você – contei, colocando a minha mão por cima da dele.

Tenho quase certeza, que para os outros, iríamos parecer namorados.

-Acho melhor a gente parar por aqui, ou eu não responderei pelos meus atos... - ele falou, tirando a mão da minha barriga.

-Concordo – concordei rindo.

Chegamos no colégio em cerca de 15 minutos. Quando chegamos, só dava pra ver uma multidão em volta de um Volkswagen Eos. Devia ser o carro do Cartman.

Jasper estacionou o carro do lado do Eos. Deus! Essas pessoas nunca viram um carro na vida?

Jasper, com muita dificuldade, abriu a porta pra mim. Fazendo todos nos olharem. Tá, a frase certa seria "eles não tem nada para fazer".

Ele me ajudou a passar, colocando a mão na minha cintura. Depois que saímos da multidão, ele tirou o braço da minha cintura e fomos em direção à Aice, Rose, Edward e Emmett, que esperavam nas portas do prédio "1".

-Emmett, eu posso saber o motivo de você não me acordar hoje? - perguntei entre dentes.

-Calma, maninha! É que vocês estavam tão bonitinhos dormindo um do lado do outro! - ele disse com uma voz fina.

Eu estaria rindo se não fosse pela minha vergonha.

-Como assim vocês dormiram um do lado do outro? - perguntou Edward.

-Bom, na verdade, a gente dormiu sim, um do lado do outro, mas a gente estava dormindo em puffs, que eram um do lado do outro. Ou seja, dormimos um do lado do outro.

Deus, que confusão! Eu tenho que parar de repetir palavras...

-Ai gente, chega desse assunto. Nanda, você está perfeita! - Alice exclamou com os olhinhos brilhando.

-Vocês nem se fala, né Ali? - disse.

Alice usava um vestido de alcinhas, cinza, que ia até o joelho; um bolero preto, de mangas compridas; uma legging preta por baixo do vestido, e uma sapatilha prateada.

Rose estava com uma jeans skinny, preta; um colete, também preto, sobre uma camiseta branca, e um bota com salto agulha, preta.

-As três estão lindas, agora vamos entrar, sim? - resmungou Emmett.

Eu, Ali e Rose fomos até a aula de Educação Cívica. Todos olhavam pra nós. É, eles realmente não tem nada pra fazer.

-Ai, Nanda! Eu e a Rose conseguimos ver o Cartman!!! Ele é lindo! Mas a gente não conseguiu falar com ele porque a idiota da Lauren tá pendurada nele desde que ele chegou! Ela cortou cabelo, está parecendo um garoto de tão curto que o cabelo dela tá!

-Já era de se esperar... Mas vocês descobriram o primeiro nome dele?

-Na verdade, não. Parece que começa com "J"... Mas ele realmente é in-crí-vel!!!

-Alice, calma! - pediu Rose, rindo.

-Será que eu vou ter uma aula com ele? Tomara que sim! - ok... Alice estava muito mais animada do que de costume, e isso não era bom...

-Ali, vamos entrar na sala, ok? Vai ver ele tem aula de Educação Cívica também...

Mal terminei a frase, e ela entrou correndo pra dentro da sala, com esperança de encontrá-lo.

-Ele não tá aqui – ela dise fazendo beicinho.

-Relaxa, Ali. Não é só porque ele não tá aqui, que você não ver ele hoje – consolei.

A aula foi normal, tirando o fato de várias grotas ficarem escovando os cabelos e se maquiando no meio da aula...

-Tchau, tchau! To indo pra aula de Educação Física, vejo vocês depois!!! - Alice se despediu.

-Tchau, Nanda. Vou indo pra aula de Francês. Até – disse Rose.

Eu segui em direção à aula de Espanhol. Todos ainda contiuavam a me olhar. Bando de gente desocupada...

Sentei na minha mesa sozinha, já que Edward ainda não tinha chegado. Deitei a cabeça em cima da minha mochila, que estava em cima da mesa.

-Oi, Nanda – Edward me cumprimentou.

-Oi, Edward.

-E aí... Já encontrou com o James?

James? Quem é James?

-Quem é James?- perguntei, agora olhando em seus olhos.

-É o primeiro nome do Cartman. James Cartman – ele explicou.

-Ah... Na verdade, não. Como ele é?

-Bom, ele é até legal. Mas eu não fui muito com a cara dele. A Lauren ficou seguindo ele por toda a parte. Foi até irritante.

-É, Alice me disse que ela está pendurada nele desde que ele chegou. Mas não estou com muita vontade de conhecer ele... Sei lá, essa animação das outras meninas não me contagia – disse dando os ombros.

-Então você está desaminada?

Olhei dentro dos seus olhos. Eles estavam confusos.

-Não exatamente. Hoje eu só estou afim de ir pra casa e descansar.

-Ah. Quer que eu te ajude a sair daqui mais cedo denovo? - ele perguntou com um sorriso bobo.

-Não, obrigada. Não estou afim de matar mais aulas – disse um pouco seca demais. Pra mim, ele tinha perdido um pouco do encanto dele.

-Tudo bem – ele respondeu, tirando o sorriso do rosto.

Não voltamos a conversar no resto da aula. Será que ele ficou magoado pelo tom que eu falei com ele?

-Edward, você está chateado?

-Não. Por quê estaria? - ele respondeu, olhando para o livro.

-Porque eu fui meio grossa com você. Desculpa – me desculpei, procurando os seus olhos.

Ele levantou a cabeça, ele tinha um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

-Não tenho o que desculpar. Todo mundo tem seu dia de mal-humor. Ah, olha, temos que ir – ele disse quando o sinal tocou.

Me despedi dele e fui para a aula de Educação Física. Enquanto passava pelo corredor, a única coisa que eu consegui ver foi uma massa de garotas em volta de alguém, que, provavelmente, era James.

Bando de gente estranha. Tratavam ele como um bicho de zoológico.

Nem percebi que já tinha chegado no vestiário. Troquei o vestido pelo uniforme e fui para as quadras do ginásio.

-E aí, maninha? O que você achou do James? - legal, todo mundo teve a chance de ter um aula com ele, menos eu. Claro.

-Oi, Emm. Hmm, eu ainda não tive nenhuma aula com ele. Então eu não tenho nenhuma opinião – falei dando os ombros.

-Eu acho que você vai ter uma grande surpresa quando você ver ele... - ele falou como se soubesse de algo. O que ele sabia e eu não?

-Fala, Emm! - eu pedi, igual ao uma criançinha pedindo doce.

Ele começou a cantarolar, fingindo não me ouvir. Emmett seu urso bobão!

O professor começou a nos informar que hoje iríamos jogar basquete. Agradeci mentalmente por não ter nascido menino. Não era muito legal jogar basquete com Emmett. Nem futebol. Nem handball. Nem futebol americano. Nem vôlei. Nem nada. Simplesmente, não era legal jogar qualquer esporte que envolvesse uma bola com ele. Comigo era diferente, eu sempre jogava algum esporte com Emmett, mas ele sempre maneirava por eu ser a irmãzinha dele.

Começamos a jogar. A maior parte do meu time era uma porcaria. Elas se afastavam da bola quando eu jogava pra elas. Ou seja, eu tive que fazer quase tudo sozinha. A única coisa que eu conseguia ouvir, era o barulho do apito do professor, avisando das faltas, que eram muitas. Eu já podia até imaginar quem é que estava fazendo elas...

A aula terminou e meu time perdeu por dois pontos. Não era à toa. Eu tive que fazer tudo sozinha! E o Emm acabou expulso do jogo por cometer muitas faltas.

-Não tem graça... Não é legal um esporte sem poder empurrar os outros – ele falou, levantando-se do banco.

-Se você quer tanto bater em alguém, vá para um clube de luta, sei lá.

-Nem. Aqui é bem mais divertido! Eles são tão fraquinhos, daí eles caem por qualquer coisa!

-Você considera qualquer coisa como um empurrão seu? Eu sinto até pena deles se você usasse a força então – talvez eles fossem parar no outro lado do ginásio. Ri com o pensamento.

Eu fui para o vestiário feminino. Coloquei o vestido e as sapatilhas novamente. Depois de tudo arrumado, eu fui me encontrar com Emmett, que me esperava no lado de fora.

-Emm, você já quis que um antigo amigo seu voltasse? Tipo, o Josh – Josh era um antigo amigo do Emm. Conhecemos ele em Paris, onde o Emm fez uma grande amizade com ele. Mas depois ele perdeu o contato. Eles eram as crianças mais bagunçeiras que eu conheci.

-Claro. Sempre fazem falta uma hora ou outra, mas eu meio que me acostumei com o tempo. Por quê? Você anda sentindo falta de alguém?

-Mais ou menos. Era o... Ah, eu esqueci o nome dele – legal, eu tinha que esquecer o nome bem agora.

-Daonde que ele era? Como ele era? - ele perguntou, disposto a me ajudar.

-De Paris. Loiro, olhos claros. Eu vivia brincando com ele, e ele sempre me ajudava quando eu precisava de ajuda. Só não lembro do nome dele.

-Ah! Esse eu lembro. James, né? É, ele era bem legal, mas era mais amigo seu do quê meu – ele abriu um sorriso maroto quando eu o descrevi. O que ele sabia e eu não?!

-Ah, é verdade. James. Eu queria que ele estivesse aqui agora. Ele me fazia bem.

Emmett estava rindo silenciosamente. Ele tava rindo de quê?

Fomos até o refeitório. Que estava praticamente vazio. Peguei um pouco de salada e uma garrafa de água. Não estava com muita fome. Se eu estivese, provavelmente iria pegar hambúrguer e batatas, que nem o Emmett. Pagamos pela comida e fomos até a nossa mesa de costume.

Depois de um tempo, as pessoas começaram a chegar. Jasper foi um dos primeiros. Quando ele me viu, abriu um sorriso lindo, como sempre. Depois dele pagar pela comida, ele veio se sentar do meu lado esquerdo, já que o direito era ocupado por Emmett.

-Não está com fome? - ele perguntou olhando a minha comida, que eu ainda nem tinha tocado.

-Na verdade não. Se eu estivesse eu provavelmente estaria comendo isso daí – disse indicando a sua bandeja com a cabeça. Na bandeja tinha batatas fritas, um pouco de salada, que era a única coisa saudável, um sanduíche e uma lata de refrigerante.

Ele riu.

-Posso pegar uma batata? - perguntei.

Ele simplesmente pegou uma batata e levou até a minha boca. Eu mordi a batata e engoli.

-Obrigada – agradeci sorrindo.

-Não foi nada – ele disse.

Nesse momento, Rose, Alice e Edward entraram no refeitório. Eles pegaram as bandejas com comida e se sentaram na nossa mesa.

-Nanda, o James é perfeito!!! Eu tive uma aula com ele, e ele sentou do meu lado! Ele é super educado, lindo, inteligente... É perfeição demais pra uma pessoa só!

Ela falou tão rápido que eu tive que demorar um pouco pra entender.

-Viu? Eu disse que você iria ter uma aula com ele...

-Eu sei! E você ainda não teve nenhuma?

-Nenhuma – confirmei.

Começamos a conversar sobre assuntos banais. Minha cabeça estava explodindo de dúvidas.

O que eu sentia pelo Edward agora? O que eu sentia pelo Jasper? Será que eu estava apaixonada por eles? Eu tinha perdido o encanto pelo Edward? Eu estava começando uma amizade colorida com o Jasper?

Eu estava cansada. Eu queria sumir desse mundo. Deixar tudo, e apenas pensar na minha vida. Não que eu pensasse pouco nela. Pelo contrário. Pensava, e muito. Mas eu pelo menos poderia ficar em paz, sem ninguém para atrapalhar...

Foi só pensar nisso, que alguém me chacoalhou, me tirando do meu transe.

-Nanda? O sinal já tocou – Jasper me falou.

-Obrigada, Jazz.

Ele me olhou preocupado.

-Está tudo bem?

-Tá sim, Jazz. Só pensando – dei um pequeno sorriso.

-Tem certeza? Eu posso te acompanhar se você quiser.

Hmm... Não era uma má idéia.

-Eu tenho certeza, mas a sua companhia seria bem-vinda...

Ele sorriu e levantou da mesa, e eu o acompanhei. Todos já tinham ido pras suas aulas, até Edward, que foi pra sala antes que eu.

-Nanda, eu queria me desculpar por essas brincadeiras de "filhos" que eu faço. É que eu acho que você deve estar pensando que eu sou um atirado e tudo mais.

-Jazz, é sério, não precisa pedir desculpas porisso. Eu realmente gosto disso, é divertido. Eu disse pra você, eu quero ter filhos depois, mas no momento é apenas brincadeira. E eu não estou te achando atirado, porque eu também estou participando disso, lembra?

-É que, sei lá, eu gosto de você. Daí sai tudo tão facilmente. Não sei explicar.

Ele disse que gosta de mim?

-Como assim gostar de mim? Em que sentido? - eu não queria passar por aquilo denovo.

Ele parou e eu parei junto. Ele olhou em meus olhos e começou a falar.

-De gostar de verdade. De querer você do meu lado. Como mulher, não como amiga. Te poder te dizer eu te amo todos os dias, te poder gritar pra todo mundo que você é minha e de mais ninguém. De poder fazer você sorrir todos os dias, poder te abraçar, respirar o seu perfume, poder sentir o seu hálito no meu rosto. É nesse sentido – ele falou tudo isso olhando pra mim.

Eu fiquei sem palavras. Eu queria poder dizer o mesmo, mas minha cabeça estava confusa.

Eu abri a boca pra falar mas ele me interrompeu.

-Eu sei que você não gosta de mim do mesmo jeito, mas eu queria que você soubesse. E que não me tratasse mal depois disso – ele se virou pra ir embora mas eu segurei o seu braço, fazendo ele se virar.

-Não é isso, Jazz. Eu só estou confusa. Eu gosto muito, muito mesmo de você, mas minha cabeça está cheia de dúvidas. Você entende? E além do mais, eu nunca iria te tratar mal, Jazz. Você devia saber disso. Eu te adoro – tudo era a mais pura verdade.

Ele ficou me encarando e sorriu.

-Obrigado. Eu não tinha te contado antes com medo de perder a sua amizade. Você é muito importante pra mim, sabia? Mas acho melhor a gente ir pras nossas aulas, já estamos atrasados.

Ele me acompanhou até a porta da sala de Biologia. Se despediu de mim com um abraço e foi para a sua aula de Literatura.

Entrei na sala, é claro que todos olharam pra mim. O professor apenas me mandou um olhar de reprovação e eu fui me sentar no meu lugar.

-Por quê você demorou tanto? - me perguntou Edward.

Eu conto pra ele que eu estava com o Jasper? Acho melhor não.

-Eu demorei um pouco pra perceber que o refeitório estava vazio, daí eu fui pro banheiro e demorei um pouquinho pra chegar até aqui – menti.

Ele, pelo jeito, acreditou, pois não fez mais perguntas.

Matéria chata. Biologia estava começando a me encher o saco...

Comecei a pensar no quê eu deveria rsponder para o Jasper. O que eu digo pra ele? Digo sim? Digo não? Como eu precisava do James nesse momento...

Peraí... James? Esse não é o mesmo nome do aluno novo? E ele também não era de Paris? Era loiro, olhos claros... E o Emmett falando que eu iria ficar surpresa quando eu o visse. Será que era ele? Só poderia ser!

James... Ele estava aqui, nessa escola. O meu amigo James. Aquele que eu não via fazia anos...

Eu precisava sair daquela sala. Talvez eu tivesse a sorte de ter a última aula com ele!

Depois desse meu pensamento, a aula passou como um foguete. Arrumei o material na mochila e me despedi de Edward rapidamente.

Fui até a última aula, que era História. Ele não estava lá. Fiquei chateada. Eu tinha que encontrar com ele ainda hoje!

A profesora substituta era uma velha, loira, cheia de rugas, baixinha e não ensinou nada. Ela ficou dormindo na mesa. Bufei. Todos os outros conversavam. Quando o sinal, finalmente, tocou, eu saí correndo em direção ao estacionamento.

Lá estava ele. Com a Lauren pendurada nele, quando ela me viu, tentou fazer ele apenas prestar atenção nela, que não funcionou. Não liguei e fui apressada até o Eos dele. Toquei em seu ombro, fazendo ele olhar pra mim. Ele estava exatamente igual, só que o seu rosto havia deixado de ser redondo, ele cresceu e deixou os cabelos loiros crescerem. Quando ele me olhou, abriu um sorriso gigantesco, e eu fiz o mesmo. Lauren, bom, ela estava vermelha de raiva.

-Nanda?! - ele perguntou surpreso e feliz.

A única coisa que eu fiz foi balançar a cabeça, concordando. Eu já podia sentir as lágrimas nos meus olhos.

-Eu não acredito! - logo em seguida ele me abraçou, fazendo os meus pés deixarem de tocar o chão - Você está tão linda, bom, você sempre foi mas agora... Uau.

Eu ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo. Era incrível. Ele estava bem aqui, me abraçando.

-Eu n-não ac-credito! Você está b-bem aq-qui - falava em meio aos soluços.

-Eu sei. Eu nunca pensei que você estivesse aqui! Eu achava que você estava em Los Angeles! Mas daí eu vi o Emmett e pensei em você. Eu não consegui te encontrar em lugar nenhum. Também, tão diferente!

Ele me colocou no chão e me soltou. Seus olhos estavam brilhando de felicidade.

-Faz tanto tempo. Eu já pensava que nunca mais iria te ver denovo.

-Eu também, Me.

Ele riu.

-Ainda com esse apelido de Me? Eu pensei que você já tinha esquecido!

-Nunca iria esquecer.

-Ah, você quer andar um pouco pela cidade? Assim a gente coloca a conversa em dia – ele sugeriu.

Antes que eu respondesse, Lauren começou a reclamar.

-Como assim?! Eu pensei que você iria me levar pra casa!

Ele se virou pra ela com uma sombrancelha erguida.

-Eu nunca disse isso. Você simplesmente ficou agarrada comigo o dia inteiro e veio até aqui na esperança de que eu te levaria pra casa.

Ela saiu bufando e nos xingando com tudo que era palavrão.

-Bom, eu teria que falar com o Emm. Você espera aqui? - disse voltando ao assunto da carona.

Ele concordou e eu me afastei do Eos, em direção a Lamborghini.

-Emmett Summers, eu não acredito que você não me contou do James! - acusei, batendo nele de brincadeira.

Ele riu.

-Eu queria que você descobrisse sozinha... Mas não foi porisso que você veio aqui.

-É verdade. O James me convidou pra passear com ele pela cidade e eu vim aqui te avisar.

Ele fez um beicinho de brincadeira.

-Então eu vou ficar sem a minha maninha hoje?

-Vai sim, Emm – confirmei.

Ele suspirou e me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

-Vai lá então. Eu bem que estava pensando em chamar uma galera pra fazer uma suruba lá em casa... - ele disse brincando.

Gargalhei.

-Claro... Desde que não seja no meu quarto e você não deixe vestígios, tudo bem.

Foi a vez dele gargalhar.

-Pode deixar! Agora vai lá e se divirta.

Emmett era bom demais pra mim, fato.

-Eu te amo, Emm. Até depois – disse me afastando da Lamborghini.

-Eu também te amo sua coisa! - ele gritou fazendo algumas pessoas em volta olharem.

Eu fui em direção ao Eos, rindo. Quando eu cheguei, James sorriu e abriu a porta para mim. Eu entrei no lado do passageiro e ele foi para o lado do motorista. Ele ligou o motor e saímos do terreno da escola.

-E aí? Pra onde vamos? - ele perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

-Hmm... Que tal a gente ir pra uma sorveteria que tem aqui perto e depois irmos em um parque que tem na frente da sorveteria? - sugeri.

-Seria ótimo.

Começamos a conversar. Segundo ele, todos os meus antigos amigos ficaram tristes sem a gente. Ele também. Ele tinha namorado uma moça chamada Victoria, mas ela tinha-o traído com outro, um tal de Laurent.

-Ela é cega! Ela tinha você e ainda te trai! - falei indignada.

-É, eu fiquei triste no começo, mas depois me lembrei que você vivia me falando pra sorrir, que nada é motivo pra ficar triste, pois tudo tem um lado bom – essa frase me fez sorrir.

-E teve um lado bom? - perguntei.

-Teve. Eu não queria vir pra Forks para não deixar a Victoria sozinha, mas daí eu fiquei livre, e aqui eu estou.

-Então teve um lado bom, realmente.

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

Chegamos na sorveteria. Ele estacionou o carro e entramos. A sorveteria era bem aconchegante. As paredes eram amarelas, as cadeiras eram de couro vermelho, e tinha alguns sofás em um canto.

-Boa tarde, o que desejam? - perguntou a atendente. Notei que ela falava apenas com ele.

-Nanda? - ele pediu para eu falar primeiro, fazendo a atendente olhar para mim.

-Hmm... Vou querer duas bolas de sorvete de uva – era o melhor sabor que tinha, o segundo lugar ficava com o morango.

-Eu vou querer uma bola de chocolate e outra de creme, por favor – pediu ele.

-São quatro dólares – ela informou.

Ele, contra a minha vontade, pagou pelos sorvetes e fomos tomá-lo no parque na frente da sorveteria.

-Uva. Sempre uva e morango – ele comentou rindo.

-Velhos hábitos nunca morrem...

-E aí? O que aconteceu com você depois que você foi embora de Paris?

-É muita coisa.

-Bom, é um parque muito grande... - ele falou indicando o parque.

Eu ri.

-Tudo bem. Bom, depois que saímos de Paris, fomos para Los Angeles. Eu conheci um garoto chamado Jacob Black, comecei a namorar com ele aos 14 anos, a gente terminou depois de mais ou menos um ano. Contiuamos amigos. Então meus pais me contaram que a gente iria se mudar, denovo, eu convenci os chefes deles para a gente vir pra cá, mas eu estava triste por causa da viagem. Tipo, eu já tinha perdido vários amigos, não queria perder outros, mas não teve jeito e a gente teve que vir morar aqui. Foi uma despedida bem triste, todo mundo estava chorando. Então a gente veio aqui pra Forks nesse fim de semana – contei à ele, tirando o fato, é claro, de eu estar dividida entre os meus dois novos melhores amigos.

-Entendo. Mas e agora? Como anda a sua vida aqui? - droga, ele me faz esse tipo de pergunta bem quando eu não consigo mentir pra ele?

-Vamos nos sentar primeiro.

Sentamos em um banco de madeira, branco, que tinha no meio do parque. Tá, por onde começar?

-Eu conheci o Jasper, meu amigo, no meu primeiro dia aqui. Eu tava no mercado, e ele me ajudou a levar as coisas pro carro. No dia seguinte eu conheci a irmã dele, Rose. No mesmo dia, eu conheci a Alice e o Edward, que também é meu amigo. E agora o meu coração está dividido entre Jasper e Edward.

-Você está me dizendo que está apaixonada por dois?

-É...

-Nossa! Você sempre ficou meio distante desse tipo de coisa. E olha o que acontece quando eu te deixo! Arranja um namorado e agora está dividada entre dois caras, que ainda são os seus amigos. Estou surpreso – ele disse.

-Você está me pressionando - acusei.

-Não, não! Eu não quero te pressionar. Só quero te entender. Me explique o que você sente por esse Jasper – ele pediu.

Vixi... Tem tanta coisa...

-Bom, quando eu vejo ele, eu sinto uma vontade enorme de sorrir, de abraçá-lo. Eu me sinto bem com ele por perto, me sinto segura. Ele me faz sorrir, me faz bem. Ele me faz feliz, sabe? Ele me entende – tentei descrever.

Ele sorriu.

-Agora me fale sobre esse Edward.

-Ele também faz sentir-me segura. Sempre fico com vontade de olhar em seus olhos, ouvir a sua voz. Fico meio triste quando brigo com ele. Eu não sei explicar direito.

-Tudo bem. Agora me fale dos defeitos e qualidades de cada um.

Agora piorou. Eles tem defeito? Pra mim não...

-Jasper é sempre gentil, brincalhão, divertido, educado, carinhoso, fofo, amigo, me compreende, me faz sorrir. Já os defeitos... Hmm, eu acho que ele não tem defeitos. Edward é um cavalheiro, sempre educado, gentil. Ele também é super carinhoso e me entende bastante.O único defeito dele, é que ele é um pouco ciumento demais... - isso era verdade.

-Tem mais alguma coisa pra acrescentar?

-Hoje Jasper se declarou pra mim – admiti.

-E como você se sentiu? - tá, ele estava parcendo mais com um pscicólogo mas tudo bem.

-Eu tive uma vontade de dizer que também o queria ficar com ele, de ter ele como homem. De poder dizer um "eu te amo" todos os dias.

-Então eu acho, que pelo que eu te conheço, o que você sente por cada um deles.

Eu pedi pra ele continuar.

-E bom... Acho que você ama os dois, mas de maneiras um pouco diferentes. Você ama o Edward como um grande amigo, mas também gosta dele de verdade, como homem. Mas o Jasper você realmente ama. Você, pelo que eu conheço, gosta de caras do estilo do Jasper. Você quer ele por perto, poder ficar com ele – ele explicou.

Então era isso? Eu amava o Jazz de verdade?

-E o que você acha que eu devo fazer? - perguntei ansiosa.

-Eu acho que você não deveria estar aqui, mas sim na casa do Jasper falando tudo o que você sente.

-Você acha?

Ele suspirou e me olhou, sorrindo.

-Eu tenho certeza.

Então era isso. Eu queria ficar com o Jasper, poder dizer eu te amo e finalmente sentir os seus lábios nos meus.

-Hoje? - perguntei insegura.

Ele revirou os olhos.

-Agora! Eu te levo pra lá. Você tem que falar com ele.

-E tem como discutir com você? - perguntei.

-Não – ele falou sorrindo.

Eu estava ansiosa. Eu iria falar tudo o que eu sinto ao Jazz, mas será que eu estava preparada?

A viagem até a casa do Jasper foi curta. E eu estava uma pilha de nervos.

-Relaxa, ok? Eu vou embora porque não quero invadir a sua privacidade. Agora anda antes que eu te obrigue a ir! - ele ameaçou irritado.

Eu respirei fundo umas cinco vezes antes de sair do carro. Fui até a porta e toquei a campainha. Para a minha sorte, Jasper atendeu. Não iria ser legal se fosse a Rose. Como eu iria explicar? "Ah. Olá, Rose. Eu vim aqui me declarar pro seu irmão e dizer que eu o amo muito. Ele tá aí?". Que coisa ridícula.

-Nanda, o que você tá fazendo aqui? - perguntou ele surpreso.

Eu o olhei pra ele. Então, eu o beijei.

* * *

**_finalmente o cap. do Cartman!!!! weeeeeeee a Nanda beijo o Jazz que emoçao *-* mas qual sera a reaçao dele? como vai ser a reaçao do Edward??? isso vai demora um pokinhooo rsrsrs talvez no proximo ou no cap 11. ;) Ain que felicidade 7 reviews!!! *-----* Reviewss!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Bia. Cullen-CrAzY : _**skaopkspaoksoa como eu ja te disse, relaxa, não eh nenhum surfista do Três Irmãs! rsrsrsrs, viu? Era só o James *-----* huhu mas vc viu que agora ela beijo o Jazz??? ain que sonhoo!! rsrs mas espeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeera! ainda tem varias coisinhas pela frente muahahahaha! agradeço pela sua felicidade ao ver o nome cap. *--* beijooss :**

**_Glórii : _**há! viu? ta começando a acontece algo entre ela e o Jazz! Ela beijo ele!!! você deve estar feliz com isso! saoksopaksopa' espere o proximo capitulo :P beijooss :**

**_Marrie : _**aaa isso é verdade, tipo... sempre a Alice?! Por que não colocam outra na vida dele?!?! mas no momento ta nisso aqui, se beijando *--------* mas ainda tem varias coisitas pra acontecer! beijooss :**

**_Moonie Cook : _**sakposkpoaksapo pois eh, eu tive um surto de compras aki na minha cabeçinha! rsrsrs. bom o James (ai! rsrs) Cartman tá aki florr *--* brigada! espero que você continue gostando! beijooss :**

**_Camila : _**postando :D beijooss :**

**_Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah 8-8 : _**ksaposkpoakspoaksoa eh, o Jasper eh tao fofisss *----* todo mundo ta dividido entre Team Jasper e Team Edward oskaopskaopksa' postandoo :) beijooss :**

**_Heloisa : _**postando postando postando! ahaaaaaaaaam o Amigo da Nanda é o Cartman *.* o amiginho de Paris dela *---* beijooss :**

**_gente gente, quem só qria dizer uma coisa... é Bella Stewart (rsrs)!!! Não é Bella Swan que eu matei naumm!! Eu sei, pelo queeu disse deu a entender que era a Swan mesmo... perdão! mas eu só queria esclarece isso viu?_**

**_gente, não se esqueçam... REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! eu queroooo *---------------*_**


	10. Pedido

**Twilight não me pertence. Se pertencesse, eu estaria casada com o Robert Pattinson, morando com ele e junto com o nosso pequeno Spunk ou casada com o Jackson, com uma casa cheia de criancinhas de olhos verdes... :P**

* * *

Eu gostaria de saber uma coisa... Onde foi parar a minha vergonha?!

Eu estou bem aqui, na Residência dos Hale, ou melhor, na porta da Residência dos Hale, beijando Jasper Hale! E o melhor de tudo... Ele nem sabe o motivo disso!

-Perdão, Jazz! Me descul... - eu estava me desculpando, mas ele me calou com um beijo. É, um beijo!

No momento em que eu tinha-o beijado, tinha sido apenas um beijo rápido, como um selinho.

Agora o beijo era urgente. Minhas mãos foram automaticamente para os seus cabelos, muito macios por sinal. E suas mãos foram para a minha cintura, apertando-a levemente. Sua boca era gentil, macia. Nossas bocas eram como peças de quebra-cabeça, se encaixavam perfeitamente.

Ele passou a língua pelo meu lábio inferior, pedindo para aprofundar o beijo. Sendo assim, eu deixei o beijo ser aprofundado, fazendo as nossas línguas se encontrarem. Seu beijo fazia com que eu me sentisse como se eu estivesse no paraíso. Era incrível. Tinha um gosto diferente, único. Não tinha como explicar.

Eu, sem outra escolha, tive que me afastar. Já estava ficando sem fôlego. Encostei minha testa na dele, com os olhos fechados.

-Isso foi bem interessante... - pude imaginar que ele estava sorrindo. - Mas posso saber o motivo disso tudo?

-Eu cheguei a uma conclusão...

-E...? - pediu para eu continuar.

Eu estava nervosa. Como eu falava que eu o amava?

Afastei a minha testa da dele. Eu abri os olhos, e vi que ele tinha os olhos abertos, curiosos. Suspirei e soltei tudo de uma vez.

-Euchegueiaconclusãoqueeuteamo.

Ele me olhou confuso. Acho que eu falei rápido demais.

-Como?

Respirei fundo e falei, com mais calma.

-Eu cheguei a conclusão que...

-Que...?

-Eu te amo – falei. Mordi o lábio inferior, esperando a reação dele.

Ele ficou parado por um tempo. Me perguntei se ele estava respirando, pois ele estava extremamente parado.

Depois de cerca de um minuto, ele me olhou. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes de felicidade.

-Você disse que me ama? - ele me perguntou com o maior sorriso que ele já tinha me dado.

-Disse – concordei.

Tá, retiro o que eu disse. Agora sim ele tinha dado o maior sorriso dele.

Ele abriu um sorriso gigantesco e me abraçou pela cintura. Isso me fez sorrir. Era tão bom vê-lo sorrir...

-Eu não acredito nisso! Eu imaginei isso por tanto tempo!

Revirei os olhos, mas ainda sorrindo.

-Jazz, eu estou aqui não faz nem uma semana ainda!

Ele riu.

-Eu sei. Mas é como se eu te conhecesse a muito tempo, sabe?

Assenti.

-Se acalme, Jazz! Até parece que você ganhou na loteria!

-Pra mim é como se fosse. Você é o maior prêmio que eu poderia ganhar – ele falou acariciando o meu rosto.

-Obrigada, Jazz. Você não faz idéia de como você me faz feliz com isso – agradeci, emocionada.

-E você não faz idéia de como você me fez sentir quando você disse que me amava.

Isso me fez lembrar do James.

-Ah, Jazz, eu finalmente descobri quem é o James! - eu esperava que ele não ficasse com ciúmes...

-Quem ele é? - perguntou, curioso.

-Ele é o meu antigo amigo de Paris. Eu tinha perdido o contato com ele, mas agora ele voltou! - disse, animada.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Eu tenho motivo pra ter ciúmes dele? - perguntou ele, cauteloso.

-Claro que não, Jazz! Ele é apenas um amigo!

-E eu sou o que?

Fiquei calada por um tempo, mas respondi.

-É o meu amigo, cujo tenho um grande amor. Ele é apenas o meu amigo – expliquei.

-Sorte sua que eu não sou ciumento – ele admitiu.

Eu ri.

-E é isso é uma das coisas que eu gosto em você. Não é ciumento – disse, tocando o seu nariz com o meu dedo.

-E então? Quer passar o resto da tarde comigo? - perguntou com um sorriso bobo.

-Seria um prazer.

-Então você quer entrar? - ele convidou.

Me desesperei.

-Não, não! Imagina o que os seus pais vão pensar de mim? A garota que acaba de chegar na cidade, pegando o filho deles!

Ele revirou os olhos.

-Eles não estão em casa. Estão trabalhando.

-Mas ainda tem a Rose... - tentei convencê-lo com a cara de cachorro sem dono.

Ele suspirou, derrotado.

-Tudo bem. Você venceu. Então, aonde vamos?

-Hmm... Que tal a gente ir no cinema? - sugeri.

Ele sorriu.

-Ótima idéia.

Ele pegou minha mão e entrelaçou-a com a sua. Ele me guiou até o seu carro, onde ele abriu a porta do passageiro para mim.

-Jasper, Jasper... Você vai acabar se cansando de mim de tanto que eu vou ficar mimada, é sério... - repeti o aviso.

Ele sorriu e fechou a porta para mim. Contornou o carro até a porta do motorista e entrou, fechando a porta em seguida.

-Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que você é incansável? Eu vou adorar mimar você. Pode ir começando a se acostumar – avisou.

Isso me deixou confusa. O que éramos afinal?

-Jasper, sem ofensas, mas... o que a gente é agora? - perguntei insegura.

Ele continuou dirigindo, mas o seu rosto dizia que ele estava pensando.

-Eu não sei – ele falou depois de um tempo. - A gente tem que ir com calma nisso... Ainda estamos no nosso primeiro encontro! - ele falou.

Eu ri. Era verdade. Esse era realmente o nosso primeiro encontro.

-Eu vou pagar – falei decidida.

-Ah, não vai mesmo! Eu já disse que eu vou te mimar, até quando eu conseguir.

-Mas Jazz... Esse é o nosso primeiro encontro... Eu devia pelo menos pagar a minha parte – disse tentando convencê-lo.

-Não. Eu vou te mimar, e muito. Então pode ir se acostumando, eu to falando sério.

Suspirei. Não tinha como fazer ele mudar de idéia. Ele era o típico cara romântico e prestativo que toda mulher iria querer ter. Ah, o Edward e o Emmett também entravam na lista. Mesmo que o Emm fosse um cara gigantesco e aterrorizante, ele era um cavalheiro. E bom, o Edward é o Edward.

Como ele dirigia que nem um louco no volante, chegamos em Port Angeles em pouco tempo.

Quando eu saí do carro, ele automaticamente pegou minha mão novamente, e entrelaçou-a com a sua.

Andamos até o cinema, onde estava um meio vazio, já que hoje era dia de semana. Compramos as entradas para um filme chamado Terror sem Fim, e fomos até a lojinha do cinema que vendia comida.

-Boa tarde, em quê posso ajudá-los? - pelo menos dessa vez era um cara, pena que ele não parava de olhar pra mim...

-O que você vai querer, Jazz? - perguntei, fazendo o cara ficasse ainda mais bobo.

-Eu vou querer uma pipoca grande, e um refrigerante médio – ele falou para o atendente.

-E eu vou querer um refrigerante médio também e... - olhei os doces da prateleira e resolvi pegar um pacotinho de MM's – esse MM's.

-Ok, dois refrigerantes médios, uma pipoca grande e um pacote de MM's... - ele disse pra si mesmo, enquanto se afastava pra pegar as coisas.

Depois de dois minutos, fomos para a sala de cinema, onde sentamos e um canto mais afastado.

-O filme é sobre o que mesmo? - perguntei.

-Sobre zumbis. Mas não acho que vou querer prestar atenção no filme... - ele sorriu malicioso.

Eu corei até a raiz do cabelo. Sorte minha que as luzes estavam apagadas.

O filme começou. Que coisa chata... E ainda nem era assustador! Não conseguia entender como aquelas garotas gritavam em cenas tão ridículas que davam vontade de rir, e não de gritar. Olhei para Jasper. Ele olhava pra mim. Sem pensar duas vezes, eu beijei ele.

Era ainda melhor do quê o da última vez, se isso era possível. Nos separamos depois que ficamos sem fôlego. Ele começou a beijar a minha orelha, minhas bochechas, minha testa, meu nariz, meus pulsos e por último, a minha boca. Depois, ele me abraçou, fazendo com que a minha cabeça encostasse em seu peito. Eu me sentia segura aqui, como se nada fosse me machucar. O meu porto seguro.

Senti ele relaxar. Olhei para o seu rosto e vi que ele tinha dormido. Sorri e comecei a acariciar seus cabelos, fazendo um cafuné. Era tão bom sentir ele aqui, dormindo com a cabeça encostada no meu ombro, que me fazia esquecer de todo o resto.

O filme para a minha alegria e tristeza, acabou. Alegria porque as garotas finalmente tinham parado de gritar, o que já estava me deixando louca. E triste porque eu teria eu acordar Jasper.

-Jasper? Jasper, acorda – falei delicadamente em seu ouvido.

Ele abriu os olhos lentamente. Sorrindo quando me viu.

-É tão bom acordar com você do meu lado. Você não faz idéia – ele contou.

-Tudo bem, Jazz. Agora vamos sair daqui. Já deve ser umas 18:00 – afirmei.

Nos levantamos e fomos em direção a saída. Agora eu fiz questão de segurar a sua mão. Ele sorriu com o gesto.

-Agora vamos para casa, correto? - eu perguntei.

-Não – ele negou.

-Não? - perguntei confusa.

-Não – ele repetiu. - Eu vou levá-la para jantar.

-Jazz... - censurei.

Ele simplesmente riu.

Fomos até um restaurante chamado 'La Bela Itália'. Entramos no restaurante e notei que era um pouco mais cheio do quê eu imaginava.

-Boa noite, em quê posso ser útil? - perguntou a garçonete. Se matando minha filha, seria bem mais útil do quê ficar olhando pra esse cara lindo e perfeito que você não para de olhar!, gritei em pensamento. Ela não estava apenas olhando ele. Ela estava comendo-o com os olhos! Se olhar matasse, ela estava mortinha bem aqui na minha frente...

-Queremos uma mesa para dois, por favor – pediu Jasper.

-Tudo bem. Eu já mando alguém para anotar o pedido – ela falou se afastando, mas ela não deixou de dar uma piscadela, nada discreta, para ele. Ela está testando a minha paciência...

-Jazz... Me segura antes que eu vá matar aquela mulher com uma faca da cozinha! - disse entredentes. Eu me sentei e ele me acompanhou com um olhar brincalhão.

-Você está com ciúmes? - ele perguntou.

Imagina, Jazz... Eu apenas quero ver como a faca iria ficar com um pouco do sangue dela., pensei irônica.

-É óbvio que eu estou! Você viu como ela te olhou?

-Não. Eu apenas tinha olhos para você.

-Você é louco...

-...por você.

Tudo bem. Ele conseguiu me amolecer. Ele sempre conseguia me amolecer.

-Tudo bem, Jazz. Você conseguiu me acalmar, de novo.

-Eu te acalmo tanto assim?

-Muito. Me acalma tanto que parece que eu estou drogada. Não que eu já tenha provado algum tipo de droga – me apressei a acrescentar.

Ele riu.

Bem nessa hora, um garçom veio nos atender. Obrigada por ser um homem, eu não iria aguentar se fosse outra mulher.

-O que desejam? - ele perguntou direcionado a mim. Legal, agora ele estava dando em cima de mim. Bom, pelo menos o Jasper vai saber como eu me sinto...

-Eu vou querer uma lasanha de quatro queijos, por favor – eu pedi olhando no cardápio.

-Gostaria de alguma coisa para beber? - ele perguntou.

-Uma coca seria bom.

-Tudo bem. Já volto com o seu pedido – e ele se afastou.

Olhei para o Jasper. Ele estava chocado e seu rosto demonstrava raiva.

-Ele me ignorou completamente! - ele disse indignado.

Não consegui segurar. Eu comecei a rir da cara dele, tanto que algumas pessoas olhavam pra mim.

-Agora você sabe como eu me sinto – falei depois de rir.

-E ele ainda fica babando por você! Como você acha que eu me sinto?

-Você se sente que nem eu quando uma mulher fica cheio de sorrisinhos e piscadinhas pra você.

-Ok, agora eu sei como você fica... Mas eu quase vi o cara babando aqui!

-Como você conseguiu ver isso se ele estava de costas pra você? - provoquei.

Ele deu um muxoxo de irritação.

O garçom se aproximou da mesa com o meu pedido. Será que agora ele poderia olhar para o Jasper?

-Aqui está o seu pedido. Gostaria de mais alguma coisa? - era só impressão, ou essa frase tinha um duplo sentido?

-Obrigada. Ah, só uma coisa. Você poderia pegar o pedido do meu namorado? Acho que você não tinha visto ele, né?

Ele ficou meio bobo com essas palavras e olhou, de má vontade, para o Jasper.

-Desculpe, senhor. Não havia visto-o. Então, o que deseja? - ele perguntou.

-Não se preocupe, não foi nada. - ele disse com um sorriso extremamente falso. - Eu gostaria de um espaguete à bolonhesa, por favor. E gostaria de tomar uma coca, também.

-Já trago o seu pedido – disse se afastando.

-Então... Agora somos namorados? - Jasper perguntou.

-Bom... Eu falei aquilo para ele te atender. Mas esse negócio de namorados depende apenas de você – informei.

Ele sorriu com a frase.

-Tudo bem.

Fiquei confusa.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Você vai ver – ele respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

Tá bom...

-Não vai comer? - ele perguntou olhando para o meu prato.

-Estou esperando o seu prato chegar. Não gosto muito de comer sozinha.

O garçom chegou com o prato dele, colocou na mesa e saiu sem dizer nada.

-Acho que ele está com medo de mim – Jasper comentou.

-Também acho – concordei.

Começamos a comer em silêncio. Aquela lasanha era realmente boa. Olhei para cima e vi que tinha molho na boca do Jasper.

-Hum... Jazz?

Ele olhou pra mim.

-Sim?

-Você tem molho no seu rosto.

Ele corou levemente e começou a pegar o guardanapo. Tirei-o da mão dele e tirei o molho.

-Pronto – disse entregando o guardanapo à ele.

-Obrigado – ele agradeceu sem-graça.

Depois dessa pequena conversa, não voltamos a falar novamente. Era bom ficar em silêncio com ele, era confortável.

Terminei de comer e vi que ele também já havia terminado.

-Agora vamos embora? - perguntei.

-Vamos, mas você não quer ir no banheiro ou algo do tipo?

Agora que ele falou... Acho que eu preciso ir no banheiro.

-Tudo bem, eu vou no banheiro.

-Eu te espero lá fora – ele disse, depois beijou o topo da minha cabeça e se afastou para pagar a conta.

Eu caminhei até o banheiro, conseguindo vários olhares. Bando de gente cega...

O banheiro era limpo e organizado. Pelo menos alguma coisa boa.

Depois de usar o banheiro, fui até a pia lavar a mão e desamassar o meu vestido. O meu celular tocou e peguei-o para atender.

-Alô?

_-Fernanda Summers, onde você se meteu?_ - reconheci o dono da voz. Era o Emmett.

-Oi pra você também, Emm.

_-Tá, tá. Oi. Agora você pode me explicar aonde você está?_

-Calma, Emm! Eu já to indo pra casa. Eu não sou um bebê, ok?

_-Mas pra mim você é! Você é a minha irmãzinha mais nova. Eu tenho que me preocupar com você!_

-Tá bom, Emm. Eu to aqui em um restaurante com o Jazz. Não se preocupe!

_-Ok. Mas vê se você não demora, tá?_

-Tudo bem. Te amo Emmett.

-_Também te amo. Até mais, maninha._

-Até – me despedi, desligando o telefone em seguida.

Saí do banheiro e fui para o lado de fora do restaurante, onde eu encontrei Jasper de costas pra mim.

-Jazz? - chamei.

Ele virou pra mim. Ele estava com um sorriso que quase me fez cair no chão.

-Quer andar um pouco? - ele ofereceu sua mão.

-Adoraria. Mas temos que voltar rápido ou o Emmett vai matar nós dois – avisei, aceitando a mão estendida.

Começamos a andar pela praça que tinha na frente do restaurante. Finalmente, comecei a sentir o vento frio batendo em meu rosto, me fazendo tremer.

-Você tá com frio? - ele perguntou, preocupado.

-Mais ou menos.

Ele tirou o sobretudo dele e me ofereceu.

-Não precisa disso, Jazz. Você vai ficar com frio.

-Eu não me importo. Aliás, você está de vestido, e eu de mangas compridas – ele me lembrou.

Ponto pra ele.

Eu coloquei o sobretudo. E é claro, ficou bem grande em mim. Mas agora eu não estava mais com frio.

-Está melhor? - ele perguntou.

-Muito melhor. Obrigada, Jazz.

-Não foi nada.

Continuamos a caminhar, só quê agora, eu tinha o meu braço em sua cintura, e ele em meu ombro.

-Nanda? - ele chamou.

-Sim, Jazz?

Ele parou e eu parei junto. Será que eu tinha feito alguma coisa de errado?

Ele tirou o braço do meu ombro e ficou de frente pra mim, segurando as minhas duas mãos.

-Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

-O que você quiser.

Ele sorriu e tirou uma caixinha de veludo preto do bolso da calça.

Meu coração acelerou. Ele realmente estava fazendo isso?

-Nanda, eu sei que nos conhecemos a pouco tempo, mas você se tornou extremamente importante pra mim. Você iluminou a minha vida, como o sol ilumina o dia. Você tem a risada mais perfeita, o sorriso mais lindo, os olhos mais incríveis que eu tive a felicidade de conhecer. Cada vez que eu te vejo, meu coração dispara, como se ele fosse pular do meu peito. Quando você me abraça, você me faz feliz, me faz completo. Você me fez ver o quão importante alguém pode ser para uma pessoa. Você realmente me mostrou o amor, a amizade e a felicidade, e tudo isso em apenas uma semana. - ele sorriu – Você me faz sorrir quando ninguém mais consegue, que eu faça dizer tudo o que eu penso, me faz ter os desejos mais impossíveis e os sonhos mais perfeitos que eu já tive. Você me faz te amar. Então eu queria te perguntar uma coisa... - ele abriu a caixinha, me mostrando as duas alianças de compromisso – Você quer namorar comigo?

Eu sentia as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Aquilo era lindo. Perfeito. Era exatamente o que eu sentia. Tentei engolir o choro para lhe responder.

-Eu? Namorar com você? - perguntei. Logo em seguida abri um sorriso gigantesco – É óbvio que eu quero!

Era impossível não ver a felicidade dele. Seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade e seu sorriso... era extremamente enorme.

Ele pegou uma aliança e colocou-a em meu dedo anular na mão direita, e eu fiz o mesmo com a dele.

-Eu te amo, Jasper – disse.

-Eu te amo mais.

-Não consigo acreditar como – logo em seguida eu o beijei.

Foi um beijo lento e apaixonado. Minhas mãos foram para o seu pescoço, e as suas para a minha cintura. Seus lábios eram gentis, como se os meus fossem a coisa mais preciosa do mundo pra ele. E agora, ele eram meus. Ri com o pensamento. Fazendo-o rir também, mesmo sem saber o motivo.

-Acho que agora podemos ir pra casa, né? - ele perguntou depois de nos separarmos.

-A gente tem mesmo que ir? - eu perguntei. Eu estava simplesmente pedindo pra irmos embora a tarde toda, agora eu só queria ficar aqui, em seus braços.

-Sim, temos que ir. - ele riu – Ou o Emmett vai nos matar, lembra?

-Emm bobão – disse emburrada.

Ele riu ainda mais.

-Vamos, amor...

'Amor'. Isso me fez sorrir. Não que ele nunca tivesse dito, mas dessa vez era especial.

-Tudo bem, querido...

Fomos até o carro dele, como sempre, ele abriu a porta pra mim e foi até o lado do motorista.

Não havia notado o quanto estava cansada. Minhas pálpebras começaram a ficar pesadas, e então, eu mergulhei na escuridão dos sonhos.

.

.

.

-Nanda? Nanda, acorda... - ouvi alguém me chamar.

Eu abri os olhos e vi que eu ainda estava dentro do carro.

-Nanda? Acorda, já estamos na sua casa...

-Jazz? - perguntei, ainda sonolenta.

-Não, o coelhinho da páscoa – ele disse sarcástico, me fazendo rir.

-Espero que tenha me trazido chocolate... - falei.

-Deus! Eu esqueci! - ele disse, chocado, de brincadeira, claro.

Eu ri novamente.

Me espreguicei e lembrei da aliança no meu dedo.

-Jasper, eu queria saber de uma coisa...

-O que?

-Quando você comprou essas alianças?

-Bom, hoje quando você falou sobre a decisão do namoro ser minha, eu convenci você à ir ao banheiro e fui na joalheria que tinha ali do lado do restaurante. E só pra você ver a minha sorte, tinha uma amostra de alianças com os nossos nomes gravados. O que realmente é incrível, já que o meu nome não é tão comum.

-Nossa... Você me surpreende. Então já comprou as alianças de casamento também? - perguntei de brincadeira.

-Não. Isso eu só vou fazer quando eu te pedir em noivado.

Até parecia quê ele realmente iria fazer isso. Não quê eu não quisesse, mas não acho quê ele fosse me aguentar por muito tempo...

-Acho melhor eu entrar. O Emmett deve estar arrancando os cabelos...

-Tudo bem. Te vejo amanhã então? - ele perguntou, meio triste.

-Sim, te vejo amanhã no boliche. Te amo, Jazz.

-Eu te amo também, Nanda, você sabe disso.

Dei um beijo de despedida e saí do carro. Observei o carro ir embora e entrei dentro de casa.

Estava tudo aceso, claro. Emmett deveria estar me esperando em algum lugar da sala.

Comecei a subir em direção ao meu quarto, mas é claro que não deu certo.

-Fernanda! - chamou uma voz vindo da sala.

Emmett.

-Oi, maninho querido do meu coração! - cumprimentei, tentando amolecê-lo.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Boa _noite_, irmãzinha.

Ele estava irritado.

-Bom... Eu vou indo pro meu quarto...

-Não sem antes me explicar uma coisa – ele disse.

É, ele realmente estava irritado.

Suspirei, esperando ele continuar.

-Posso saber onde você estava?

-Eu já disse. Eu estava em um restaurante com o Jasper. - eu respondi.

-Eu fiquei preocupado! - ele falou emburrado.

-Por quê ficou tão preocupado assim?

-Bom, você não vem comigo pra casa, sai com o James, daí eu fico a tarde inteira te esperando, eu te ligo, você diz que está com o Jasper e que vai voltar logo, e eu fico te esperando aqui que nem um idiota!

-Se acalma, Emm... Amanhã vamos ter uma tarde inteira juntos então. Tá bom?

Ele pareceu pensar na proposta.

-Feito. Mas vai ter que ser o dia inteiro. Depois a gente vai no boliche, fechado?

-Fechado.

Ele tirou a cara de irritado e veio me abraçar.

-É que eu sinto saudades de você, maninha. Amanhã vai ser um dia legal, pra relembrar os velhos tempos. - ele explicou enquanto me abraçava.

-Eu também sinto saudades de você, Emm. Mas agora deixa eu ir dormir, ok? Já que amanhã é o dia inteiro com você, eu tenho que me preparar!

Ele riu e beijou o topo da minha cabeça, me liberando de seus braços logo em seguida.

-Durma bem, maninha. - ele desejou.

-O mesmo pra você, Emm.

Subi as escadas e fui direto para o meu quarto. Emmett tinha colocado a minha mochila em cima da minha cama. Coloquei o iPhone em cima da mesa e fui pegar o meu pijama. Troquei de roupa e fui me deitar. Sonhei com o dia de hoje, repetindo aquelas palavras dele várias vezes, me fazendo sorrir enquanto dormia.

* * *

**ahm... oi? :P perdão gente, é sério! um pouco mais de 2semanas sem atualiza a fic! :x 8ª série num é moleza não... essa semana vai ser SETE provas! aindels... 5 no mesmo dia ainda! T.T aiaii... é sério, eu espero que vocês me desculpem, já que só agora a minha net volto de verdade, tipo, eu não conseguia entra em nenhum site que tivesse conta, tipo e-mails, fórum's e etc.**

**bom... capítulo 10!**

**ah, é... Reviews!**

**AmandaaC: **primeiro de tudo: perdão pela demora! agora respondendo a review: spoaksopaksa' DELS vocês falam como se a fic tivesse completa! quem disse que ela TEM que ficar com o Jasper? Eles podem muito bem se separar... rsrs é, acho que o Edward vai ficar meio... wooow com tudo isso. perfeita ela não está né? :P beijooss :**

**Glórii: **perdão pela demora! aa é, sabia que você ia ficar feliz! saopkspoaksopakspoa beijooss :**

**Bia. Cullen-CrAzY: **quem disse que eu quis o tempo todo o Jasper? soakspa' na verdade, a fic mudo o meu modo de ver! eu era tipo, fanática pelo Rob, dai depois dessa fic eu me encantei pelo Jackson! e agora eu to que nem a Nanda, dividida! aa viu? ele não é ciumeto não :P ele fico de boa, mas ele tem um medinho lá no fundo rsrs desculpa pela demora! aa e agradeço você e a Vondii por adicionarem a minha fic a favorita do perfil de vocês :D beijooss :**

**Marrie: **sakopskaopsa eu atéé sou um pouco Alisper... mas tipo, não tem emoção naquilo u.u o MEU Jasper é mais atiradinho rsrsrs HOHO³ agora eles tão namorando, e no primeiro encontro! a minha mente me surpreende às vezes... desculpa pela demora, viu? beijooss :**

**Marydf Evans Cullen: **brigada *-* aiaii vocês e as suas manias de acharem que eu terminei a fic! todo mundo tá agindo como se ele fosse fica com o Jasper pra sempre! ele pode sofrer um acidente, ela pode beijar o Ed, pode acontece tudo quanto é coisa nisso aqui que eu chamo de cérebro. malz pela demora :/ beijooss :**

**Glórii (novamente!) :** desculpa, como eu disse, provas provas e mais provas ocupam o meu tempo, e bateu a falta de criatividade :/ postandoooo :**

**Tá... eu tenho direito de pedir reviews... Reviews, por favooooooorzinhooooo *-***

**vou tentar demorar menos no próximo capítulo!!! aaaaaaa e por favor... A FIC AINDA NÃO ACABOU, ENTÃO ELA PODE MUITO BEM FICAR COM O COELHINHO DA PÁSCOA NO FINAL!!! (saopskapos desculpem pelo coelhinho da páscoa, mas o espírito bateu agora rsrs)**

Ahhh.... bom.... beijooss até o próximo capítulo!!! **Reviews?** :**


	11. Sentimentos

**Twilight não me pertence. Se pertencesse, eu estaria casada com o Robert Pattinson, morando com ele e junto com o nosso pequeno Spunk ou casada com o Jackson, com uma casa cheia de criancinhas de olhos verdes... :P**

* * *

Acordei antes mesmo do alarme do celular tocar.

Hoje é sábado! Hoje eu vou passar o dia todo com o Emmett e mais tarde vamos ao boliche!

Fiquei na cama lembrando na minha mente os últimos momentos que eu tive com o Jasper ontem. Sorri vendo que tudo era verdade quando vi o brilhante anel de prata no meu dedo.

Ouvi o barulho da maçaneta girando, me deixando observar o dono daquela silhueta. Era o Emm, vestido com um pijama do Bob Esponja.

-Não acredito que você está acordada! - ele exclamou indignado, entrando completamente no meu quarto.

-É, Emm. Sinto te decepcionar, mas eu realmente tô acordada. Mais sorte na próxima vez... - eu completei, vendo a cara emburrada dele.

Criança birrenta.

-Eu ia te acordar hoje! Como você me prometeu o dia inteiro comigo aqui, - ele apontou pra si mesmo – eu ia te acordar delicadamente...

-Defina delicadamente – pedi.

-Ah... me jogar em cima de você e começar a te fazer cócegas – ele deu os ombros como se fosse uma coisa simples.

Por isso que eu amo ele. Ele é único.

-Tá, tá... Agora vamos para o Starbucks para tomar café-da-manhã. A gente tem um longo dia pela frente ainda, maninha. - ele se despediu de mim com um abraço e um beijo na bochecha, antes de sair do meu quarto.

Me espreguicei e levantei da cama pra escovar os dentes. Fui até o banheiro, tomei um banho rápido e escovei os dentes. Sequei o cabelo deixando-o liso e fui a procura de uma roupa, vestindo apenas a toalha.

Entrei no closet e separei uma blusa branca de manga curta, – já que fazia calor. Estou me impressionando com a quantidade de dias quentes aqui em Forks! - um top rosa por baixo da blusa, um shorts jeans que ia até a metade da minha coxa e um Nike Shox branco com detalhes rosa.

Me vesti e prendi o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo apertado. Peguei as chaves do carro – hoje eu daria um jeito de dirigir o meu carro – e o meu iPhone, coloquei tudo no bolso da frente do shorts e fui ao encontro do Emm.

Ele estava sentado no sofá da sala. Usava uma bermuda marrom e uma camisa pólo branca com listras marrom claro, e nos pés, um tênis branco estilo skatista.

-Emm, to pronta. Vamo logo!

Ele se levantou e me olhou da cabeça aos pés.

-Você não vai assim! Tem muito marmanjo por aí! Você já olhou para as suas pernas? Cara... vai coloca uma calça comprida! - irmão ciumento modo on.

-Emm... tá quente lá fora! Prefere que eu coloque uma saia? - perguntei provocando.

Ele pareceu pensar por um momento e suspirou.

-Tá, tá. Mas se algum deles chegar perto eles ficam banguelas, ok?

Olha o irmão ciumento que eu fui arranjar!

Revirei os olhos e fomos até a garagem.

-Eu vou dirigir, Emm. Você sempre me obriga a ir no seu carro. Deixa! - juntei as mãos e fiz a típica cara do gatinho do Shrek.

-Tá! Mas não faz essa cara não! - ele falou entrando no banco do passageiro do meu New Beetle.

Andei até a porta do motorista e sentei. Era tão bom estar ali dentro de volta!

Saí da garagem e agora o Emm mudava de estação de rádio procurando alguma música legal.

-Onde a gente vai hoje, Emm? - perguntei ainda prestando atenção na estrada.

-Hoje a gente vai se divertir. Só isso que eu posso dizer. - respondeu ele fazendo mistério.

Ele sabe me deixar curiosa.

Estacionei o carro em uma vaga e saímos. Coloquei o alarme no carro e segui ele até a porta da entrada.

O lugar não estava muito cheio, já que era umas 7 horas da manhã.

Fomos até o balcão e fizemos os nossos pedidos. Pedi um Caffè Mocha e um muffin de chocolate, e Emmett pediu um Cappuccino e um brownie de chocolate com doce de leite.

Sentamos em uma mesa e começamos a conversar.

-Como anda a minha irmãzinha favorita? - perguntou ele.

Lembrei da noite de ontem.

-Ótima. Estou bem feliz pra falar a verdade.

-Fico feliz. Agora pode me explicar quem é o seu novo namorado? - ele perguntou sério.

Droga. Como ele descobriu?

-Que namorado, Emm? - me fiz de desentendida.

-O namorado que te deu esse anel que ta no teu dedo. Eu posso ser meio tapado às vezes, mas eu não sou cego.

Respirei fundo. Contar ou não contar? Ele pode quebrar a cara do Jasper... mas se ele fizer isso eu nunca mais vou falar com ele de novo... Contar.

-Tá bom, Emm. Você venceu. _OmeunovonamoradoéoJasper_, pronto. - falei tudo embolado.

Ele ficou quieto por um tempo. Será que ele entendeu?

-O Jasper? - ele perguntou em voz baixa.

Droga, ele ouviu.

-É, mas por favor, não briga com ele!

Vocês podem estar pensando que eu sou exagerada, mas vocês nunca viram o que acontece quando alguém me pede pra sair e o Emm descobre. Não queiram ver.

Ele apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e coçou a cabeça.

-Eu meio que já sabia que isso ia acontecer.

-Sabia? - perguntei surpresa.

-Sabia. Mas eu não achei que ia ser tão cedo... - ele admitiu.

Nesse momento duas pessoas entraram no Starbucks. Adivinha quem era?

Alice e Rosalie.

Elas foram até o balcão, fizeram os seus pedidos, e quando foram procurar uma mesa, adivinhem? Viram a gente.

-Hey, Nanda! Tudo bem, Emm? A gente pode sentar com vocês? - Alice perguntou.

-Oi, Rose! Oi, Alice, claro que vocês podem se sentar com a gente. - cumprimentei.

Como a mesa era quadrada e eu estava sentada no lado esquerdo do Emm, e Alice se sentou do meu lado esquerdo, de frente pro Emm, Rose teve que se sentar entre a Alice e o Emmett, deixando tanto ela, como ele, envergonhados.

Eles acabam se casando, guardem as minhas palavras!

Uma garçonete trouxe os nossos pedidos. As garotas só tinham um expresso. Elas tem que aprender a comer direito...

Conversávamos sobre coisas banais enquanto comíamos, bom, eu e Emm comíamos, já que as duas só tomavam um gole ou outro de expresso.

-Hmm... Nanda? - Alice me chamou.

-Oi?

-Posso saber o que é isso no seu dedo? Quando te deram? E o mais importante, quem te deu? - ela fez uma pergunta seguida da outra.

Droga, droga, droga.

Será que ela ficaria com raiva de mim se ela descobrisse?

Tomara que não.

Respirei fundo antes de falar pra eles, é, eles, já que agora tanto Rose, quanto Emm prestavam atenção.

-Bom, primeiro: isso daqui é uma aliança de compromisso. Segundo: me deram ontem, então nem venham começar a jogar chingamentos pra cima de mim.

-E terceiro...? - um Alice ansiosa pediu pra eu continuar.

-Quem me deu foi... o Jasper. - mordi o lábio esperando as reações delas.

Alice ficou branca, já Rose estava praticamente chingando o irmão com todos os nomes possíveis por não ter contado isso pra ela.

-Ali, você tá bem? - Rose perguntou.

Alice só balançou a cabeça.

-Ali, desculpa por fazer isso. É sério... mas é que eu realmente gosto do Jazz.

Ela me olhou e sorriu.

-Não se preocupe. Só é um choque, entenda, ele é meu ex-namorado. Mas a gente meio que já esperava isso. Ele não é do tipo que fica olhando o tempo todo.

Olhei pra Rose. Ela sorria amavelmente.

Ela notou que eu estava olhando pra ela e logo falou sobre a sua opinião.

-Ah, Nanda, você sabe o que eu acho. Eu adoro você, adoro o meu irmão. Vocês ficam tão fofos juntos.

Eu e Alice rimos e Emm pigarreou, nos fazendo lembrar que ele ainda estava ali.

-Então... o meu irmão já sabe? - Alice perguntou.

-Bom... na verdade Ali, eu e o Jazz íamos falar com vocês hoje no boliche...

-Ah.

Ficamos conversando até as 08:00, quando as garotas saíram.

Eu e o Emm terminamos de tomar as nossas bebidas e ele pagou a conta.

Fomos até o meu carro, onde ele abriu a porta do motorista pra mim, logo depois foi para o lado do passageiro.

-Tá, agora onde a gente vai? - perguntei.

-Era pra ser surpresa... mas como a criatura aqui não me deixou usar o carro... - ele deu um suspiro dramático.

Eu ri.

-Então, - ele continuou – eu ia levar a gente no parque de diversões... - ele fez beicinho.

-Você tá zoando né?! Faz tanto tempo que eu não vou no parque de diversões! - falei animada.

-Se acalma, Nanda! Deixa pra ter um ataque na montanha-russa!

Como o meu irmão é delicado...

Dirigi animada até o parque com a ajuda do Emm.

Depois de cerca de 20 minutos, chegamos no parque.

Podia sentir um sorriso se formando em meus lábios quando eu vi o parque.

Era mais ou menos grande, mas tinha vários brinquedos.

-Vem, Emm! - falei que nem uma criancinha puxando ele pelo braço quando saímos do carro.

A tarde foi... agitada.

Eu e o Emm comemos que nem dois condenados. Ou seja, três cachorros-quentes, muito algodão doce, bastante refrigerante, muita pipoca, e nos afundamos no sorvete.

Fomos em diversos brinquedos. Cinco vezes na montanha russa, Emm passou mal depois da terceira volta; crazy dance, que uma criança desmaiou; roda gigante; e mais algumas barraquinhas.

Foi realmente uma tarde divertida.

Quando saímos de lá eram 16:41.

-Emm, o que a gente vai fazer agora? - perguntei agitada.

-Calma, garota! Guarda essa empolgação para o boliche. Eu estava pensando... você quer passar o resto da tarde com o Jasper? - ele me perguntou.

Eu arregalei os olhos. Ele sugerindo pra eu passar a tarde com o meu namorado?

-Emm... você tá bem? O que aconteceu com 'vamos passar o dia inteiro juntos'?

Estávamos sentados dentro do carro, que estava parado, esperando o sinal abrir.

Ele revirou os olhos.

-Eu estava esperando por essa reação. Mas sim, eu estou bem. Eu só... sei lá. Eu gosto do Jasper e vejo que ele é um cara legal e não tá te namorando só por interesse. Espero que dê certo entre vocês dois.

Fiquei contente. Emmett era o melhor irmão que eu poderia ter arranjado.

-Obrigada, Emm. Você é o melhor. - disse dando um beijo estalado na sua bochecha.

-Eu sei, maninha, eu sei.

Eu voltei a dirigir até pararmos em casa, onde estacionei o carro na garagem.

-Você não quer vir junto? Assim você pode ficar com a Rose... - insinuei fazendo ele corar.

-Pode ser... - ouvi ele dizer baixinho.

Subi as escadas até o meu quarto, onde tirei os tênis e peguei o celular.

Algumas chamadas depois, alguém atendeu.

_-Alô, Nanda?_ - ouvi a voz dele perguntar.

-Oi, Jazz. Tudo bem?

_-Melhor agora. E você?_

-Muito bem. Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa, Jazz...

_-Pode perguntar o que quiser, pequena._

-Quer vir aqui hoje?

Cinco segundos de silêncio.

_-Mas e o Emmett?_

-Calma, Jazz. O Emm já sabe.

_-Como?! Ele já sabe? Eu tô morto..._

Eu ri.

-Relaxa, amor. Ele aceitou, até gostou de saber que era você.

_-Sério? Ah, obrigado, Deus! Não é hoje que eu vou morrer!_

Ri mais alto.

-E então? Quer vir aqui hoje? Eu vou dar um jeito de fazer o Emm ir aí encontrar a Rose.

-_Claro que eu quero. Sem problemas, acho que a Rose vai aceitar na hora!_

Rimos.

-Ok, Jazz. Eu só vou tomar banho, tá? Quando eu terminar eu te aviso.

_-Sem problemas, princesa. Beijos._

-Beijos. Ah, Jazz?

_-Oi?_

Sorri e falei.

-Eu te amo.

_-Acredite, eu também te amo. E muito._- e ele desligou.

Sorri e desliguei, ainda com o sorriso bobo nos lábios. Como ele podia ser tão... perfeito?

Joguei o celular na cama e fui no banheiro. Me despi, entrei no box e liguei o chuveiro, fazendo as gotas da água ricochetearem nas minhas costas.

Fiquei pensando. O quê será que o Edward iria achar de tudo isso?

**EPOV**

Eu estava deitado na minha cama, encarando o teto, coisa que nessa última semana eu fazia frequentemente.

Nanda invadia meus pensamentos a todo instante. Como uma garota podia dominar a minha mente em tão pouco tempo?

Suspirei.

Eu dizia que a amava... como amigo.

Não queria ser rejeitado por ela e perder a sua amizade.

Além do mais, eu sabia que o Jasper gostava dela. E ele achava que eu tinha apenas uma queda. Como eu queria que fosse assim, tão fácil.

A única coisa que ficava martelando a minha cabeça era: "Será que o Jasper vai tentar uma investida?".

E ainda tinha o Emmett. Ele, provavelmente, iria me matar se eu deixasse a irmã dele triste, ou magoasse seus sentimentos.

Por quê tudo tinha que ser tão complicado?

A morte da Bella, a chegada da Nanda, o Jasper gostando dela, e o pior, eu me apaixonando por ela cada vez mais.

Ela conseguiu me encantar desde a primeira vez que eu a tinha visto.

_Flashback_

_Eu estava andando nos corredores, junto com Alice, que cantarolava uma música alegremente._

_Ela estava animada com a chegada da nova aluna. Quem não estava?_

_Todos os garotos já se imaginavam apaixonados por ela, mas sempre voltavam atrás quando diziam que ela tinha um irmão mais velho._

_-Edward? - Alice me fez voltar a realidade._

_-Hm? - perguntei._

_-Você vai fazer alguma coisa hoje de tarde? - ela me perguntou, passando seus olhos pelo corredor coberto de alunos._

_-Hmm... não sei. Por quê?_

_-É que a gente podia convidar os irmãos Summers pra ir lá em casa hoje, né?_

_Ergui uma sobrancelha._

_-Alice... você nem ao menos conheceu eles ainda!_

_Ela rolou os olhos._

_-Ainda, Edward. Ainda..._

_Nos despedimos e ela entrou na sua primeira aula, Educação Cívica._

_E eu andei até a aula de Inglês._

_Quando entrei, sentei no meu lugar de sempre, no fundo, do lado da janela._

_-Oi? Tem alguém sentado aqui? - ouvi alguém me perguntar._

_Encarei o dono da voz._

_Ele lembrava um levantador de peso profissional e ao mesmo tempo, um urso._

_-Oi. Ah, não tem ninguém aqui não. Pode senta. - respondi._

_Ele sorriu e começamos a conversar._

_Com essa conversa eu aprendi três coisas._

_Nunca se meta com ele;_

_Nunca se meta com a irmã dele;_

_Nunca o irrite._

_E cada vez eu ficava mais curioso pra conhecer a tão falada garota._

_O sinal bateu um tempo depois, avisando da próxima aula. Espanhol. Urgh._

_Me despedi de Emmett e fui até a aula de Espanhol._

_Entrei na sala, que já estava um pouco cheia, e sentei no meu lugar._

_Quando quase todos já haviam entrado, a garota nova entrou._

_Todos a olharam, inclusive eu._

_Ela era um tanto alta, talvez 1,70 e tinha um corpo com belas curvas. Suas bochechas rosadas se destacavam da cor de sua pele, tão branca como a neve. E seus cabelos estavam lisos e caiam dos dois lados da face angelical dela, a deixando ainda mais bonita._

_Uma coisa eu tinha certeza._

_Ela havia mexido, e muito, comigo..._

_Flashback off_

Fiquei pensando naquele dia até a voz de Alice chamar o meu nome do outro lado da porta.

-Edward! Se arruma! A gente tem que encontrar eles no boliche em meia hora! - ela me avisava. Ouvi seus passos se afastando e uma porta batendo.

Respirei fundo e fui até o banheiro tomar um banho rápido.

Vesti uma pólo azul escuro e uma calça jeans, junto com um tênis da Puma. Coloquei uma jaqueta de couro preta, peguei o celular e dinheiro, colocando-os no bolso de trás da calça.

Olhei o relógio. Tínhamos que chegar lá em 20 minutos.

Abri a porta e dei de cara com minha irmã, que me esperava do lado de fora.

-Vamos? - ela perguntou.

Apenas assenti e descemos as escadas.

-Ed... vamos no meu carro hoje? Por favor! - Alice pediu, juntando as mãos e fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono.

Suspirei. Ela tinha grande influência sobre mim.

-Tudo bem, Alice. Mas se acontecer alguma coisa com ele, a culpa é sua.

Ela sorriu.

-Obrigada, irmãozinho! - ela disse apertando as minhas bochechas.

Revirei os olhos.

-Vamos Alice... a gente vai acabar se atrasando.

Fomos até a garagem, abri a porta do motorista pra ela e me sentei no banco do passageiro.

-Se você escolheu o carro posso pelo menos escolher a música? - perguntei enquanto ela dirigia pela estrada.

Ela bufou.

-Tá, Edward. Eu sei que você vai colocar música clássica mesmo se eu pedir que não...

Sorri vitorioso e coloquei Debussy pra tocar.

Deitei a cabeça no banco.

Como Clair de Lune me acalma...

Alguns minutos depois, chegamos no boliche, onde já se encontravam Rosalie e Emmett.

Cumprimentamos os dois e fui logo perguntando.

-Cadê a Nanda e o Jasper?

Todos trocaram olhares.

-Bom... eles já tão chegando.

Uma raiva se apoderou de mim.

-Eles vão vir juntos? - perguntei mais seco do quê esperava.

-É. - Rosalie respondeu.

Respirei fundo.

Se acalma, Edward... não é nada demais., pensei.

Mas quando olhei, lá estavam os dois, de mãos dadas, vindo até a nossa direção.

-Edward, temos que te contar uma coisa. - Nanda começou, olhando pro Jasper.

Gelei. Será que eles...?

-Estamos namorando. - Jasper completou, sorrindo.

* * *

**i'm sorry i can't be... perfect (?)**

**milhoes de desculpas!!! eu demorei tipo... quase 2 meses! E o capítulo ainda tá podre e pequeno! A falta de vontade de escreve bateu com tudo, dai hoje, do nada eu comecei a escreve uma pequena POV Edward pra esse capitulo. Se vai ter mais POV Edward no capitulo 12? Vai ter siiim! *-***

**Agora vamos as reviews!**

**Glorii: **menina do céu! aprecie o capítulo e por favor não me mate!!! ;p beijooss :**

**Bia. Cullen - CrAzY: **eitaa... vc foi no show do Jonas né?! se foi conte-me por favooooor!!! *----* aa siim... capítulo 11 on ;D beijooss :**

**Sra. Cullen: **né que elas se comportaram bemm??? mas a reação do Ed? x_x vixii maria... vai ter que esperar mais um pouquinho:o! beijooss :**

**Nina-sf:** kposakspoakpo que boom saber que a minha fic vicia! haha aa muito obrigada, viu? (: aa e deixe review pra eu saber se está gostando, ok? beijooss :**

**Beela: **skaposkpoa entenndooo cada um com sua opiniao (: sim sim ta meio que no começo ainda... tem coisas pra acontecer ainda MUAHAHA :B desculpa pela demora viiiu? :X beijooss :**

**Reviews?**


	12. AVISO

**AVISO**

Gente, quem segue a minha fic deve ter notado que eu ando demorando muito pra postar.

Eu ando muito ocupada estudando, tentando ficar com meus amigos e família, e isso é bem difícil sendo que as vezes eu fico 12 horas no colégio.

Por causa de todos esse problemas eu vou parar de escrever, mas é só por um tempo. Eu vou tentar escrever a história inteira pra depois postar, porque fica mais fácil pra mim.

Queria que vocês me entendessem. Minha vida anda muito complicada ultimamente. Eu brigo com meus amigos, meus amigos brigam com meus outros amigos... é muito coisa.

E além do mais, eu tenho que estudar. E essas últimas semanas andam muito complicadas porque tão fechando as notas do bimestre, ou seja, tá uma correria pra fazer isso até as férias, dia 30.

Eu volto vocês não vão se livrar de mim tão fácil assim u_u' hihi

Leiam outras fics, tem umas aqui que são demais (:

Vou demorar pra voltar, mas quando eu voltar, vou voltar com tudo!

Beijos!

Nanda, Jasper, Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rose vão fazer muita confusão ainda (:


End file.
